


Rude Awakening

by KibaSin



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Character Death, Drama, F/M, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-23
Updated: 2005-06-23
Packaged: 2018-01-07 17:13:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 50,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KibaSin/pseuds/KibaSin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Kagome's 16th birthday she finds out that her family is the Northern Lands Lord. She is actually a inuyoukai and she was betrothed to Sesshoumaru from birth. When they meet one Kagome's first week of life they hit it off, but a dark miko sends Kagome into the future 900 years and Sesshoumaru is forced to look for his intended life mate and love. When she returns to feudal Japan she travels with Inuyasha for one year until she's told. How will she get her memory back, will she b...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any material belonging to Takahashi Rumiko-sama.

* * *

 **Please note that** this story is very, very,  _very_ old. It is so old, in fact, that I had had it confused with another story that I had written during that age of my life and had to start reading the story myself to finally realize that, yes, I did indeed write it long ago. Therefore, do not expect much from it. I will merely shake my head at you if you do not notice the publication date is from 2005.

* * *

 

(900 years in the Past)

Reo or Reocuksai was wandering around his palace in the Northern Lands. It wasn't an easy job but no one ever said it would be. He was a full-blood inuyoukai just like his father. He was very proud of his family line and hoped his pups would be too. He had a dagger upon his forehead for that was the symbol of the Northern Lands. He had two black strips on each cheek like his mother, and two on his wrists. He had one maroon strip around his ankles that appeared after his father's death. He had a dark navy blue hair color. He was tall, handsome, brave, and he was kind. He had many friends from when he was young but he only kept in touch with a few. Like his good friend InuTaisho Lord of the Western Lands.

InuTaisho had one son so far but planned on having more. He was an impressive young inu and well known around the ladies but that would change once Reo had a daughter. Inu as Reo called his friend had made a deal with Reo that when he had a daughter his son would be betrothed to the girl that way his son didn't make a dumb mistake of choosing a mate who only wanted him for a title. His sons name was Sesshoumaru and the boy always seemed to have a smile when around his inuyoukai mother. He of course didn't know of Reo and Inu's plans for him.

His mate Reina was also an inyoukai and gorgeous in his eyes. He loved her like no other could. She had been an outcast when little but Reo had changed that for the better when he met her. It had been love at first site between the two, now you could never get them apart. They loved each other so and Reina was a very good friend and life mate. She always seemed to be in a good mood and loved him when he needed her. She had become a very good person when it came to politics.

He was to be a father, and had just lost his own. He was waiting until the healers would come and get him. His wife and mate Reina had just began to give birth to their pup when something went wrong. He was so worried at this point the healers had said that they didn't know what was happening to his mate and asked him to please leave. Now he was playing the waiting game until one of the healers came up to him with a sad look upon her face.

"What's wrong?" Reo asked the healer. She was a young looking tiger-youkai but was one of the best healers and midwives in Japan. He decided to ask again, "Did something go wrong, of course something went wrong. I mean is something wrong with the pup or Reina? Is my mate ok?"

The tiger-youkai looked into his eyes and began her story. "Something went very wrong during the birthing process. Reina, we are still not sure what happened but at first the pup just didn't want to come into the world. It gave Lady Reina a very bad time, which in the end didn't turn out the way it should have. The pup is a girl and very healthy, we managed to save the pup in the end Lord Reocuksai but I'm sad to say that Lady Reina didn't pull through," she looked away from the teary eye inu.

Reo fell to his knees, his mate hadn't made it. He could never be with his Reina again, she was gone forever. Tears streamed down his face but he remembered that he had to be strong. He followed the midwife to another room next to the one Reina had died in. He heard his little girl crying from within. The midwife opened the door and he walked inside. How could this happen to him?

He looked at his daughter before picking her up. She was just as beautiful as her mother. She had his dark navy blue hair and a dagger on her forehead. She had light blue eyes that seemed to be pure ice like her mothers. Her marking were different from both parents, which shocked everyone. She had one strip on each cheek they were the color of purple, so were the ones on her ankles. Her wrists had two strips a light pink color. She also had one dark purple strip on each side of her waist which went around to the middle of her back and became a shape that looked kind of like a dragons paw. They connected when the shape was formed. Her face was like her fathers warm and it seemed to glow. She gave off a strange aura one of a mikos. Though Reo had been told that his and Reina's pup might have miko powers because Reina's great grandmother had been a high powered miko who could give birth to full youkai children he didn't expect it. How he wished Reina could see how much their daughter looked like her, but she was gone.

Reo held his daughter close thinking of different names he could give his daughter. Reo and Reina had come up with two Cyra and Kagome but which to give with sweet little girl. He thought back to when they had thought of the names and decided on Kagome because that was the one Reina liked the most. He held her up above his head only to have her reach down with her little figures toward his face while her tail rapped around his wrist. He smiled at his little Kagome.

"What will you name her Lord Reocuksai?" one of the healers who had done their best to try and save Lady Reina asked.

"Her name shall be Kagome," he said to them. They smiled at the name and knew the girl would grow up safe, happy, and strong.

"A very good choice my lord," one of them complemented. He nodded to them and they all left.

"Now Kagome time for me to call Inu and you to meet his son," he said. He wouldn't have been doing this if Reina hadn't approved of the idea for back when he and Inu made up the plan he said he'd have to ask Reina first. Reina had said fine knowing Sesshoumaru was a strong and well brought up boy. Now that his little Kagome was in the world Inu's plan could begin. He sent a messenger to Inu and waited for him to arrive.

~~At the Western Lands Castle~~

InuTaisho had been watching as his son played in the gardens. He smiled at the boy who had touched his heart so many times. His beautiful mate had given birth to Sesshoumaru around 10 years ago and the boy was growing up nicely. He still acted like a child but Inu knew that Sesshoumaru wasn't a child anymore.

"Father look," Sesshoumaru said picking up a baby dragon youkai. He brought it to his father. After his father had looked at it he frowned. "What's wrong father?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Well this little one doesn't seem to have a family anywhere or you would have been attacked by a very angry mother, "Inu told his son. "I guess he has nowhere to go maybe you should keep him and learn some responsibility," Inu told his son who's face brighten.

"Really you'd let this Sesshoumaru keep him father?" Sesshoumaru yelled hurting his father's ears.

"Yes Sesshoumaru but please no more yelling," Inu laughed at his son who began to laugh with him. "What shall you name him Sesshoumaru?" Inu raised an eyebrow at his son. He watched as his son began to think about different names he could give the dragon youkai, it had two heads and seemed to like the boy.

"I will name him AhUn," Sesshoumaru said lifting the dragon into the air.

"Very good choice my son," Inu patted his sons head who smiled as he saw his mother coming their direction.

"Hello boys," she said smiling at her son who now held a small two-headed dragon.

"Good morning mother I hope you slept well, this is AhUn father said because he doesn't have a family I can keep him," Sesshoumaru held the dragon out to his mother who took him.

She cradled the little dragon and began to play with him like he was her own son. She then looked at her mate who was laughing still. "There's a messenger here from Lord Reo for you my dear," she said.

"Why thank you, come Sesshoumaru I believe it is time we go," Inu said getting up off the ground.

"Where are we going father can I take AhUn with me?" Sesshoumaru asked his father and smiled. His father nodded that the dragon could come and began to walk into the castle.

He began to tell his mate Midruki about the plans Reo and him had for their son. She in turn smiled and nodded her approval of the plan. She didn't like the idea that her son might end up with some whore and knew Reo's daughter would be a good choice if he had a daughter this time.

Sesshoumaru couldn't hear a word of it and wanted to know where they were going. He tugged at his fathers sleeve and asked, "Father you still have not told this Sesshoumaru where we are going, could you please?"

"I'm sorry Sesshoumaru I most have forgotten you asked," his father said and then he sighed hoping so badly that Reo had had a girl. "We are going to the Northern Palace to meet Reo's new pup," Inu said and Sesshoumaru seemed to like that answer.

"I hope it's a boy," Sesshoumaru told his father who disagreed. "Then we can play games and fight to become stronger. Plus we could be best friends like you and Reo-sama," well at least his son didn't care about woman when it came to sex.

"Well I for one hope its a girl," Midruki stated.

"Why mother?" Sesshoumaru asked his mother. 'Why would she want it to be a girl, girls are boring?'

"Because my son if its a girl then me and your father don't have to worry anymore," she knew Inu hadn't told their son and they had decided it was time.

Sesshoumaru stopped when both his parents nodded and turned to him. "What it is? Is something wrong?" Sesshoumaru asked his parents with a frown.

"You see my son," InuTaisho said kneeling to his son so they had eye contact. "You might not know about the ways of life yet but you will someday. Women and youkai of this day and age will come after you for your title and your money. So we have come to a conclusion that if Reo has a daughter you will be her mate for we know that Reo's child will not think that way because she was raised the same way you were," Inu got back to his feet. His son didn't understand now but he would one day.

"But I don't want a mate father. I will fight any youkai and women that come after me and try to get at my person," Sesshoumaru said but is mother shook her head and he frowned.

"Sesshoumaru it doesn't work that way," she said. "As inu's we find our mates by using our nose or our parents find us a mate. One day you might be smelling around and find a scent that calls to you and you'll go to it all inu's do. But because we have chosen your mate even if she were to be reincarnated into a ningen you would only smell her and be attached to her," she spoke slowly so her son would understand some what.

"So even if she were to die and come back because you choose her as my life mate I would be called to her scent?" Sesshoumaru said. He couldn't take this for much longer, one day if Reo's daughter died and was reincarnated into a ningen he'd be stuck with a mortal. His parents nodded and went on.

Sesshoumaru's mother wasn't coming with. She stayed at the castle as he and his father went to Lord Reocuksai's palace. They arrived and were greeted by the guards. Sesshoumaru was getting cold feet when it came to meeting his life mate.

Inu sensed his sons uneasiness and did as he always did. He placed a hand upon his head to calm him in the way his father had calmed him. They walked past many servants who greeted them and went back to their duties. They came to a large room to find Reo looking at the chair, which his mate sat.

"Good evening," Reo said looking up through tears. He still missed his mate and had spent countless hours with their daughter so he wouldn't feel to lonely.

"Father why is Reo crying," Sesshoumaru whispered to his father.

To tell you the truth Inu didn't know. He and Reo had been best friends all their lives but he didn't know what was wrong with his friend. True they had never told anyone that if their children didn't join together once one of them died the family would be dishonored but they thought that the two would hit it off. "Reo my friend what troubles you?" Inu asked his old pal.

Reo didn't know if he could answer him. His daughter was growing faster then any inu had and that along with the fact his mate was no longer apart of this world gave him a feeling of uneasiness. His daughter Kagome could already speak in sentences and she was around the size of a two year old ningen. He knew it was because of her miko powers but she was only a week old. "My friend, my mate is no longer with us," Reo said looking at Reina's chair again. Then Kagome came running into the room a small neko demon with two tails in her arms.

"Father look what I found," Kagome said jumping up and down. Her tail was rapped over her right shoulder and the neko was a youngster.

Sesshoumaru stared at the young demoness she was beautiful. She had just called Lord Reo father but how could that be his daughter was only born a week ago.

"Inu meet my daughter. She has grown much more quickly then any inu should because of the miko powers my mate Reina handed down to her," Reo said smiling at his little girl. He turned his gaze to her, "Kagome this is Lord InuTaisho, and that's a neko youkai your holding. You may keep it if you can't find it mother."

Kagome frowned when she looked toward Lord InuTaisho she knew she was the reason why her mother had died. She had also told her father she was sorry many times. "I'm sorry father, if it wasn't for me okaa-san would still be here," tears came down her face as she wiped at her eyes with her sleeves.

"No need to say your sorry my daughter. Your mother wanted to bring you into this world and that's what she did. Do not say you're sorry for something you couldn't have stopped," he told his daughter. He liked how she always said sorry for it reminded him why Reina had died and that she did it so Kagome could be born.

Kagome nodded and turned back to Sesshoumaru with and eyebrow raised. She ran toward the boy and lifted her little cat forward. "This is Kanna, isn't she cute?" Kagome said with a giggle. She had been told Sesshoumaru would one day be her mate and didn't mind the idea. Then she spotted the dragon on his shoulder hiding in his tail. "Who that, can I see?" she asked pointing at AhUn and looking at Sesshoumaru with her best puppy dog eyes.

Inu began to laugh, the girl was very smart. "Do you know what type of youkai that is, Kagome?" he asked the young inu. She turned to him and stuck her tongue out and thought about it.

Kagome shook her head toward Lord Inu, she had been told by her father she could just call him Inu but she said it wasn't proper which made her father laugh. "Its a dragon youkai," she said and turned back to Sesshoumaru. "Is he your pet? Can I please see? What's his name?" she said in a hurry.

Sesshoumaru could barely keep up with his to be mate. She talked to fast for his liking, but he had noticed that she was looking at him with thoughs puppy dog eyes he melted when looking into their icy blue depths. He nodded and handed the dragon to Kagome, who took him after giving him the neko she called Kanna and then patted the dragon's head. "His name is AhUn and yes he is my pet," Sesshoumaru said with a smile while petting the neko.

Reo and Inu had been watching the two and laughed when Sesshoumaru melted beneath her blue eyes. They both got an evil glare from Kagome and shut up, she went back to petting the dragon.

"Your daughter has an evil side Reo," Inu said after he got his glare.

"Yes I know her mother had it to," Reo laughed again. He watched as the two young ones sat and the floor and talked about their pets. Kagome said she found the neko in the fields, and then Sesshoumaru told her how he found AhUn in the gardens at home. Kagome grabbed his hand and led him to the field where she'd found Kanna so that they could search for her mother.

"They seem to like each other," Inu said to his friend who had finally stopped laughing and got a weird look when the children left by themselves "Your to protective Reo. Their to young I don't think they even try that for another few hundred years," Inu laughed.

"Your right but I don't want to lose her like I did her mother," Inu could understand his friends pain. He had had another mate, which had died before he could have children with her.

They sat talking for a while before they decided to go find the children. They found them staring at each other and looking into a hole. Kagome's face brightened up when she saw her father.

"Father look, I found where Kanna lives," Kagome said grabbing her father sleeve and taking him to the hole. They found that there were four nekos' in the hole. One mother and three kits, the mother didn't seem to mind the children and was happy to have Kanna back.

Her father smiled and said, "Well I guess I'll need to get you a new pet." Kagome nodded at the idea. Maybe she could get a tiger-youkai or an inu that doesn't have a humanoid form.

They walked back into the palace to find a dark miko though they thought it was a real miko.

"Good evening Lord Reocuksai," she began. "I have a gift for your daughter," she smiled and even looked like a real miko.

Reo nodded to his daughter who was growling and backing away from the miko. "What's wrong Kagome?" he asked his daughter.

"Bad miko, very bad miko," Kagome said backing up behind Sesshoumaru who got into a protective stance.

"So you can tell can you young inu. Well I guess I'll have to give you my present the hard way," she began to chant something and Kagome started to walk toward her.

Kagome couldn't see anything but a white haze. She saw the dark miko chanting and her body went to her on its own accord.

Sesshoumaru knew something was wrong with his mate and leaped at the miko. She had raised a barrier around them both. His claws couldn't get through the damn thing. He snarled when the dark miko put her hand upon Kagome's head.

The fathers didn't expect Sesshoumaru to be so protective so fast but were more worried about what the miko was chanting. They attacked the barrier but nothing worked. They looked to find Kagome was gone and Sesshoumaru was clawing at the barrier when he saw she was no longer there. The dark miko began to speak.

"Your daughter had been sent through time Lord Reo. Her family line on Reina's side was a threat to my family, we fought for many years, they won however. Now that she is gone from this time to another I don't have to worry about her ruining my plans until 900 years from now. She will no longer look like the inuyoukai she is, she will look like a ningen and everything about now will be erased from her mind. Until her mate finds her she will think she is nothing more then a ningen and believe her family is in fact a family of ningens. I hope that one of your followers finds her 900 years from now Reo or you'll never see your daughter again," she laughed into the palace and was gone.

Reo ran to where she had stood, he saw red and his worst fear had come true. Kagome and her mother were gone, but Kagome was somewhere in time.900 years from now he would find his daughter. There was only one chance that would happen, only her chosen mate would be able to sense her for she looked like a ningen." Sesshoumaru one day you will be attached to a ningens scent. Do not hurt that girl for she will be my daughter but will look and smell like one. Do you understand you will be the only one who can find her 900 years from now?" Reo looked at Sesshoumaru through his red haze. When he nodded he and his father left.

Sesshoumaru secretly promised he'd find his Kagome and make her his even if she did look like a ningen. He would have his mate back and only touch another woman, he would never take a mate, sure he'd sleep with a woman but he'd make damn sure she didn't have his pups.

That was 400 years ago. Now Inuyasha is Sesshoumaru's brother, Sesshoumaru no longer is a kind-hearted youkai. He never forgot his promise and searched for his Kagome every hundred years. His father had died and Reo still watched for the day his daughter would return. A war now raged on and Inuyasha had been pinned to a tree by a miko named Kikyo.

Now our story begins....

 


	2. Remembering

One of Reo's followers had been lucky enough to find Kagome. She raised her and had decided that on her 18 birthday seemed to be the best time to tell her that she was an inuyoukai and a miko. She was also not her daughter but the daughter to Reocuksai Lord of the Northern Lands. She never expected Kagome to be the barer of the Shikon no Tama or to fall into the well on her families shrine on her 15 birthday.

She had found Kagome in the hands of one the dark miko who sent her into the futures relatives. When the miko found her she asked if she had followed Lord Reocuksai who was no longer in this world after the battle 500 years ago. She had taken the job of taking care of the little girl until she could find Sesshoumaru the only person who could bring back her memories. She had kept in contact with the miko and she had asked if she could turn Kagome back into her inuyoukai form. The miko said it would dishonor her family but she would do it because she hadn't become a dark miko like her sisters had. She promised that when they found Sesshoumaru she would change her back to her original form.

Kagome seemed to be a normal girl. She had been going back to the feudal ear for at least a year and traveling with Inuyasha looking for the jewel shards. Now though she was home 500 years after Inuyasha's time. It was her 16 birthday and she was suppose to be happy.

Her mother was worried, Kagome had found Sesshoumaru but not in this time period. Kagome had found Sesshoumaru when he attacked Inuyasha. She didn't know they were mates and was scared of the inu, and it seemed that Sesshoumaru hadn't got a good scent from his mate or he would have been attached to her, and remembered his promise to himself and to Reo.

Now though Kagome wasn't feeling like herself, she had ran into Sesshoumaru without Inuyasha there and it seemed right to be around him. 'He isn't my type,' Kagome thought to herself. She had been scared of the taiyoukai since the last time he'd attacked Inuyasha for his sword.

~~Flashback~~

Kagome had decided that she should get home soon; it was her birthday tomorrow and wanted to be at her house and possibly go to school before her party.

Inuyasha hadn't wanted to come when she asked, he just 'Feh,' like he always did. She knew he didn't care but did he have to show it so much. He ran into the forest and Kagome could just bet where he was going. He'd probably seen one of Kikyo's soul collectors and ran to meet her. The fucking bitch needed to die but Kagome knew that would only cause Inuyasha to go to hell with her and she couldn't be without him, not yet.

She'd walked half way with her friends Sango and Miroku, and then they went their separate ways. Sango and Miroku were off to tend to the graves at Sango's village. Shippo her little kit had been placed in Keade's care who said she would take good care of the little kitsune.

Now she was nearly to the well when she saw a pair of golden eyes staring at her through the trees. She was drawn to them like her body wanted to go to the person who the eyes belonged to. She however didn't want to go anywhere near Inuyasha's brother even though she felt this pain in the back of her head telling her to go to him. Sesshoumaru was a killer and she ran.

She didn't care if he was following her at the moment and jumped into the well. She was swallowed by the familiar blue light and was glad to have gotten away from Sesshoumaru.

~~End Flashback~~

Kagome's mother decided this was the best time then ever to tell Kagome who she really was. She called the miko named Rasha and she said she'd be right over. When she arrived she told Rasha that she'd be telling Kagome about everything and then Rasha would need to cast her spell before Kagome could get to the well. She'd also be showing Kagome her true form as a tiger-youkai and telling her she couldn't go look for the Shikon shards until she was reunited with her mate and her father. She would also need to close the well on the other side and never return to the future. That she knew would make Kagome ask who her mate was and she'd freak when she found out it was Sesshoumaru.

Kagome had gone to school that day and was returning home. She felt like she was missing something from her life, she longed for something but could never seem to figure out what it was. Now when returning to the feudal era she felt somewhat better when she was there. When she had first laid eyes on Lord Sesshoumaru she had felt something deep within her calling to him but still didn't know what that feeling was.

"Kagome-chan are you all right you don't look well," a friend of hers named Hojo asked. He was always concerned about Kagome and even seemed to like her.

"Hai I am fine," she said smiling at her school friends. How she longed to be back in the feudal era. Though another part of her wanted to be near Sesshoumaru it was creeping her out.

She waved good-bye to everyone when she came to the steps of the shrine. There was an unfamiliar car parked out front but she didn't give it a second thought. She ran up the steps hoping that her grandfather hadn't gotten her anything weird like he usually did. Though she normally gave it to her cat.

Her mother smiled when she walked through the door. The miko sitting next to her was deep in conversation when Kagome came in. She told Rasha she'd be right back with Kagome, Rasha nodded and began to think of her spell.

Kagome could sense the miko in the house. Her aura was strong and her power great she wondered how her mother knew her. 'Where did she come from I don't remember any mikos around this time or mom ever saying she knew one?' the questions lingered in her head until her mother came up behind her and asked her to come to the living room. She followed her mother and smiled at the miko. Her family was in the room talking to her and asking a lot of questions.

"Kagome I have something very important to tell you, we all do," her mother said as she sat in one of the chairs. She had thought against telling Kagome but had heard Sesshoumaru was somewhere near town and so her memories would come back even if she didn't go to her fathers side before he died. In fact she might be able to stop Reo from dying.

"What's wrong mother," Kagome asked her mother.

"First let me say don't call me anything that has to do with being related, we're not, Kagome," she told her. Kagome's eyes grew wide when she learned this information.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome was confused. How could they not be her family she'd lived with them all her life?

They started by telling Kagome about her mother and father 900 years ago and then went to how InuTaisho and Reo made their deal. Then they went to how she had been cast into the future. They showed her their tiger-youkai forms and Kagome didn't seem affair or even react at all when they smiled at her in their true forms. They had even told her why the miko was there and that she had a mate.

Kagome sat there taking it all in, she was confused and yet all of this information seemed to be true. When they told her she was an inuyoukai with a mate she wondered who her mate was. "Tell me, who is my mate?" Kagome asked and yet she seemed to already know the answer.

"Your mate Kagome is InuTaisho's eldest son Sesshoumaru, he will be the only one who can bring back your memories but we can bring back your form," the tiger-youkai who she'd thought was her mother said. She nodded and the miko began to cast her spell.

A strange red light surrounded Kagome and her true form was brought forth. She was ravishing but she didn't know what to think about herself. She didn't know what to think when they told her she'd need to be reunited with Sesshoumaru and her father before she could tell her friends. They also said she could never come back to this time until she'd defeated Naraku and the dark miko's relatives who were attacking her fathers palace. She said she 'd leave tonight but they said she'd have to wear different clothes and she couldn't take anymore-future items to the past.

Her new clothes were strange but comfortable. They looked like a mikos outfit at first but instead of the top being white and the bottom being red it was the opposite way around. Her bottom half of the outfit was blue and had white from her left ankle and up in a curve motion until her right knee. She had a left wristband that was red and blue. Her armor bugged her at first but then felt fine. It stopped just above her belly button. Her armor looked just like Sesshoumaru's armor, she could feel the air against her stomach. Her top half was strange unlike a normal miko outfit, its sleeves didn't go down to her wrists instead it came to her elbow. She put her tail over her left shoulder so it wasn't in the way. She was ready and she only had her clothes, her new sandals, a hairbrush, and her thoughts to take with her. Kagome couldn't believe she was going to do this and it didn't seem to bug her that her mate was a killer and her family was a Lord.

They all went out to the well but before she left she was given the items she'd need to close the well forever. She nodded and hugged everyone before going to the well. She jumped into it and felt a cold sensation when the blue light hit her. Kagome jumped out of the well and looked back into it before using the items she was given to close the well. Then she walked away toward the Northern Lands. Her aura hidden to everyone, she was hoping she didn't run into Sesshoumaru while walking through his lands.

~~Sesshoumaru at the time~~

Sesshoumaru had still been searching for his mate. He had fallen in love the first time they met and had talked about their pets. He still had AhUn and the dragon knew of his pain, he felt the same way but in a brotherly way. The dragon missed the girl who had petted him and wanted to know so much about him.

Sure Sesshoumaru was helping Reo with the war but he needed his brothers damn sword. He was amazed when he met the girl who traveled with his half-brother. She had a certain scent that he just couldn't ignore. His previous encounter with the girl didn't help either. He couldn't stop thinking about her and had even saved her once. He never expected her name to be Kagome or for her to smell like his Kagome.

**Flashback**

Sesshoumaru watched as she looked at him. Why was he drawn to the girl? It was strange being drawn to this ningen onna. He felt a hidden feeling trying to get him to go to the girl, his inu began to whimper like it knew something he didn't.

He couldn't help but feel attached to the small girl, her scent was enchanting. She smelled like his mate who was lost in time. Her name was also the name given to his sweet little Kagome and he couldn't help but wonder what drew them together.

He stood there knowing little about her, and yet he seemed to know a lot. He knew just from listening to Inuyasha scream that her name was Kagome, she could go through time- how he did not know-, she seemed to like Inuyasha more then she put on, but Inuyasha never returned the feeling, her scent was that of roses, and honey, and the girl wore extremely reviling clothing.

Sesshoumaru watched her stare at him for a moment unsure of what was happening and she had even taken an unconscious step toward him, then she became scare, and ran off. She jumped into a well, and was gone. How he wanted to follow, but didn't.

Sesshoumaru shook the feeling away and walked back to his palace still wanting to know why the girl affected him so.

**End Flashback**

He could smell her all of a sudden. His Kagome, she was nearby. 'How can this be she was sent 900 years into the future not 400?' he thought to himself. Then he started to remember the day she had disappeared his father had said her scent would call to him, and the dark miko had said she'd look like a ningen along with smelling like one.

"Jaken get in here," Sesshoumaru roared. His mate was near the castle and traveling toward her father's palace. The toad ran into the room wondering what would make his lord so cranky.

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru you called for me," Jaken said bowing to his lord while holding his staff.

"My mate Kagome is near the castle and traveling toward her father, I'm going to the Northern palace and taking AhUn, watch Rin while I'm gone," Sesshoumaru said walking past the toad.

"You have a mate, since when Sesshoumaru-sama?" Jaken asked. He had never known Sesshoumaru had a mate. Why had he slept with all those women if he did?

"Since 400 years ago when my father and her father had us betrothed to each other," Sesshoumaru told Jaken. He then told Jaken about the day they had spent together when he was the age of 10 and she was only a week old.

Jaken couldn't believe what he had just heard. She had only been a week old but because of her miko powers she could talk and looked like the age of a 2 year old ningen. He ran to find Rin for he wasn't about to get in his lords way.

Sesshoumaru flew to Lord Reo palace and was greeted by every woman youkai who lived there. They all thought he looked like a real god but didn't go to close for they knew there was a war and he had a mate. They all hated that fact and Sesshoumaru knew it, but Lord Reo and himself punished whoever spoke wrongly about Kagome.

He walked into the main chamber to find Reo deep in thought. "Reo your daughter has returned I smell her scent in a mortal girl named Kagome who can travel through time. I still don't know how she does it I never had a chance to talk to her, but she's coming this way," Sesshoumaru said. He could smell her scent coming and AhUn looked behind them toward the doors.

A guard came running into the chamber, "Lord Reocuksai there's a young inuyoukai here who claims to be your daughter. She has walked onto the grounds and were trying to fight her back to the gates but she just keeps coming."

"Why are you fighting her, let her in?" Reo yelled at the guard but before he could a young female inuyoukai came into the hallway and had blood red eyes.

She stood around 50 ft away but Reo knew it was his daughter. The guard got out of the way when she snarled at him. 'She has so many wounds,' Reo thought. His guards had hurt his daughter that could not be accepted. The guard ran down the hallway when the rest of them came in.

"Stop!" they yelled at her. She turned toward them her eyes now a dark crimson. She laughed as they came toward her. She snarled and howled when one of them stuck her.

The next thing Reo knew Sesshoumaru was holding Kagome and speaking about how much he'd missed her, she seemed to calm after that. None of the guards moved after the first six out of eleven had been killed when she glared at them, her miko powers killing their youkai. They couldn't understand why Lord Sesshoumaru was holding a woman who could be anyone.

Sesshoumaru couldn't believe he was holding his Kagome. AhUn had come over and the girl clamped onto his neck crying. Then Sesshoumaru knew how to get her memories back, it was like he knew all along but hadn't realized it. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. He didn't care if it was in front of her father; he just wanted his Kagome back.

Reo had never thought they would kiss each other so soon after finding each other again. Her crying stopped and she opened her eyes, and then pulled away. Her eyes had turned a misty white; a red light engulfed them both. When it was gone his little girl was before him memories and all.

Kagome felt everything flow into her head. That little boy with a dragon, the neko, the first week of her life came flooding back into her mind. How she had always said sorry to her father because her mother had died giving birth. How much she loved the little boy known as Sesshoumaru, her mate. She cried against his shoulder for a moment until the light faded and then she went to her father.

She kneeled before her father and smiled. "Hello father I hope you have faired well while I was gone," she said frowning as her father lifted himself from his chair and walked toward her.

He hugged his daughter, "Kagome my little girl, I thought I'd never see you again," he cried on his daughter's armor. She was like her mother in everyway, though she had been sent into the future 900 years she was still like her mother.


	3. Getting to Know You

Sesshoumaru had smiled when he saw their family reunite. He smiled after all thoughs years of no emotions. After she disappeared he had cried in his room every night for a year. His mother would always comfort him but he had missed her so much that he always had a hole in his heart, which got bigger when his father took a ningen for a second mate and had another son causing his mother to leave.

He couldn't remember a time he'd been happier, Reo just couldn't get pasted the fact that she was back but before the time she was suppose to. He had only watched her grow for a week but now he could watch for as long as he lived. "My daughter tell me how did you come to be only 400 years into the future, the dark miko said you'd be gone for 900 years?" he asked pulling away from her.

"Oh that, well there's a well in Inuyasha's Forest and when I go through it I go 500 years into the future from here. Fortunately one of your followers named Shiori found me and took care of me until I was 16 in ningen years. Though I'm over 400 years I do look young but all youkai do," she laughed when she finished causing everyone else to laugh as well.

Sesshoumaru walked over and asked if Inuyasha knew that she was really an inuyoukai and that she was mated to him, not to mention over 400 years old. She shook her head no and told him she'd just found out.

"I do have a question though father," Kagome said looking at her father.

Reo thought she'd have more then one but nodded and waited for her to ask.

"Why is it that when I looked and smelled like a ningen I felt strange and yet it felt right when I was around Sesshoumaru? Does it have something to do with the spell or the fact that he is my life mate?" Kagome's question was odd, but she asked it anyway.

Sesshoumaru had never known this. She had been with his brother but felt better when around him even when she knew nothing about him.

"Yes my dear it because your body was trying to tell you your mate was near but because you didn't remember your past or that you were mated you ignored it," Reo said smiling at his daughter as Sesshoumaru draped his arm over her shoulder to pull her closer. He knew that Inu's son had missed Kagome the most but still didn't like the fact that someone was getting fresh with his daughter. He fought back the urge to growl when Sesshoumaru licked her neck and she smiled, he would have to live with the fact that they were mates and had become fond of one another the day she vanished.

"Go ahead and growl Reo, this Sesshoumaru doesn't care. I just missed my mate so much that I want to be with her to learn more about her and what happened to her while she was gone," Sesshoumaru said nipping at Kagome's neck and she giggled.

That cause Reo to snarl when he saw his daughter moan and smelled her arousal. "If your going to do that at least do it later and out of my sight," Reo growled at Sesshoumaru who rubbed the spot where he'd mark her with his nose.

"We're sorry father, but we have missed each other so much," Kagome said as her face flushed.

Sesshoumaru had his face on her shoulder and was remembering her scent. She smelled of roses, and honey, he nearly found himself asleep against her. His hair hung around them like a silver vial.

Reo didn't like this at all, not only did Sesshoumaru want Kagome's body at that moment but his daughter wanted his. He watched as the soon to be lovers held onto each other right there on his palace floor. He wanted so badly to grab Sesshoumaru and throw him out the window, but he fought back that knowing that Kagome would just go to her mate's castle and never return.

Reo wasn't the only one holding back an urge. Sesshoumaru was fighting his urge to pick up his mate and take her to the nearest room to fuck. He also wanted so bad to take her home so he could do her every minute of at least the next 4 days. How he wished he hadn't been with all those women when he knew his mate would return. His youkai had lost his virginity to a young inu who had attacked his person. If he hadn't been with all thoughs women though he wouldn't have known he'd need to be gentle when it was his mates first time.

Kagome knew it was a bad idea to show affection toward Sesshoumaru when her father read her mind to find a very naughty thought and was now blushing like crazy.

Her father was growling and grabbed Sesshoumaru by the neck and drug him to a room next to the one his daughter had been given when she was younger. He turned back to Kagome and told her where her room was and that next time he goes to see what his daughter is thinking to make sure it wasn't about sex.

Kagome wanted so badly to yell at her father that he shouldn't be intruding on what a woman is thinking when with her mate but decided against it. She knew yelling at her father about how he shouldn't be inside her mind would just bring more problems.

Sesshoumaru had been shocked when Lord Reocuksai grabbed him and drug him from his mate only to be thrown into the room that led to hers. When he heard about what Kagome had been thinking he gave an evil smirk. She went into her room and Reo came into his, knowing full well there was a door leading to her room and what he was thinking about doing during the night.

Reo started in a low voice that soon became a yell to Sesshoumaru, "Alright here's what I want to happen Sesshoumaru. I want you to get to know my daughter better then just the first day you met before you claim her. I don't want to smell her arousal or your love making before the end of the week. If I do your going to be thrown out and I don't care if she is your mate or not you'll never see her again."

Sesshoumaru nodded and decided that it would be best only for now to think about things he could do with his little demoness. "I promise I will not touch her but when the week is over I can't make that promise Reo, she is my mate and I can't be without her for more then this week," Sesshoumaru told him and he nodded knowing full well he couldn't go longer then the week.

Reo left the room hoping the two lovers didn't decide to go to Sesshoumaru's castle since he wouldn't let them do it here until the week was over. He looked into his daughter's room to find her looking out her window to this forest where she'd found Inuyasha. "What is wrong my daughter?" Reo asked.

Kagome looked toward her father and sighed," I'm glad to be back father. I just don't understand most of this."

"What don't you understand my daughter?" Reocuksai asked not knowing what else to say.

"I'm an inuyoukai and yet a reincarnation of Kikyo, but how can that be she was born after I was? Another thing is how the Shikon managed to be in my body when Kikyo didn't gain it until 50 years ago?" she sighed again and looked at her father. "It is all confusing, unless there's more then one jewel I don't see how it happened."

"That is strange. I don't think your a reincarnation of this Kikyo, I think your a reincarnation of a family relative that she was reincarnated from, which might explain that. How the Shikon was in your body is beyond me, I knew you were special but didn't know you were that special," Reo was a little confused as well. He couldn't understand most of what she had asked or why it happened. "Well my daughter now that your reunited with us you can go see your friends again," he said trying to cheer up his daughter.

"Mou, I could but Inuyasha would just see his brother and an unknown female and attack us. I don't think Sesshoumaru would want to be near his half-brother for long or he might hurt him," Kagome said. She didn't know how she was going to manage this especially when she no longer a ningen and wanted to take Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru had been listening to the conversation and waited until Reo came out, and then went in. He had no idea that all these things were bugging his mate, he also didn't know how he was going to spend time around his brother cause he wasn't going to leave his mate with his hanyou of a brother.

"Mate?" he said not knowing what to ask.

"Hello Sesshoumaru," Kagome said standing next to her mate. She took his hand in hers and kissed him. When they pulled away, she asked, "Sesshoumaru would you like to go with me when I go to see my friends?"

Sesshoumaru nodded; of course he was going with her. "Of course, this Sesshoumaru isn't going to let you be with that hanyou alone."

Kagome laughed and said she was going to take a bath before they left. She had wanted him to take it with her but knew what her father had said to him, the whole castle did. She needed to get the blood from her hair, and clean her now healed wounds.

There was a spring that Sesshoumaru showed her. It was a beautiful sight, the water ran down from the top spring into three different waterfalls that lead to three springs under the top one. She got into the middle one and began to wash herself. A handmaiden asked if she needed anything and when she said no left.

Sesshoumaru wanted so badly to go running into that room and jump in with her, but thought against it. He began to think about everything she had said to her father. She had asked questions that could probably never be answered. They were beginning to bug him when she came out. She still had water droplets on her skin. Sesshoumaru walked toward his mate and slid his hand over them, he loved how her skin felt like silk against his.

Kagome blushed, there down the hallway was a youkai that had had an eye on Sesshoumaru for some time. Kagome found herself inside the girls mind and glared at her.

The young youkai knew her mind had been read when Kagome growled trying to get the hentai thoughts of another about her mate out of her head. She knew Sesshoumaru had been in her mind to find those thoughts as well when he snarled at her. She quickly got out of the hall and ran for it.

Sesshoumaru didn't like what he just saw, he knew his mate had seen it to. She was rubbing her temples. "Don't worry mate," his voice low and trustworthy. "The only person from now on who will touch this Sesshoumaru's person is you," he growled into her ear.

"What do you mean from now on? You knew I'd be back and you still grrrr," Kagome was pissed he couldn't even wait until her return so they could lose their virginities together. She sniffed the air and then glared at him, she could smell the latest woman he'd been with. An inuyoukai who smelled of rainwater and pine nettles. Kagome growled and walked past him.

He grabbed her arm and swung her into his chest. She didn't struggle which he liked, "Mate I know I was wrong to be with all those other women, but I'm glad I did."

"Your glad you betrayed me, you bastard," Kagome hissed.

"No Kagome I'm glad I did it because it gave me experience. I nearly killed the first woman I was with because I knew not what I was doing," Sesshoumaru looked into his mate's eyes; he seemed to melt when he looked into her icy depths.

Kagome couldn't believe this he was happy he had experience because he nearly killed the first woman he'd been with. That meant that he could have killed her so he was glad that he had been with others. She decided to drop the subject and said that they should be off. She did however make one remark before they left though, "Sesshoumaru you are lucky that I am forgiving or every woman you've ever been with would be dead right now," she hissed at him.

"This Sesshoumaru does not care, I don't love any of them like I love you, they are nothing to me and you can kill them if you wish," Sesshoumaru purred into her ear, then he nipped at her earlobe. She pulled away and started off.

They walked toward the village where Inuyasha stayed. They were hand in hand.

Kagome looked at where his left arm had once been and felt guilt. She had caused her mate to lose his arm and she was going to do something about it. "Wait," Kagome said stopping Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru didn't understand her actions. She put her hand under the stub that had once been his arm. He saw a small ball of blue light go into his arm or what was left of it. He felt warm like he had been wrapped with a dozen blankets and then it was gone. He looked down to see a smiling Kagome holding his new left hand in hers.

"That's better," Kagome giggled. "I'm sorry that that happened Sesshoumaru, if I had known you were my mate I wouldn't have given Inuyasha the Tetsusigia to fight you with."

"That's fine," he said rapping his tail around her waist and putting his new arm around her shoulder pulling her close to his person.

They reached the village and almost instantly there was Inuyasha. He had yelled Kagome was back and was going to get her when he ran into Sesshoumaru and an unknown female. He growled at his brother, "What the hell do you think your doing here?"

"Inuyasha, sit boy," Kagome yelled when the hanyou leaped into the air to attack her mate. He slammed into the ground and looked at the demoness.

"How is this possible? Kagome what did he do to you?" Inuyasha didn't understand what was going on.

"Nothing now tell me where Sango, Miroku, and Shippo are so I can tell you all what's going on. Oh and Inuyasha I no longer have any feeling toward you so you can go find Kikyo which by the way I'm not the reincarnation of," Kagome said leaning into Sesshoumaru who had begun to growl at the hanyou.

Inuyasha got up and stared at her. She was an inuyoukai full blood while he was still a hanyou. He saw her raise an eyebrow at him and Sesshoumaru hissed something along the lines of 'Don't look at my mate in such a way baka hanyou.' Wait they are mates? "Hold on your mates since when and when did you become a full youkai when I can't," Inuyasha yelled toward the two. They just continued on like he wasn't there never once looking back in his direction but they seemed to become attached to each others skin after a few steps.

Kagome felt warmth from within her when Sesshoumaru purred into her ear. She could sense how much he wanted to burry himself within her person, and to tell the truth she wanted it to happen. Her lust and love for this man was great, and she felt the warmth become unbearable. She whimpered to him as if asking him to stop.

Sesshoumaru noted how he could make his mate want him so, he also noted the lust within her eyes as he looked into them. He nearly took her, Reo said nothing about taking her away from the Northern Palace, but was stopped by a kitsune jumping into her arms. He looked away not wanting to cause a problem.

Three people who he knew traveled with Inuyasha had showed up when he licked his lips and began to fondle her backside with his tail. She had moaned before the kitsune leapt to her. He had to stop himself from growling.

Kagome friends looked on in wonder at the sight they had just scene. Sesshoumaru had been fondling her, which is something very rare to see anywhere.

Shippo couldn't believe Kagome looked like this and yet it seemed like she always had. She had always given off a strange scent, one of an inu's during her sleep. He had known Kagome was more then a miko but didn't understand why she was with someone who had tired to kill her.

"Kagome-chan," Sango said hugging her sister.

Miroku had been staring at the beautiful demoness only to get a snarl from Sesshoumaru. 'Why is he being so protective around her?' Miroku thought. "Kagome my friend may I ask what had happened to you?" the monk said walking toward her.

Inuyasha felt like he had been trust into the background. He went to find Kikyo at least she somewhat loved him and would give him what he wanted. He didn't like the idea of Kagome with Sesshoumaru especially after how close they had been.

Kagome watched Inuyasha go, "Mou, he'll never understand. Please come my friends I would like to show you my real home. I will explain along the way."

The friends nodded and watched as Sesshoumaru took Kagome's hand in his and eyed her lustfully only to make her blush.

"Kagome where are we going?" Sango asked liking that Kagome finally had someone who would love her for her and not just as a tool.

"The Northern Lands," Kagome said smiling at her friend. She had been pulled into Sesshoumaru like a second skin.

"Kagome why would we go there?" the monk was curious as to why Kagome would take them to a place that had a war going on.

"You see something happened 400 years ago my friends. That's when I really was born, my okaa-san died giving birth to me. Well because of my miko powers that she handed down to me I grew more quickly then normal inuyoukai do. My father Lord Reo and Lord Inu had made a plan back before I was born that Sesshoumaru would be mated to a daughter that my father had. So now I'm stuck with him, he is my life mate," Kagome began her story slowly and leaned closer to her mate.

"To continue my story umm...I was about a week old and Sesshoumaru was around what 10," Sesshoumaru nodded to her and she went on with her tale. "We were fond of each other at first sight. We went out to find the family that a neko youkai I called Kanna had, but when we went back into the palace a dark miko stood in the grand hall."

Sesshoumaru went on for her, "the dark miko looked like a real, pure miko but my Kagome knew of the dark mikos true nature. The miko managed to get Kagome within a barrier before this Sesshoumaru could get to her, and sent her into the future 900 years. I'm glad she found herself here through the well or I wouldn't have my little mate back." Kagome smiled at her mate, and then frowned.

"There are still things I don't understand. Like how Kikyo was born after I was and had the Shikon no Tama. I was born long before she was so I had the Shikon within my body before she was born, so there must be more then one. Or the Shikon came back thinking I the true barer was lost forever. I do not know just yet and I might never get my answer. Another thing my father thinks that I might just be a reincarnation of a family relative that Kikyo was reincarnated from," Kagome sighed and looked away. She had so many questions that no one could ever answer.

Sesshoumaru thought about what she had said and glanced at her. He would ask what she meant by she was now stuck with him. "Kagome do you not wish to be with this Sesshoumaru? Are you not happy my mate? For you said you were stuck with me, instead of being with me," he almost whimpered to his mate when he asked.

Kagome laughed which made Sesshoumaru happy inside though he didn't show it. "Sesshoumaru I was only kidding I did not mean what I said my mate. I love you," Kagome's eyes seemed to glow when Sesshoumaru looked into them. They hadn't noticed that it had become dark and the others were tired.

Sango tapped Kagome on the shoulder and waited for her to look at them. Kagome gasped as she remembered they were ningen and couldn't go as far as they could. "Oh Sango I'm so sorry I didn't realize how late it was," Kagome said and asked Sesshoumaru if they could rest.

Sesshoumaru would have given her anything at the moment she turned her puppy dog eyes to him to ask if they could stop. He nodded, and remembered how she'd used those eyes to cast him under her spell when they first met. During the nights she was gone he usually had found himself thinking about her eyes. They were so beautiful and he wished to just stare at them forever.

Sango and Miroku rested while Kagome and Sesshoumaru stared off into the wilderness. It was a beautiful place to be. Kagome thought about what Inuyasha was doing and growled at what she knew he'd be doing since that's what he always seemed to do anymore. He'd be with Kikyo and she didn't like that at all, but then she thought about her mate. He was handsome, no wonder every female youkai wanted him, but they could never have him for he was hers, forever. Then she came to a conclusion, she would never think about what Inuyasha did in his spare time for she had what made her life complete, and no one could take that from her.

Sesshoumaru had stared at the sleeping ningens. Why was he with them again he hated ningens? Then his mate's eyes began to haunt him again, and he realized it was because of her that he allowed them to even be within 5 ft of his person. She was looking at him and her face glowed in the moonlight. How he wished she hadn't been cast into the future, he had missed her entire life and he wanted to know her more.

"Mate, what was it like in the future? I haven't been able to talk with you tell now, I am also sorry that I never realized who you were when you where in your ningen form," he smiled at her and laid his head on her shoulder. They sat like that for at least an hour.

Kagome decided to tell him. She told him about everything that had ever happened to her and that she hoped to get to know more about him as well. She even told him every curse she'd had which made him growl, every fight, and every little detail of her life.

Sesshoumaru liked that she was honest even when it came to all thoughs young men she had been fond of. Deep down he wanted to go through that well and rip every ningen male she had mentioned apart, but another part of him said to let it go because she was his forever. He told her about his life after she had gone even about how the Great Lord Sesshoumaru had cried over his woman for nearly a year after she had disappeared into time. He heard her growl when he mentioned a female he had been with, he must have said over 200 of them. Most he had deflowered himself but others had been with another male before with him. He also told her how his youkai's and his first had happened.

"My first night with a woman was not the best," he began only to have Kagome ask if he could please skip it but he went on. "I had met a young not bad looking, but never as beautiful as you Kagome, inuyoukai who was a virgin like me. I had been thinking about how you must have looked at the age of 15 since I was 25 at the time. Then she ran out of the woods near the castle, it had been a full moon night and I took her inside after she told me she had run away from her father who beat her. We were in the gardens talking about how bad her life with her father was, when she came onto my person. I never expected the move and later found out she had only done it to try and get me to mark her but I knew you would be back and tried to get her off at first," he stopped for a moment, unsure if he should continue. Kagome seemed to not want to hear the story which made him keep talking.

"I kept to my word that I wouldn't mark another woman Kagome and that's what I've done is it not?" Sesshoumaru asked his peaceful mate.

"Hai, Sesshoumaru you have," Kagome whispered as he pulled her onto his chest when he laid on the ground. Her face was on his chest and she loved how he smelled of rainwater and morning dew. She nuzzled herself closer to him, even though their armor was getting in the way she moved as close as she could.

He continued with his story once she was comfortable. "The next thing I knew my youkai was pleading to me to take the girl. I told the beast that the only woman who would touch me was you, but he took over and quickly got the girl upon her back. He made love to her for about an hour, and then he was about to mark the bitch when I took over. She was nearly dead from the claw mark on her legs and all the wounds my youkai had inflicted on her, she had lost too much blood. She though didn't seem to notice and threw me to the ground and tired to ride me, I quickly got her off and told her to never touch me again," he sighed and continued. "She came at me again, and ordered me to mark her and that we weren't done. I put my clothes back on only to be thrown to the ground by her and she tired to force my fangs into her skin. That's when my father came out and saw the little whore. He grabbed her by the neck and raised her high into the air, then he told her about how she was to never set foot on the castle grounds again for I already had a mate. I felt guilty that my youkai had taken over because I knew not how to control it, and that it nearly took another woman when this Sesshoumaru had you."

Kagome had tears coming down her face. She moved closer to him and whispered, "You told me you knew not what you were doing not that your youkai took over."

"Yes Kagome that was the first woman my youkai was with, after that I learned how to keep it at bay until the night I take you, which I hope will be soon," he felt the guilt fly from himself as he told her about the first woman he'd been with because she smelled like her and he even pretended she was her. He hadn't known what he was doing and hadn't been gentle with the woman who was a virgin. His trusts were to rough and he had not only cut her on the outside but his member had thrown at her inside nearly killing her.

Kagome was pleased to hear him say he had controlled his potency and hadn't buried his seed within any of the woman he'd been with. She fell asleep after his story was over. An erotic dream about them quickly filled her mind, but she managed to smile and say that she was sorry for not trusting him before they left.


	4. On the Night of the Blue Moon, Part I

Sesshoumaru was ready to tell her that she didn't need to apologize because he'd already forgiven her. With most women he had become bored by now or they would have made angry when trying to apologize. He didn't like how women always apologized for something he'd long forgotten but with Kagome it was different. He would have killed a woman who hadn't pleased him by now and was laying the way she was upon his upper torso, but he felt at peace whenever his sweet little mate; or intended mate because he had not yet marked her; was around.

He lay there for what seemed like hours when he finally drifted off into a peaceful slumber with his Kagome nuzzling closer to his waist. Her tail draped over his kneecap and she began to claw at the earth beside him. She seemed to want to become one with his skin for a minute and then he heard her moan. A soft yet pleasing moan, he awoke and wondered what was going on in that little head of hers. Maybe he should go and find out...

~~Kagome's Dream~~

Kagome had fallen asleep only to be pulled into her erotic dream about her and Sesshoumaru. Her dream was about in the middle when she felt another presence inside her mind. The dream Sesshoumaru was now nipping at her right breast and caressing the left with his deadly claws. She moaned and arched toward the dream taiyoukai.

There was little light in the room which her dream took place, just a few candles here and there. She thought his body glowed in the candlelight as he played a-top-of-her. They seemed to be in a dance of sorts till he finally plunged inside of her. She screamed or tired to. Her screams were smothered by him pressing his lips against hers. He seemed to wait until she adjusted around him and then began to move within her. She loved how good this all felt, she wanted to do it forever. Then it hit her, why was she in dream world doing this when she could be doing this with the real Sesshoumaru?

A voice was heard in the background, as if it wasn't there but she knew whom it belonged to, "Mate, is the real thing not good enough for you that you hide in here from me?"

The question was never answered for the real Sesshoumaru stepped out of the shadows and the dreamland one disappeared, he smirked when he saw his copy had vanished and she now lay naked upon the bed. Her legs were spread wide apart but he didn't go to close to her, he wanted the real thing and in the real world.

Kagome smiled at her soon to be lover if she could get him to go against her father's wishes. Though he'd probably just leave within a few minutes or wait tell his copy came back, started to pleasure her, and then stop it all together.

"Sesshoumaru would you like to join me?" she asked in a sexy come and get it voice.

"Here no, maybe later," his voice said as he vanished. She was right he was a man of his word. She shook her head and went back to her dream.

~~Real World~~

Sesshoumaru had thought about taking her but after a while thought against it. He wanted the real thing not the dreamland one. She was so beautiful lying next to his person. He would take her after the week was over; for that should be around the time they get to the palace because of the ningens. He looked at the sky, the moon was bright but on the night he would take her the moon would have a blue tint to it. He never took a woman on the Night of the Blue Moon for it was the night she had disappeared into time and he when little decided: when he got her back he would take her, on a night when the Blue Moon was high in the sky.

He knew how he'd do it. Sesshoumaru would take her to the gardens, which were close to the field where they'd found Kanna's home. He heard Kanna, as Kagome called her was still alive and missed the girl. He would take her to the gardens closest to that field and sit with her until she was completely comfortable. He then would take her into his arms and hold her close whispering something like, "Kagome, will you let this Sesshoumaru have the pleasure of claiming you this night?" If she said yes he would take her there and then, if she did not he would ask why and wait until 3 years passed for the next Blue Moon.

He wanted their night to be on the Blue Moon and if she did not let him take her this moon then he would wait until it passed again, 3 years later. He might not be able to wait but he would try if and when she told him 'no.'

He found himself falling asleep as her scent filled his nose. Roses, honey, and her eyes taunted him until he fell into his dreams. He was dreaming about the Blue Moons before this one. He had never let a woman near him during this time, for it was the time most woman were in heat and he would take them as his mate more easily. He now knew that he had never wanted another on those nights for he wanted a night to say was his and Kagome's. No one had ever had a pleasurable time with him on these nights but for now he would sleep and dream of days to come.

~~In the Morning~~

Miroku thought for sure when he awoke he'd find Sesshoumaru and Kagome awake since they were both inuyoukai and didn't need much sleep. He however was amazed to find them in a loving embrace and Kagome seemed to be trying to become one with Sesshoumaru skin, they truly did love each other.

Sango woke up after Miroku and said he should not stare only to have him state that he was merely observing the surrounding, she didn't believe that. She smiled when she saw they lovers holding each other, a rare smile laid upon Sesshoumaru beautiful face. She watched as they held each other, getting closer or trying to. If they had been any closer Sesshoumaru would be inside her.

Miroku watched Sango as she shuddered, she had seen something she didn't want to and as a hentai he could guess what it was. True if the two got any closer they would be making love, but he banished the thoughts after he saw Sango getting ready for a bath.

"Miroku I'm going to go to the hot springs we saw earlier. I want you to leave them alone ok, maybe even leave the area," Sango wasn't about to trust the monk.

He smiled at her, more like a smirk but he tired to make it a smile. "Sango-chan do you not trust me? Though if you want me to stay out of the area maybe I should come with you, I could scrub your back," he gave her another smirk as she blushed.

 "YOU HENTAI," Sango screamed and then a loud SMACK was heard through the forest. They both turned when Sesshoumaru growled at their direction.

Sesshoumaru had awoken in a way he didn't want to be. First his and Kagome's armor were getting in the way and making this uncomfortable. Then his ears began to pound after the ningen onna screamed at the monk. Kagome growled softly, a shut up already growl. Sesshoumaru seeing his mate unhappy growled at the ningens and took off his blasted armor. With his new arm that Kagome had given him he easily got the metal off and worked with hers. He wanted to feel her curses against him, and he would have what he wanted.

Sango stared as Sesshoumaru toyed with the armor and then settled back into sleep. It was best if they just left the two alone for now. She took Miroku to a clearing and told him that if she didn't find him there when she came back he'd be unconscious the rest of the way.

Miroku on the other hand didn't see anything wrong with his question. He now had a red handprint on his cheek and sighed. He would have to find another way to get Sango to love him as he loved her. His ass rubbing and erotic words were just getting him pounded to dust.

Sango walked to the hot springs with the items Kagome had brought from the future about a month ago. She stripped and got in, she made sure to check the surroundings before getting in though, and she still didn't trust Miroku. When she was done, she came back to the place where she'd left Miroku, he was still there. He stayed and that made Sango curious, he'd never stayed before.

"Hello Sango," Miroku smiled at her. He saw that she still didn't trust him, he sighed. He had hoped that by staying Sango would at lest trust his actions but alas she never would.

"Wow Miroku you stayed that is a first," Sango smiled at the monk, who in turn smiled back. She never told anyone but she really did have feelings for the man. Maybe if he could just end his ass rubbing days she'd accept him. "Come on Miroku we'd better get back."

Miroku nodded and walked behind her. He never once touched her this time, and in return she reached back and held his hand in hers. They had come to the clearing which they'd left Kagome with Sesshoumaru.

"Hey guys what took yah so long," Kagome said using 21 century language. "I never thought you two would get that close," she smirked when she saw Sango quickly pull away and blushed.

"Its not what it looks like Kagome-chan, truly it isn't," Sango said in a hurry. She hadn't noticed that Kagome and Sesshoumaru were up and staring at them.

~~*After Sango and Miroku left the clearing*~~

Kagome had felt when Sesshoumaru took off her armor, she never accepted him to do anything like that. She let it happen though, and when he settled back down, she moved closer. The feeling of their clothes touching felt much better then that stupid armor she was given. She listened as Miroku was drug away from them by Sango.

Sesshoumaru fell back to sleep as soon as the taijiya and monk were gone. He pulled Kagome half-way onto his chest and smiled. She was always getting closer or wanting to, he let this all happen, only because he in fact wanted her closer. Though being closer would mean them having sex, and as a youkai of his word he wouldn't touch her until the end of the week.

Kagome woke up about 40 minutes later, her tail was rapped around Sesshoumaru's waist and her face was in his chest. She smiled when she saw him open one golden eye and look at her. His arm was draped over her shoulder, and Kagome could tell he didn't want her to go anywhere anytime soon. She almost went back to sleep but thought against it, they'd have to get moving soon.

Sesshoumaru woke to find Kagome staring at him, he only had one eye open but he saw her face glow in the morning light. He smirked when she tired to get up only to have him pull her back down.

She wanted to get up and stretch, she frowned at him. He had finally opened both eyes, she stared at his golden-suns. His eyes were beautiful, just like the rest of him, but his eyes showed emotions that would never be seen on his face. "Please Sesshoumaru could I get up and stretch," she gave him her puppy dog eyes knowing he'd let her.

Sesshoumaru sighed, she knew how to get him to let her do to as she wanted. That was a bad thing on his account, but he'd let her, those eyes were just to cute. He watched her get up and go through a series of motions.

"Thanks you Sessy," Kagome said to him with a smile.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow to her, "Sessy?" 'Well,' he thought. 'Its better then Fluffy, as father and my hanyou brother used to call me.'

Kagome laughed, she hadn't expected to say that. "I'm sorry Sesshoumaru, do you not want me to call you that?" she asked, she didn't want to make him mad in anyway.

Sesshoumaru shook his head. He wouldn't care if it was just him and her but he had a reputation to uphold. "Koi, do not call me that around anyone that's not family, or someone that you don't trust," he said looking away from her icy blue orbs that with age now had a tint of gray and green within them.

Kagome sat down next to him, her armor was on her right. She smiled up at the taiyoukai, he glowed to her.

They had been sitting there for a while when Sango and Miroku came back. Kagome noticed them holding hands. She giggled and Sesshoumaru looked at her questionably.

"Hey guys what took yah so long," Kagome said using 21 century language. "I never thought you two would get that close," she smirked when she saw Sango quickly pull away and blushed.

"Its not what it looks like Kagome-chan, truly it isn't," Sango said in a hurry. She saw Kagome smirk at them. "Well Kagome at least I'm not trying to become one with him," she had a snobbish tone to her voice as she glared at Kagome.

Kagome snarled at Sango and got up. She watched as Sango backed away toward her weapon. "How dare you," Kagome screamed. "How dare you say something like that, at least I admit I love Sesshoumaru. You can't even say you love Miroku, and don't deny it Sango we all know how you feel about him," she attacked Sango, she felt her claws rip through Miroku's shoulder when he got in the way between her and Sango.

Sango couldn't believe what Kagome had just said and then she had the nerve to attack her, her a person who's job was to kill demons. She reached for her weapon but was to late, Kagome would get her before she got here weapon so she could throw it. She screamed when she saw Miroku get hit.

"Kami, what have I done?" Kagome said backing away from Miroku. Sesshoumaru pulled her to him, she cried there. "Miroku I'm so sorry," she said pulling away from Sesshoumaru and looking at him, tears streaming down her face.

"Do not say sorry Kagome-sama, it is a minor wound," Miroku said. There was blood still coming out of the wound. He turned his gaze to Sango and gave her a hard expression, "Sango-chan you have no right to say that to Kagome-sama. She loves him and he loves her, that along with her disappearing should make it enough for you to accept what they did during their sleep."

Sango knelt beside him, he still had his hated expression on his face. She nodded to the man she loved, and knew Kagome was right. "Gomen ne Kagome, I should not have said what I just did, and you had every right to attack me because of it," Sango wanted to hold Miroku but he didn't seem to want to be near her.

Miroku's face softened when she said this. He reached out and held her, like Sesshoumaru was holding Kagome as she cried. "Its fine Sango, I'll be alright," he spoke softly to her. Sango's crying stopped and she sat there, that was until he rubbed her firm ass.

"WHEN WILL YOU LEARN YOU HENTAI," Sango screamed. Both Kagome and Sesshoumaru put their hands over there ears.

SMACK was heard for miles. She got up and turned from the now grinning Miroku. 'When will he learn,' Sango thought apologizing to the youkai.

Sesshoumaru had growled when the taijiya made her statement. How dare she say such a thing to his betrothed. He watched as Kagome got up screamed and attacked her. When her claws went through the monk he was instantly beside Kagome, and pulled her into his chest. He comforted her until she calmed and apologized, he was happy that the monk didn't hold a grudge and even told the taijiya off. He never knew someone could scream so loud until the taijiya known as Sango proved him wrong. Kami how his ears hurt, he couldn't hear a thing for a couple minutes.

"Sango please next time just hit him," Kagome whimpered to the woman she considered her sister. She had a pounding in her ears that just wouldn't go away and she had began to cry from pain.

"Oh Kagome I'm so sorry," Sango said to Kagome. She knew youkai had better hearing but never thought her screaming could affect her sister so. She sat down next to Kagome and watched the tears of pain come down her face.

Sesshoumaru had a pounding as well, but it soon passed. He had people screaming around him all day and had become used to it, but his mate was not. She had just come back to her youkai life and didn't know how much better her senses were. He nuzzled the crock of her neck; he didn't like seeing his intended in pain. She cried until the pain left and then cuddled to him.

Kagome couldn't believe how much that hurt. She couldn't hear, Sango had something to her but she didn't know what it was. She now had a major headache, and she didn't think it would make her start to cry. The pain wouldn't stop until Sesshoumaru comforted her but the headache was still there.

Sango felt guilt as she watched them hold each other. She had caused Kagome pain and couldn't stop it. All she could do was frown and wait for Kagome's pain to pass. Sango's face became beet red when they cuddled, she looked down.

Kagome laughed at Sango's embarrassment. She only got a look of hate when Sango looked back up and went to Miroku's side.

"I told you monk that if you touched me one more time, you'd be unconscious the rest of the way, now didn't I?" Miroku couldn't answer because that's what Sango did, knocked him unconscious.

Kagome stopped laughing and looked at him, she didn't feel sorry for him. He'd done the same thing to her in her ningen form many times, and the same thing had happened. The man just needed to learn how to keep his hands to himself, then he'd get a woman. "Well Sango-chan. You put him this state, you can carry him until we get there, or he wakes up," Kagome said.

Sango gave her a disbelieving expression. She couldn't carry him and her weapon at the same time, and she wasn't going to put him on her back. Only because he might wake up and being on her back would only lead to more screaming and him being knocked out again. She sighed, and went to gather some things to make something to drag him on.

Sesshoumaru watched her go, this was only going to make the trip slower. He walked over when Sango came back, "I will carry him. I plan to be at the castle by the Blue Moon, and with you dragging him, we will get there late."

Sango nodded at him, she didn't really want to drag him anyway. Why though did Sesshoumaru want to be there by the Night of the Blue Moon? She decided to forget about it and they all started off.

Sesshoumaru picked up the monk when the women started off. He put him over his shoulder, "Kagome I believe you are forgetting something."

Kagome looked back at where he was pointing. Her stupid armor, he already had his on. She sighed, walked back, and put it on. "Happy now," she asked him. She shook her head when he nodded. Kagome ran back to Sango, they began a conversation. Kagome couldn't help but laughed at old times. Her life had changed so much over the passed few days, and yet it seemed that this life suited her better then the last.

None of them noticed Inuyasha following behind. He had gone to Kikyo only to be told that she had better people to spend her time with. He had always thought she wanted to take him to hell with her, so they could be together. Now he's being told off by the clay pot. He walked for a day or so until he caught up with his friends. Kagome might not love him but he could still be her friend, couldn't he? He saw everything that had happened from when Sesshoumaru and Kagome went to sleep until they left. He stayed behind, not wanting to show himself just yet.

Sesshoumaru walked behind the group. He watched Kagome laugh and once in a while looked back at him, he'd growl when she did. That only caused her to giggle and look forward again. Sesshoumaru loved almost every reactions she gave him, he couldn't help but think about what would make her scream while making love to him. He'd heard her moan already and wanted to hear it again, but he wanted to hear what it would sound like to have her scream his name. The wind changed directions when he smelled Inuyasha's rainwater and pine scent.

Kagome most have smelled it too cause she turned around and ran off in the opposite direction. She came back to where they were standing with a struggling Inuyasha in her grasp.

"What the fuck Kagome let me go," Inuyasha yelled. She only smiled and dropped him. He watched as she crossed her arms over her breasts, she was learning to many things from Sesshoumaru.

"Hey Inuyasha what took you so long," Sango asked.

"What do you mean 'what took me so long?'" Inuyasha asked her. This was becoming annoying especially when Kagome giggled. "What do you find so funny," he growled at Kagome.

Her face changed in an instant, "I find your attitude funny if you must know." She looked at him with a harden face.

'Damn she's learning way to many ways on how to be more like Sesshoumaru,' Inuyasha thought to himself. He couldn't believe Kagome's change after all this time of thinking about it and even seeing it.

"I heard that Inuyasha," Kagome said.

"Heard what?" Inuyasha said glaring at her, then his face softened. He couldn't stay angry with Kagome for long.

"To say as you just did," Kagome coughed and then continued. "'Damn, she's learning way to many ways on how to be more like Sesshoumaru,"' she said coldly.

"Holy crap Kagome. Why didn't you tell me you could read minds?" Inuyasha snarled at her. He looked at over at brother, who had Miroku over his shoulder. "What the fuck happened to Miroku?" Inuyasha asked them.

"Hey Kagome, I didn't know you could read minds either," Sango said. No wonder Kagome knew she loved Miroku, or was it obvious. "I did that," she said pointing at Miroku.

"Damn, what he do this time? It must have been really bad for you to cut him, I can smell his blood," Inuyasha said smelling the air around him. He already knew but didn't want them to know he'd been following.

Kagome frowned, "I did that by accident, but Sango knocked him out after he did what he usually does."

"Oh I see, Sango when are you going to quite hitting him?" Inuyasha began. "I don't think he can take much more punishment from you."

Both the girls laughed and Sesshoumaru walked over to his brother. "Inuyasha here," he said dropping Miroku onto him.

"What the fuck, why do I have to carry him?" Inuyasha growled at his half-brother. Sesshoumaru only smirked at him, and turned. "Hey you jackass I asked you a question."

Kagome spoke up after that, and scared the hanyou half to death. "Inuyasha if you wish to stay alive, I suggest you learn some better language around my mate," she hissed in his face. She even punched him in the face and walked off, saying things like, "Fucking hanyou needs to learn his place!" and "Inuyasha will die if he does that again, I'll make sure of it!"

Sesshoumaru was shocked by what she just did, and on his defense. He felt pride; she was a good companion and would make an excellent life mate. He turned his attention to the hanyou, "Inuyasha you will carry him because you are his friend, not I."

Inuyasha was pissed now, Kagome had hit him. He'd still be friends with her but how dare the bitch hit him, and over a man she thought was a killer. Now she loved him and she didn't care if he was anything as long as he was hers.


	5. On the Night of the Blue Moon, Part II

They walked for the next two days stopping now and then. Sesshoumaru wasn't worried though, at this pace they'd get there the night before the Blue Moon. He'd get his chance at Kagome, at the palace, on the night he wanted. 'Three more days then she will truly be mine,' Sesshoumaru thought to himself, smiling inside.

Inuyasha hated having to carry Miroku, kami was the man heavy. He was still angry with Kagome, he hadn't realized it but she had ended up clawing his face just a bit. He didn't like how close she was to Sesshoumaru in the night either, they needed to get a room and soon.

Kagome walked on talking to Sango now and then. The taijiya seemed to like talking and that was a good thing. She liked talking to Sango, especially when Miroku wasn't there to butt into the conversation.

Now it was night, and they decided to take a bath. Sesshoumaru loved the idea, and smirked at Kagome, who he now held hands with. "Kagome, would you like for me to join you?" he purred after he pulled her down into his lap.

Kagome blushed, he wanted to come with. She didn't care if he did but couldn't he have just followed and then asked when they weren't around everyone. She was about to nod when Inuyasha spoke up.

"I don't think so, your not going anywhere with Kagome," Inuyasha snarled at his brother, who in turn snarled back.

The damn hanyou was telling him what he could and couldn't do with his woman. "She does not belong to you, she can decide for herself," Sesshoumaru hissed at Inuyasha. He saw Inuyasha's ears fold back upon his head, and looked back down at an angry Kagome.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha what did I tell you. Another thing Sesshoumaru is right you don't own me so get over it, I'm not your lover and will do as I wish with mine," Kagome yelled toward him. "Plus Inuyasha I think you deserve something I haven't given to you in a while," Kagome smiled at him seductively.

"Really what's that Kagome?" Inuyasha asked forgetting about what she'd said before that.

Sesshoumaru glanced down at her. 'Does she still have feelings for him?' he asked himself. His heartbeat became fast and he fought back snarling at her.

Kagome smiled an evil smile. "Sit Inuyasha!" she said and watched as he slammed into the dirt. Then she got up from Sesshoumaru lap, took in a lot of air, and yelled, "SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!!!!!" Kagome ran out of air after that, but when she was able to talk again, she said, "Sit you baka hanyou!"

Inuyasha couldn't believe this, she had never said sit so many times in a row before. His back hurt now and he groaned in pain. His body had made a crater and he couldn't get up at the moment so he sat there, deep in his hole.

Sesshoumaru really liked Kagome's control over the baka. She could do that forever and he'd never tire from seeing Inuyasha slam into the ground. He nearly laughed when he read Kagome's thought and found her plan. He looked back up at her, she had a smiled upon her face. He reached up and pulled her into his lap again.

Kagome smiled at her taiyoukai, and she said she really needed a bath. She got up and started off, but to no avail.

"Kagome, have you forgotten what this Sesshoumaru asked you?" Sesshoumaru purred pulling her back down. She looked up at him, thought about it, and blushed like mad.

"Sesshoumaru if you really want to you can," Kagome squeaked. She could feel how hard he was through his clothing, he really wanted her, but she knew he would not take her. She smiled at him when he picked her up and said they'd be back in around 20 minutes.

Sesshoumaru almost did take her when she pealed off her clothing. She looked even better then any youkai he'd been with. He took his off only to make her blush even more, her face now a beet red color. Her body glowed when he lowered her into the water, then got in with her.

Kagome couldn't believe this, he was in the water with her, NAKED. She had blushed from his size. 'Kami, you have blessed this man in more ways then most,' she thought to herself.

'This Sesshoumaru would have thought you'd like what he is blessed with,' Sesshoumaru replied to her thought.

'Stay out of my head you hentai,' she said back, only to make his eyes dance with amusement. He was laughing inside, that she could tell. She quickly washed and was about to get out, but Sesshoumaru pulled her to him.

He purred to her, he had decided on doing something that he never thought he'd do. He wasn't going to make love and mark her with a mating mark, but he was going to give her his courting mark. He tipped her head to one side, and bit down, only to make her lose consciousness.

Kagome thought he'd take her there, but was confused when he tilted her head to one side. She roamed his head for what he was about to do, when she felt his breath over her neck. Then she felt him push his fangs into her skin, she lost consciousness after that.

Sesshoumaru knew that by giving her his courting mark, he was telling others that she was his intended. That's what made him do what he just did, even if it would be replaced with a mating mark in 2 days. He picked her up, dressed her, then himself, and walked back.

Sango stared at him when he walked into the clearing. She was about to ask something when Inuyasha's voice filled the clearing they were in.

"What the fuck did you do to her you bast..." Inuyasha began then he stopped. He could clearly see the mark on Kagome's neck. No it wasn't a mating mark but it was damn close which meant Sesshoumaru planned on claiming her forever.

The taijiya didn't know what to say when she saw the courting mark. Her sister was going to have a mate soon, and she was happy and yet mad at the same time. She felt happiness because Sesshoumaru's courting mark meant she couldn't go with some bastard who only wanted her for sex, or how she looked. She was angered though that Sesshoumaru had knocked her unconscious by giving it to her.

Sesshoumaru wanted to get back to the castle now and started off with Kagome in his arms. It was night but they had had enough rest for the day, "Are you coming or staying?" Sesshoumaru began to walk again, he sensed the others quickly follow.

Inuyasha couldn't believe this Kagome was Sesshoumaru's intended. He felt jealousy deep inside. He loved Kagome deep down, but Kikyo had blocked his feelings from him.

Sango watched as Inuyasha picked Miroku up and they were off. She watched the surrounding change, and she felt happiness when Kagome awoke.

Kagome woke up, she could still fill Sesshoumaru's fang mark. She reached up and touched it, then looked at him. They were almost to the palace. "What did you do to me?" she asked him.

"I gave you a courting mark. Not like a mating mark but it shows others that you are to be mine one day," Sesshoumaru said never once looking down.

Kagome stared at him for a moment and then decided to sleep some more. She could feel his armor spikes go into her shoulder but it didn't bother her, she just needed sleep.

The next day was not that bad, well until the afternoon. Sesshoumaru had become angered by Inuyasha because he kept yelling about how he didn't give Kagome a choice before giving her the mark. Then Inuyasha smelled the air, and snarled.

"Your competition in coming," Inuyasha said smirking at his brother.

Kagome gave him a questioning look until a familiar gust of wind came into view and she jumped into Sesshoumaru's arms. She made Sesshoumaru have to find a better footing cause he nearly fell over when she jumped at him.

Sesshoumaru had in fact nearly fallen over. He almost hadn't caught her either, but wanted to know why she did it. He looked at her, and decided it best if he ask with his mind. 'What's wrong Kagome?' he asked.

'Kouga, that's what's wrong,' she said pointing at a male wolf-youkai who had sped to a stop. Kagome gripped onto Sesshoumaru, but he put her down. She looked at Kouga, who was smiling and starting to walk toward her. She backed behind the snarling Sesshoumaru.

Kouga was wondering why Kagome was hiding from him, and behind a inuyoukai who looked like Inuyasha. He looked at the two and directed his attention to Inuyasha, "Hey Inu-san, you never said you have a brother."

"Half-brother," Sesshoumaru hissed. He looked back at Kagome, and saw in her mind why she didn't want the wolf there. He wanted to take her as his mate, well Sesshoumaru couldn't have that. "State your business wolf," he yelled/growled at Kouga.

Kouga looked at Sesshoumaru then Kagome. She looked different somehow, she even smelled different. He started toward her, "I'm here to see my woman dog boy, now get out of my way."

Sesshoumaru was instantly on him. He put Kouga into on of his famous death holds; he raised the stupid wolf into the air before speaking. "She is not your woman, nor could she have ever been your woman. She has been betrothed to me since she was born, so I would suggest you back down wolf," his eyes were bleeding red. His youkai was taking control and he was pissed that the wolf even thought he'd have a chance with his Kagome.

Kagome walked behind him and rapped her arms around his neck. "Sesshoumaru don't hurt him, yes he does like me, but I can only like him as a friend. Let him down Sesshoumaru, I belonged to you. I've always belonged to you, no one can change that," she spoke sweetly to him, purring in his ear. She couldn't see Kouga die, not like this.

Sesshoumaru listened to what she said, then dropped the wolf. He snarled at him and turned toward Kagome. He picked her up bridle style and turned his gaze on the stunned Kouga, "If you ever come after the woman I am betrothed to you will die wolf."

"K-Kagome, you never said you were betrothed from birth," Kouga said to her as she clung to Sesshoumaru. He knew the name and now he remembered the face of the Taiyoukai of the West. "I would have never told Ayame I was going to take you as a mate and mated her if I'd known," he yelled in her face.

Sesshoumaru defended her before she could defend herself. "For your information wolf, she didn't know. She is the daughter of Lord Reocuksai, have you ever heard of him? If not he is the Lord of the Northern Lands, and this is his daughter who was sent through time by a dark miko. Now leave us be," Sesshoumaru glared at the wolf.

Kouga looked at the now glaring inu. He was so mad, but what he had just learned was amazing and couldn't possibly be true. "That can't be true Lord Reo never had a daughter," Kouga shouted.

"Look at my forehead Kouga, what do you see?" Kagome said growling at the wolf. "The symbol upon my forehead will be your proof, and I want you to say what you just did to my father. I know what he'll do, but I'd like to see it happen as well."

Kouga looked, and there it was, the symbol for the Northern Lands. He became affair at that moment, he'd just said something that would offend Lord Reo, and he'd probably get himself killed. "I'm sorry I didn't realize....anyway it just didn't seem true, I'm sorry if I have offended your family line Kagome," Kouga said kneeling before Kagome.

"You are forgiven Kouga, now stand and get out of our sight," Kagome yelled at him. She watched Kouga leave with his tail between his legs. She looked back at Sesshoumaru, she could tell he wasn't going to let her go after that.

"If we hurry we'll be at the palace the by this evening," Sesshoumaru said before starting off again. Then he looked back at Inuyasha, "He wasn't much competition was he Inuyasha? But for you I guess he was."

Inuyasha snarled at his brother. He thought that Kouga would at least try to take Kagome, but the damn wolf had to much pride. He picked Miroku back up, 'Damn Sango did she have to knock him so hard?'

Kagome stayed where she was, for Sesshoumaru would growl when she tried to leave. She leaned into him, "Sesshoumaru, no one with take me from you. You can put me down, I love you. I won't leave I promise."

Sesshoumaru shook his head and kept going. He wasn't worried about what Kagome would do, but what other males would do. Some youkai were as strong as him, and if they became interested in her they might kidnap her and then mark her. They wouldn't care if she was betrothed or even if she wore his courting mark.

They rest watched from behind, trying to keep up with Sesshoumaru's pace. It was easy when he slowed down to let them catch up but when he felt they were going to slow he'd go faster and they'd have to run. About an hour later the Northern Palace came into view.

Kagome watched as they walked up to the gates, the guards were both male youkai. Two young tiger-youkai who were eyeing her lustfully well until Sesshoumaru snarled at them both.

"Lady Kagome," one of them said. "May I ask who your friends are my lady?"

"Please just Kagome," Kagome said.

"No, they will show respect to my soon to be mate," Sesshoumaru hissed after she said that.

"But Sesshoumaru," Kagome gave him her puppy dog eyes.

They didn't work this time, Sesshoumaru was still pissed from his encounter with Kouga. "No, they will show respect to the daughter of the Northern Lands' Lord, and the betrothed mate of the Lord of the Western Lands."

Kagome sighed, he was still mad and she could tell. "Yes, my mate," she said looking back at the guards. "These are my friends Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku, Kirara is with Shippo at this time and I will go get him in a week or so," she pointed to her friends as she said their name.

The guards nodded and allowed them to pass. They were greeted by every servant who was there. The males were growled at by Sesshoumaru, and Kagome growled at the females. They didn't like what was going through their minds about their betrothed mate.

Lord Reo was sitting in his chair when he saw them walk in. He growled at Sesshoumaru, only because of the way his hands were arranged on his daughter or he wouldn't have cared.

"For once will you shut your mouth Reo," Sesshoumaru's eyes had a tint of red within them.

"Please father we're not in the mood," Kagome said after being set on the floor. She knew Sesshoumaru was still angry and to admit it, so was she.

Reo looked at his daughter and knew by what she was thinking he should shut his mouth. He couldn't seem to be able to reach into Sesshoumaru's though, the man had too many barriers. He sighed, "Sesshoumaru your ward and the toad named Jaken are here, they arrived during your absence."

Sesshoumaru nodded and went to his room. He could smell Rin and Jaken somewhere in the gardens, he could also smell Kagome from her room. He went in to find her glaring at Inuyasha. He was going through most of her things, she sighed. "Inuyasha it is not polite to go through a woman's things," Sesshoumaru said to his hanyou brother.

"Damn Sesshoumaru, I can smell you all over this room, and yet its her room," Inuyasha shouted to his brother.

"Well Inuyasha that might be because when this Sesshoumaru visited the Northern Palace he was given this room so he would feel close to the person he loved," he hissed back.

"Like I care," Inuyasha spat. "There's even a painting of when you were young, Kami help us that you used to smile." He was having a fun time going through her things. He'd already gone through her closet and some of her childhood toys.

"Well I happened to have known him when he smiled Inuyasha, and I liked when he did. Another thing Inuyasha, I love that painting and its not going anywhere," Kagome spat back.

Sesshoumaru didn't care at the moment. He knew that a painting from when he was around 8 was in this room, but only because Reo had it put in there. He'd wanted to take it down, until Reo told him it was best to leave it because Kagome had loved to look at it, and was delighted when she found out that the charming young inu was her betrothed.

"Inuyasha, stay out of that," Kagome pounced on him when he reached for a small box. "No one but me can open that," she said taking it from him and putting it back.

Inuyasha stared at her, "What's in it Kagome?" Even if he had to take the box from her he'd find out what was in it.

"That's for me to fucking know or I would have showed you now wouldn't I?" she screamed. The box had a dragon across the top of its black leather, a golden lock kept it shut, and it contained a small painting of her mother, along with a few things she had kept dear to her heart when young.

"I'll found out what's in that box Kagome just wait and see," Inuyasha growled at her until the smell of salt hit his nose.

"No you won't Inuyasha. What's in this box is something I hold dear to my heart, now get out of my room," Kagome cried. She never knew her mother and no one but her deserved to open that box.

Sesshoumaru knew what was in that box. Not because he'd read her mind but because he had opened it long ago, and his guilt had been with him until he told Reo what he'd done.

He sat with her after Inuyasha left. Until she stopped crying he had held her. He watched as she climbed into bed, and looked up at him.

Kagome felt comfortable with Sesshoumaru and didn't want him to leave her alone. "Sesshoumaru, would you like to stay in here tonight I don't wish to be by myself," Kagome whimpered. She was being childish she knew but she didn't want him to go not yet. She sat up in bed and started to take off her armor. How she hated the damn thing, she could never get it off. She felt Sesshoumaru's hand over hers, he helped her until it was off.

Sesshoumaru noticed how she always had trouble taking off her armor and helped her with it. He then took off his in front of her, she smiled at him when he got in with her.

One of the servants came by to ask Kagome with she needed anything to find Sesshoumaru sitting beside her. "Lady Kagome, do you need anything?" she asked walking into the room.

"Could you close the door Mistra?" Kagome said lying down in bed. Sesshoumaru laid next to her but didn't touch her until Mistra closed the door and was gone. Kagome felt his tail rap around her and then around her fluffy white/silver appendage, then he pulled her toward him, until she couldn't get any closer.

Sesshoumaru pulled her body to his after the servant girl named Mistra was gone. Her body curved to his. His legs were bent forward but her butt curved as his legs went out, and she put her legs as close to his as possible. Her back curved to his stomach, while her head was just below his chin. He loved that his nose could be put into her hair so he could enjoy her scent through the night. "Kagome I will stay with you any night you wish for this Sesshoumaru to be with you," he smiled into her hair so no one could see.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru," Kagome said. This wasn't the most comfortable position but it would do as long as Sesshoumaru was happy. She fell asleep and was soon followed by Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru held her until her breath evened out telling him she'd gone to sleep. He liked having her so close, and quickly feel to sleep after she did. He must have stayed in that position because when he woke up he found Inuyasha staring at him, wide eyed, and ready to laugh.

Kagome woke up when Inuyasha began to laugh, "What do you find so funny?" She watched as Inuyasha got up and pointed at the way Sesshoumaru was holding her. She was still in the same position as before so why was he laughing?

"Looks like you got a visitor during the night," Inuyasha said pointing at a small bundle in the sheets. He began to laugh again when Rin came out and wiped her eyes, while yawning.

Kagome smiled at the girl, then at Sesshoumaru. "Inuyasha you find that Rin coming in during the night because she was scared funny?" Kagome asked the rolled over hanyou.

Inuyasha couldn't say anything so he just nodded when she asked.

Kagome shook her head at the hanyou, "Inuyasha, Rin is young. And its not like we aren't dressed. Now what to do about you."

Rin pulled at Kagome's arm, "Kagome-chan why is he laughing? Rin does not see anything that is funny, though Rin does think Inuyasha-san is going crazy."

Kagome smiled at the little girl, no wonder Sesshoumaru kept her, she was cute. "Inuyasha I believe you need to be punished, now how to do that is the question? What do you think Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru looked at her, "Maybe you should make him sit, koi."

Kagome's face brightened at the idea, "How prefect! Yes I believe that will do for now." She giggled as she leaned over Rin and smirked at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha sit boy," Kagome nearly whispered it but the necklace heard it like it had been yelled. Pulling at Inuyasha by the neck it threw him to the ground.

He groaned and waited for the pain to pass. Damn he needed a new best friend, cause Kagome was to rough with him. He hated these beads and hoped she'd get rid of them soon. "Kagome want to watch the moon rise with me tonight?" Inuyasha asked after recovering.

"Why Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

Sesshoumaru didn't like where this conversation was going. Tonight was the Night of the Blue Moon, his chance at Kagome. No way in hell would the hanyou fuck up his chance at Kagome's person. He'd seen her naked before but this time he'd wouldn't just sit there and watch her, he'd help her, along with claiming her, and taking her virginity. "No Inuyasha you baka, she will be with me tonight," Sesshoumaru said getting out of bed. He reached over and put back on his armor, along with handing Kagome's hers.

Kagome groaned when Sesshoumaru gave her armor to her. Like she wanted to put the damn thing back on so that she'd have to take it back off again. She put the thing back on, at least she had no problems getting it on, but getting it off was the hard part.

"Don't worry Kagome, I'll help you take it off tonight," Sesshoumaru said.

Rin sat there listening for a minute then decided she was being left out of the conversation. "Inuyasha Rin will watch the moon rise with you," the little 8 year old chirped.

"I guess that will do. Come on Rin we need to get ready for breakfast," Inuyasha sighed to himself. He wanted to watch the Blue Moon rise with Kagome. Most other female youkai started there heat cycle during this time and hoped she would too.

After they left together Kagome looked at her taiyoukai, "What are we doing tonight Sesshoumaru besides watching the moon rise? I happen to know today is the end of a week and you're allowed to touch me, so tell me what else you have planned."

"You will find out when it happens koi," Sesshoumaru said making sure she couldn't reach into his mind to find out.

Kagome sighed, she couldn't read his thoughts. 'Oh well,' she thought. She got up and they headed for breakfast. She followed Sesshoumaru since she had forgotten where the dinning room was.

Sesshoumaru noticed how even with her memories back she couldn't find her way around. She followed behind him, though he didn't mind that she did. He heard her sigh again and smirked. From what she was thinking she really wanted to know what he had planned for her.

Kagome smiled at her father when they entered. They were the last ones to enter the room. Sango was sitting next to Inuyasha because Miroku had finally woken up and wanted to sit next to her. Inuyasha was sitting between the two; looking back and forth hoping someone would save him. Rin had been seated next to Sango and on the left side of the table. She watched as Sesshoumaru walked to the right side and pulled out a chair for her, she gladly sat down. She was seated next to her father and beside Sesshoumaru. 'Could this get any more perfect, my friends, family, everyone I know, well almost everyone is here,' she said to herself.

Breakfast was great, they had lots of food, and it all tasted wonderful. Kagome loved the favor, though most of the stuff her father and Sesshoumaru had where raw. They would laugh or her father would out loud when she wouldn't touch it. When it was over Sesshoumaru came up behind her and scared her half to death.

"Sesshoumaru did you have to do that?" Kagome said holding her beating heart.

"I wanted to know if you would take a walk with me to the fields. I hear Kanna is still alive and has a family near there," Sesshoumaru said laughing inside. He truly thought it was funny but didn't want her mad at him. Not today, no this day she would become his and he wouldn't screw that up.

Kagome gave him a smile, "Really!?"

He merely nodded and took her arm. He led her to the field where they found Kanna's mother and siblings. He sniffed at the air until he found her scent, then took Kagome over to a neko den where he smelled her.

Kagome couldn't believe this there was her once little Kanna with two kits. She reached down and stoked the neko she once had as a somewhat pet. Kanna looked up at her and gave her a neko smile then went back to watching her kits.

Sesshoumaru knew he'd made Kagome happy and looked up to find it was around 4 in the afternoon. 'Not long now,' he thought. He couldn't get the thought that in just a few hours she would truly be his.

Inuyasha watched as the day went by, he had been with Rin most of the day because the kid wouldn't stop asking him what was so important about the moon. Then the dang toad had to keep following Rin who followed him.

Sango was with Miroku most of the day. Mainly because he wouldn't leave any of the female servants alone. She didn't know how many times she'd hit him today but she never tired from it.

Miroku couldn't believe all the females around the place. Most where youkai but he found a few ningens who he happily flirted with. He had at least 50 slap marks on his cheeks by Sango but there were so many women. They could only wonder where Sesshoumaru and Kagome were.

Dinner time came and went. Kagome had shook her head when her father tired to make her act liked the inu she was by eating raw meat. She gagged when he forced it down.

"Kagome if you hadn't been thrown throw time I'd be furious that you don't act like the inu you are. Another thing who taught you to eat cooked meat?" Reo asked his daughter.

"Shiori, that's who. Though I think she tired to get me to eat it that way when I was younger, I just wouldn't. I would have if I'd known I was a inu," Kagome smiled at her father who frowned and shook his head.

Reo couldn't understand most of the ningen things his daughter did. She was different that's for sure, but he would have to teach her how to be the inu she was. That was the difficult part, how was he going to get her to change after 16 years of ningen ways.

Sesshoumaru didn't like most of the things she did either, but she had been raised by ningens. Her meat had to be cooked, she did a lot of ningen things, and she acted like one. Well, he'd have to help Reo break her of these ways, they were just to different.

Kagome didn't like this, they were going to try and change her. She'd put up a fight before they broke her. She sighed and looked out the window. The moon was rising and it had a blue tinted color to it.

Sesshoumaru looked out the window and saw the Blue Moon was rising. He said he was done and went to his room. 'Now how do I get her away from her father?' he asked himself. Reo didn't want to be away from his daughter and was asking a lot of questions.

Kagome smiled when Sesshoumaru got up to leave, then she heard him say something in her mind like, 'Kagome do you wish to come with? I'd love if you would join this Sesshoumaru in 10 minutes or so.' Now though her father had tons of questions and was asking them all. She answered most and then watched everyone leave. "Father, may I go watch the moon rise with Sesshoumaru?" she asked her father.

Reo sighed, his daughter by morning would no longer be just an intended mate. He'd finally got pass Sesshoumaru barriers and knew the boys plan. "Go ahead, don't let this old inu stop you," Reo smiled at his daughter.

Kagome smiled and kissed her fathers cheek, "Thank you father."

He merely nodded and watched her go. She would soon truly be one with her mate, and he couldn't stop it.

Sesshoumaru watched Kagome enter his room, and walk up beside him. "So Kagome do you wish to come watch the moon rise with this Sesshoumaru?" Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow to her.

"Sesshoumaru the moon already is rising so we better hurry," Kagome grabbed his arm and pulled him out the door. Kagome didn't know what Sesshoumaru wanted but she was pretty sure.

Sesshoumaru led Kagome to a garden, one close to the field they'd been in earlier. He sat down and looked toward the sky, it truly was beautiful but she shined brighter then the moon ever could. He put his arm around her when she sat down.

Kagome watched the moon as it rose high into the sky. She tilted her head onto Sesshoumaru's shoulder, and smiled. His thoughts showed what he wanted and she was going to give him what he wanted. He would have her, that she was sure.

They both sat there staring at the sky as the moon rose. Once it was dark you could see the moon and stars clearly.

"It's beautiful Sesshoumaru," Kagome said. In the future you could never see the stars or moon this well, it was magical to her. Here it was like a natural thing, with no lights blocking the darkness it was beautiful.

Sesshoumaru turned toward her, her icy blue eyes danced with the light of the moon. How he wished to stare at them forever, he could get lost in them and never complain. Sesshoumaru sat up and toyed with the straps that held his armor on. When he got it off he looked over at her. "Kagome do you need some help with that," he said pointing to her armor.

Kagome nodded and watched as he pulled the knots free, eventually the damn thing came off. She smiled at him and turned her gaze back to the moon. The Blue Moon could barely be seen from the shrine 500 years from then.

Sesshoumaru took this as the best time to take her. He pulled her into his chest and laid back into the grass. They were on a slop and he heard her sigh after a while.

Kagome raised her hand to his neck and rubbed the spot. She heard along with feeling him purr as she did. She smiled again and sat up. Looking down at him she said, "Why Sesshoumaru I didn't know you purred."

Sesshoumaru turned to her, "This Sesshoumaru does not purr."

"What ever," she said and was pulled back onto him. She felt warm and had a lot of butterflies in her stomach at this moment. Again she began to rub his neck and again he purred. "So I take it that you like when I do that," she smirked when he nodded.

Sesshoumaru couldn't take it anymore. "Kagome will you allow this Sesshoumaru to take you this night?" Sesshoumaru asked tightening his grip. He hoped she would say yes.

Kagome couldn't believe he'd asked that, she had hoped he would and he did. She felt tears swell up in her eyes. "Yes Sesshoumaru, you can take me any night you wish," Kagome whispered to him. Her claws tightened around his clothing.

Sesshoumaru's heartbeat became quick when she said yes. He could smell her arousal from being with him. He rolled her off and began taking off his clothing. He was hard now that she'd allow him to take her.

Kagome watched as he took his clothing off. He then leaned down and kissed her before taking off his pants. The next thing Kagome knew they were naked and he was kissing her deeply.

Sesshoumaru broke their kiss and trailed a line of kisses on her jaw line. She moaned which only made him want her more. He was now rubbing the spot where he'd mark her after he released, and she was rubbing him. He licked at her skin, and felt her shudder beneath him.

Kagome felt his soft lips trail kiss after kiss down her skin. He licked her a few times, and she couldn't help but moan. "Sesshoumaru, oh Sesshoumaru," she moaned. She felt his lips land on her right breast. His claws of his left hand were caressing her left.

Sesshoumaru sucked and nipped at her breast. He could feel her nipples peak up at him as his tongue lapped over it. He could taste her blood after he nipped a little to hard at her right breast. He would move to the other one once he felt one had had to much attention.

Kagome shuddered when he moved down her body and licked her navel. She arched her body to him, she couldn't help it her body seemed to move of its own accord.

Sesshoumaru scrapped at her thighs with his claws. Thin lines of blood could be seen against her glowing skin. Then he position himself between her thighs his head next to her cunt. His tongue snaked out and between her folds.

Kagome clawed at the ground around her. She could feel him lap at her hidden jewel. She climaxed and screamed, "Sesss....hou....ma...ru!" and gave him more of what he wanted. She had a burning deep within her stomach that she couldn't ignore.

Sesshoumaru could feel the heat coming off of her. He spread her legs farther apart, Kagome's hand were now within his hair. Sesshoumaru pulled he closer so he could get a better reach with his tongue. Sesshoumaru lapped at her jewel until she climaxed again. Then he found her virginal passage, stiffened his tongue, and drove it inside her.

Kagome moved away when he stuck his tongue inside her. He pulled at her pelvis and pulled her back into position, even if she didn't want to be. His tongue felt like a river of lava flowing inside her.

Sesshoumaru pulled his tongue out and trust it back into her. He felt her arch toward him, which only gave him a further reach inside her. When she bucked at him, he had to pull out of her and hold her pelvis to keep her down.

Kagome bucked against his face when she climaxed again. Her body seemed to be out of control until she calmed. Then she felt him go back to lapping her nectar up.

Sesshoumaru noticed the thin layer of sweat over her body. His youkai was howling inside, and he knew it wouldn't let him have much more time with her. He climbed back up her body to capture her lips in a passionate kiss. He stroked her bottom lip until she gave him entrance, then he played with her tongue. He smelled her arousal grow as he stroked her side while petting her thigh.

Kagome couldn't take the burning anymore. "Sesshoumaru take me, oh ta...ke me," she panted once he pulled away.

He could tell what was bothering her, and smiled down at her. "Kagome, I'm sorry for this," Sesshoumaru said pushing his cock into her virginal passageway. His felt like the happiest person alive when he took her virginity, he'd never had happiness like this before.

Kagome tired to cry but couldn't, the pain was to much. She felt Sesshoumaru pull her head up off the ground and into his neck comforting her. When the pain passed though she couldn't believe the pleasure. Kagome moaned to her lover, telling him she was ready.

Sesshoumaru began to move within her. He pulled his cock out until his tip remained inside, then pushed back in. He made his movements slow, and gentle for her, though he wanted to go fast and hard.

Kagome arched to him again. "Sesshoumaru faster, harder...plea...se," she growled to him.

His bitch wanted to go faster, well he'd give her what she wanted. He pulled out and pushed back into her with lightning speed. His demonic speed made him have to hold Kagome so she wouldn't rock to hard. He could see red for some time as her body rocked beneath him, then his youkai took over.

She screamed into the night and closed her eyes. She could feel every climax before it would hit her. When she opened her eyes she found she was no longer with Sesshoumaru but his youkai. She knew that not long from now hers would take over. Kagome could see red as her youkai came out to play.

They were both red eyed and both every pleased. Sesshoumaru though wanted his woman to ride him and flipped them over. He kept trusting though she didn't know what to do. "Ride me woman," his youkai hissed.

Kagome's youkai gladly went to work moving in a up and down, back and forth motion. They trust together in quick steady movements.

His youkai was very pleased with how she moved and growled from pleasure. He would climax soon but wanted to be on top when he did. He flip them again and they're trusts never slowed. He felt her passage tighten around his cock, he wanted to climax with her and so beat into her faster.

Kagome felt him go faster, then her climax came. "SESSHOUMARU," she roared into the night air. She was pretty sure that almost everyone on the grounds heard her.

Sesshoumaru roared, "KAGOME" when he climaxed and his youkai slammed their fangs into her neck, marking her. His seed was released deep within her womb.

Kagome at first didn't know what was going on and snap at him. When he wouldn't pull away she bit into his neck, marking him unknowingly.

He made sure to hold himself there until he was sure the mark would scar over and then pulled his fangs out. Then he lay on top of her, if she was still ningen he might have crushed her. She had pulled out her fangs and cuddled to him when he did though.

Kagome fell asleep when he pulled out of her and rolled her onto his chest. Whispering that she needed sleep, so she went to sleep.

Sesshoumaru looked up to find Lord Reo staring down at them from his bedroom balcony. He rapped his tail around his naked mate and growled at him. He saw Reo shake his head in approval and then go back in side. Sesshoumaru soon followed his mate into the land of dreams.

~~~Lord Reo~~~

Reo sat in his bedchambers thinking about what was happening to his daughter, then the sound of slapping flesh was heard from the gardens. He knew that's where Sesshoumaru had taken Kagome but he had to see for himself. He heard Kagome's voice ring through the palace and was soon followed by Sesshoumaru's.

Lord Reocuksai walked to the balcony and looked around. His eyes were much sharper then a ningens and the darkness proved no problem to his demon eyes. He could smell Kagome's arousal and Sesshoumaru's scent mixed with it.

At first he wasn't sure if he should look but eventually he brought himself to look down upon them. Sesshoumaru lay on top of Kagome until he rolled over and let her sleep.

Reo got lost in thought but was quickly brought out of them when he heard growling. He looked down to find Sesshoumaru covering his mate, and growling in his direction. Reo could only shake his head telling Sesshoumaru he approved of his actions, he didn't trust his words at this moment.

Walking back into his bedchambers he was greeted by Shiori. The tiger-youkai which in the future would find his daughter. He looked at her and sighed.

"Lord Reo don't worry about it. Sesshoumaru can protect Kagome, there's no need to worry about such things my lord," Shiori smiled at her lord. You could make out her white fangs.

Reo looked at her, he knew that but he didn't want to bring himself to it. "Your right I know. It's just she's my little girl and just came back, I don't want to lose her so quickly," Reo sighed again.

Shiori shook her head in understanding and left her lord's bedchambers. She knew that the death of her lady had been torture to Lord Reo and then Kagome's 'trip' through time had made it worse. She in fact missed them both as well, it was her who brought up the children when their parents were gone. That fact made it so she had had to watch Kagome for a day or so when Reo left on business, the girl was so pure and sweet. Lady Reina had been the nicest person Shiori had ever met, she was one of Shiori's best friends before she died; how she missed her.


	6. War

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any material that belongs to the Abhorsen series by Garth Nix.

Reading this, I came to the realization that I must have wrote this story while reading it. To be completely honest, I'm simply laughing at everything that I've read thus far, but that, oh boy. That was the kicker.

* * *

 

Sesshoumaru awoke the next day holding Kagome, his tail covering her nakedness. He looked up to find a guard yelling at Inuyasha, something about how he should leave them alone. Inuyasha of course wouldn't listen and the guard knocked him out.

"I'm sorry if that awoke you Lord Sesshoumaru, it will not happen again. Would you like for me to ask a servant to get you anything Lord Sesshoumaru?" the guard asked with a smile. He was a young panther youkai that looked new to Reo's troops.

"Yes tell them that my mate and I will need some more clothing. Also tell them to leave it close by and leave us be, I'll be giving her another hour of sleep before I take her inside," Sesshoumaru watched as the guard nodded and headed off toward the palace.

An hour later Kagome was sound asleep. She was having the nicest dream about how she had never been sent through time and Sesshoumaru had claimed her on this night. He was a virgin like her and she was happy to be the only woman he'd ever had and would ever have.

Then she heard a silky voice speaking to her, "Kagome wake up Kagome." She thought it was just her imagination until she felt the person shake her shoulder. She opened her large blue eyes that seemed like ice to find Sesshoumaru looking down at her.

"Good morning Sesshoumaru," she yawned sitting up. She looked down and blushed, his tail was covering her naked form. She looked around in hope no one had seen her like this. She could have sworn she heard Sesshoumaru laugh but when she looked at him his eyes were the only thing that showed amusement.

"Good morning to you too Kagome. I hope you slept well my mate," Sesshoumaru asked. He liked how even now that she was no longer innocent she would always look innocent and even acted like it. She was one special woman and he would never change that about his mate.

"My sleep was wonderful. I was warm all night and it was comfortable," Kagome giggled. She knew Sesshoumaru hadn't had the best sleep once she got comfortable.

Sesshoumaru could tell what amused her. He sighed, his lower back hurt and he wanted to go back inside with Kagome to his bedchamber and sleep the day away next to her. "Well as long as you got a good night sleep then I won't complain," he smirked when she blushed because he let his tail fall a bit. Her breast were easily seen and how he'd love to make her scream his name one more time.

Kagome looked down to find him sliding his tail lower so he could get a better look. She blushed like crazy and raised her own over her body, well until Sesshoumaru grabbed it and took it away from her form. She moaned when she felt his hand against her breast, while he licked at her neck.

Sesshoumaru made her climax once before going to get the their clothing. He found a outfit that looked like the one he always wore and a fighting kimono. He picked them up and walked back to his naked mate. Her tail was covering her form, and he nearly laughed.

Kagome saw the kimono he had for her. It was navy blue mixed with turquoise, the sleeves were cut short, and she knew it was a fighting kimono. It came with a crescent moon necklace, the crescent was a purple color, and the chain a silver. She watched as he put it on her, she felt so right being his.

The kimono had armor that came over it. She sighed and draped it over her head. This armor was longer then her last, it came to around her knees unlike her last that only went to her belly button. The kimono however had a faded dagger into the material, along with a icy blue color she hadn't noticed. It came up like rocky mountains along the bottom of her outfit. The obi was turquoise and navy blue. It seemed to stick to her body until Kagome moved around in it.

"I would like if you wore that when your not in my presence Kagome," Sesshoumaru said touching the necklace he had made for her return. It looked new but in truth he had it made over 100 years ago.

Kagome nodded and ran inside, she couldn't wait to get to breakfast. "You coming Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru stood there for a moment after she ran for the palace. He had so many things on his mind. He needed to take his mate to his castle, have the other lords' meet her, tell them about her and how she was Lord Reocuksai's daughter, and he'd need to train her so she knew how to use her youkai abilities. He had to much to do, but for Kagome he would do anything.

When he heard her he turned and walked after her. She jumped when he was all of a sudden next to her. He'd used his demonic speed like the night before, she couldn't get to far from him.

Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin. Her man moved like the wind when he wanted something or to caught someone. She liked that though, in a strange yet pleasing way.

Sesshoumaru took her arm with his and started off again. She stood there holding him back for a second then continued on. They walked until they went into the dining room where they got gasped from Kagome's friends and some nodding from Reo, with a little growling as well.

Kagome ate in silence, it was weird noting being in her kitchen at home, or her once home. She had been within Sesshoumaru's mind again and found his plan to train her, train her on not just her abilities but eating, talking with nobility, history, and many other things that came with being a ruler one day. She sighed she had a big day ahead of her.

Inuyasha didn't like this. Kagome didn't smell like a virgin anymore and Sesshoumaru smelled like he'd been next to her body for at least an hour or more. Knowing his brother it was probably more. 'What the hell did he do mate her, god I'll kill him if he did,' he thought.

"Inuyasha worry about yourself and not me," Kagome hissed at the hanyou. She saw Inuyasha jump from his seat, he managed not to fall off though.

"Fuck Kagome!! Stay the fuck out of my head there's nothing in there for you to know," Inuyasha growled.

Kagome tensed until Sesshoumaru rested a hand on her shoulder. She could feel her youkai pull at her to gain control, it wanted the hanyou to show respect and soon. She did too. 'How dare he, how dare he!!,' her mind screamed. 'How dare he think about me and tell me it's none of my business!'

Sesshoumaru could see everything Inuyasha had thought clearly in Kagome. Not to mention every swore and curse word she could come up for him. "Inuyasha," his voice giving no argument to the subject. "When you think about my mate then she does have a right to know what it is."

"Mate, don't tell me you....you....Kagome you didn't!!! I told you you're my woman!! I'll kill you Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha began to rise from his seat only to have three red eyed inuyoukai rise before him. He sat back down and nearly whimpered from fright. They were all full-blooded, all of them, while he was only a hanyou. 'Why the fuck did I just say that, I want to keep a friendship with her not die? he was thinking.

"You disrespect your family Inuyasha. Just think of what your departed mother would say," Reo could see him more as the red in his eyes became a dull pink.

"Inuyasha don't you ever say she is your woman again or this Sesshoumaru shall rid this earth of your filth," Sesshoumaru saw nothing but red. The hanyou called HIS mate, his. He needed to die but he knew that would not go well with Reo or Kagome.

Kagome could see a dark crimson color. Her youkai was getting to much control but she couldn't stop it. She saw what happened. "You, you, you!!! You will show respect when around my mate and I," her youkai snarled. Before Inuyasha could react she punched him through the open doors and ran after him.

Inuyasha couldn't believe this Kagome was trying to catch him, but not for reasons he wanted. He ran not wanting to use Tetsuigia on her. He knew they could only be friends but she didn't have to do this over something he thought.

Kagome caught him and pinned him to a wall. They were in a hallway Kagome didn't recognize at first but then she noticed that this went to her mother's favorite garden, one she had never seen. She dropped Inuyasha the red fading as she walked up to a door.

The door had gold around it, and a symbol of a star over the top. She knew she shouldn't enter and frowned, she wanted to see what her mother liked in there. She decided against it and walked back, noting Inuyasha still on the floor glaring at her. She growled as she walked pass, the others now coming into the hall.

Sango and Miroku couldn't believe their ears and eyes. They had just learned Kagome was now mated to Sesshoumaru, not just by being betrothed but actually mating. Then Kagome got pissed at Inuyasha and began to pound the crap out of him. Miroku thought it was something Kagome needed to do and didn't bother to get in her way. After everything Inuyasha did to her she deserved to beat him until he bleed.

Sango however was about to help until Reo growled toward her. She knew he was only telling her to stay out of it but what if Kagome killed Inuyasha? Sango followed behind until they came to find Kagome glaring at Inuyasha who was glaring at her.

"Inuyasha next time I won't hesitate, Sesshoumaru won't have the pleasure of killing you if you can't learn to respect another person," Kagome turned to her father and bowed. He nodded and she left, soon followed by Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru walked behind her, he could tell she was changing already. She had more respect for her family and mate then most demons he knew. When he knew that before she had come back to him she would have purified them if they tired to force the memories upon her. Now though she became more protective when it came to upholding her family honor. Something else he really liked about his little mate.

Kagome knew he had followed. His aura stayed the same distance from her until they came to her room. She walked inside and turned to him, from the looks of him he was now hard from liking her actions. Or maybe how her body moved during battle.

Sesshoumaru watched as her body moved through the hallways. He couldn't help but become aroused when she swayed back and forth, how he wanted to take her again.

She watched him stroll over to her. She sighed and walked around him closing the door, she would rid him of his problem. She removed his clothing and hers once she returned to his side. She didn't need to be naked herself but she wanted to feel her body against his again. She was placed on the bed by Sesshoumaru and shook her head when he began to lick at her body parts.

Sesshoumaru didn't understand this, she didn't want this and yet she was naked before him. He shook the thoughts off when he saw her flip him and felt her pull his cock into her mouth. He grunted and moaned as she pleasured him for a time. Then he released and she didn't seem to mind in fact she came up and kissed him afterward.

"Now that have taken care of you," Kagome began looking down. "What do you want mate?"

"Well, today we have to start your training and we need to take you out so you can see with your know eyes the war that has been happening for 400 years here in the Northern Lands," Sesshoumaru said pulling her body to his. He loved how she touched him at times and every time wished for her to do as she just had.

Kagome nodded and followed after dressing to her first training session. This would be fun since she had asked her father if her sparing partner could be Inuyasha, and he had said yes.

Inuyasha waited on the battle field. He didn't want to be here but Lord Reo had said Kagome needed someone to spar with and asked if he could. It made Inuyasha feel better to know that Kagome still needed him in a way, well until he began to fight her.

Kagome knew all of his moves, she come quickly dodge any attack he sent at her. She needed a better sparing partner after she beat Inuyasha into the ground. She watched as he tired to get out of the hole they'd created, and drew his sword. So he wanted to play with weapons, did he. She drew a sword her father had given her, its name was Kibeth or Binder. In the blade was Japanese writing that said, "Remember the one's I've bound, and the one's that have fallen beneath me, for I am Kibeth the one who Binds."

She didn't quite understand what a sword could 'bind' until she swung it at Inuyasha and thinking about how she was going to get him to stop moving. Kibeth glowed up the blade as she thought this, blue magic rushing over the blade, she felt it pulse. After the pulse Inuyasha's moving stopped all together, he stopped instantly and looked like he was in a running stance just standing there. She did notice it quiver before stopping him though, was there something wrong with it?

Sesshoumaru watched from the side lines. He knew the sword known as Kibeth, he had had the pleasure of wielding it at one time and the sword had been stubborn, it hadn't done anything he told it to. This made Reo laugh and tell him that only a person from his family line could wield the sword but anyone could swing it around like a play-thing. Though he knew why he could not get the sword to show its true power to him after Reo told him.

Reo had seven swords like this, each one handed down to the next generation and once the sword found its owner from the line its true power would be shown. Any person from Reo's bloodline could use one of the seven but only the true owner before passing and handing it down again, would the true power be brought forth. The seven were people from which the swords were named after were the original seven bloodlines that came to be one over seven generations and then they became Reo after so many years later, the original seven long dead from battle.

The swords names were Ranna; or Sleeper; Balgaer; or Waker; Kibeth; or Binder; Monstral; or Walker; Dyrim; or Sender; Saraneath; or Riser; and Astraseal, the most deadly of the swords; also known as the Sorrowful.

It was said Astraseal hadn't been wielded since the original Astraseal one of his great-grandfathers from long ago. It was a deadly sword from what Sesshoumaru had heard; it could kill anyone that the wielder wished it to as long as that person was before them, but the sword had a down side, it would take the wielders life after 20 people were killed with it. He had heard a legend from Lord Reo that a person who could wield every sword would be able to use the sword until they were killed in battle and not by the sword itself. No one knew though because none of them had ever tried. Like it was written on its blade: "I am the Sorrowful, I kill who you wish, but only a person who holds me and makes my power glow of an acid green will wield me without dying themselves, for I am Astraseal and my power is great, fear your own death when it comes to me." It had the longest amount of writing upon its blade, like Ranna had the least. That sword however was locked up and no one had seen it in many of year.

Saraneath was a curios blade in everyone's eyes. It had upon its blade: "Riser is what they call me. My duty is bring those who you love back but only if their death was a short time ago. My power is not a thing to take liking; I may not listen when told." It was a favored blade but not when it wouldn't listen, though that was only when an evil family member held the sword, or so it is said. It had been wielded many times but it had at least backfired once on the wielder, like the blade says, "I may not listen when told."

Dyrim was also a strange blade. It name was Sender but yet what it did would send a persons memories into a barrier risen, and the memory would be played before whoever watched eyes. Upon its blade was: "Sender is who I am. I can bring back the memories you've lost but only use me when needed. I am Dyrim and wish to be brought forth only when needed." It was true if the memory was not needed at a time the blade would not response. A strange blade at certain times, but at others it proved useful.

Monstral was a blade that was understood more then some. The walker as it was called did just that; the wielder could make a person under the control of Monstral move their body the way they wanted it to move. Its blade glowed a light silver mixed with gold when the text upon it was read. Upon the blade of Monstral is: "My duty is to serve you. I will make them walk as you wish my master, for I am not Monstral if I don't obey you." It was short and to the point unlike the stronger blades.

Kibeth is the next lowest of them though some have said that it was forged before Monstral and thus should be pulled higher into the line. It did as it was doing to Inuyasha now, binds a person to the emotions and thoughts of its wielder. Its blade if read would say: "Remember the one's I've bound, and the one's that have fallen beneath me, for I am Kibeth the one who Binds." Others of the family though didn't move the blade into a higher position because Kibeth the youkai had been born after Monstral and the writing was shorter.

Balgaer was a blade that most didn't use, for all it did was bring a person from they're sleep though it is said it might be able to raise the dead like Saraneath but no one believed that tale. The blade would shine when read it said: "Waker is what they call me my wielder. I am here to serve you, use me wisely." That was all, so if you weren't brought up to all the knowledge of the blade you wouldn't understand what it could do.

Ranna was the considered the lowest in power of the blades. It cast others into a deep sleep and wouldn't awaken until the wielder of the blade unleashed them from its grip. Upon the short yet well kept blade was written: Sleep is what you will do when I am around. Ranna will make them sleep for you." A strange saying for it but most of them were.

Sesshoumaru knew that Kibeth had chosen Kagome as its new wielder, as Reo held Saraneath the Riser. Reo never used his sword for it brought back the dead if they have only been gone from life for a few hours. Unlike the sword Sesshoumaru had been given as his birth right by his father while Inuyasha got Tetsuigia, Saraneath did as its wielder told it to. His sword would act of its own accord, he envied anyone from her family line who could wield one of these powerful swords, and now she could, too.

Reo though had a misfortune though, he hadn't known he could wield the Riser until 200 years ago, if he had known sooner he could have been able to bring back his mate, and InuTaisho and his mate even if she was human.

He couldn't help but think she had the wrong sword. The sword did as she asked but it quivered and didn't respond at first. He had heard from Reo that a few from their line could wield every sword but only one would not be stubborn at first. Maybe his Kagome was one of these special youkai, he sure hoped so, he wanted to see Astraseal at work. Though if the legend he had been told wasn't true they'd have to bring her back somehow and he'd never let her use that blasted blade again.

Kagome could feel the sword quivering in her hand. She'd have to ask her father about it and maybe get another. She had heard of the seven swords and was given Kibeth early this morning to try out, and it worked, but something didn't seem right. 'Could I be a 'Ascended Wielder' like my father said they can wield every sword but only one would call to their blood,' she thought binding Inuyasha anew. She didn't know what her father meant by the blade if she were an Ascended Wielder would call to her blood.

Inuyasha after getting free and memorizing the sword knew he'd never fight anyone with it again, since it could bind him to its wielders will, or that's what it looked like. 'How do I get myself outta this?' he screamed within his head. She was binding him again and he was having trouble moving.

Sesshoumaru would have laughed at his brothers misfortune if he hadn't had so much control over his emotions. He watched as Kagome use the sword to its max then she stopped and un-bond Inuyasha. He was about to protest until Kagome spoke.

"Inuyasha you may go," she said boredom in her voice.

"What, why?" Inuyasha had never expected her to let him go, it was her training and she was wining.

"Because baka you are not worth my time when I am using this sword. I need someone who can resist its power so that the fight is more even," she turned and began to walk off. Her arms folded in front of her until she reached the doors and turned.

"Are you coming Sesshoumaru, or are you staying here?" Kagome yelled toward the silent Sesshoumaru. A sarcastic note was laced in her voice.

Sesshoumaru merely turned and walked after her. He nodded when he came up behind her, he liked what he saw. He didn't nod because of what he saw but because of when she turned and asked if she had made the right choice.

"Of course koi. The hanyou is weak and you need a stronger opponent, also later I'd like for you to ask your father if we could train with all six of the swords that your family has, so I can determine if you can use them all and are a Ascended Wielder," Sesshoumaru stated walking passed her. He knew what she was thinking and was going to lead her to the hot springs so she could bathe, hopefully if all went well he could join her.

"Sesshoumaru I thought there were seven swords?" she asked him when he stopped. She was curios; she knew Astraseal hadn't been used since the original person who gave it its name; but there were seven swords not six.

"I am aware of that Kagome. This Sesshoumaru will not let you use the seventh sword though unless none of the others do as you asked without a fuss," he opened the door to the hot springs and walked in.

Sesshoumaru got what he wanted, he soon found himself dunking his head after she cleansed his body. He grabbed a small clothe and began as she did in small circle motions over her body. He heard her growl with pleasure when he reached under the water with the clothe and rubbed he ass.

Kagome had let him join her, I mean who in their right mind wouldn't. He was so handsome and he was hers, all hers. She was going to make the best of this.

He turned her and watched as her breasts bobbed up and down in the water. His hand kneaded one with clothe, while his other hand caressed her side. He smirked when she moaned. Then when he was pleased with how clean she was, he leaned back in the water against cold stone that held the hot spring together. He watched as she giggled and began to get out.

Kagome was pulled back into the water when she began to leave. By the look in his eyes he didn't want her to leave for a while. She decided on relaxing and after being pulled into his chest tilted her head back and gently kissed his neck.

Sesshoumaru got lower in the water and watched as Kagome turned to him. He took that as his chance and nipped at her rosy nipple. He heard her gasped and quickly brought her closer and began to suckle at the rising peck. Her moans entered the room and he could smell her arousal. "By the gods woman, your scent is intoxicating," Sesshoumaru growled breathing in deeply.

Kagome couldn't help but laugh a little. She could feel his hardened cock against her stomach and had a strange heat rising within her body. She smiled at him as he held her close. Then she found her feet lifted from the bottom of the spring and Sesshoumaru carrying her.

Sesshoumaru stopped at the edge and set her out of the water. His mouth watered from where his face was at, at the moment. He could feel the heat coming off of her and got out himself. He positioned himself between her thighs, but instead of plunging into her he slipped three fingers deep within his bitch. He heard her moan and felt the moisture that seeped from her core, "Woman your so wet, and that's just the way I like my women."

Kagome blushed but was to involved in trusting against his fingers for more pleasure to care. She felt him pull from her body and slid his sword within its sheath. She didn't know when they're moaning went to grunting passion but she really didn't care.

Sesshoumaru couldn't hold his youkai back for long and found himself plunging into darkness. He could see everything the youkai did with their mate but couldn't feel any of the really good pleasure.

His youkai growled with pleasure as its bitch began to trust with him. He loved how she could keep up with his youkai speed, in fact he loved most things about her. They made love for about 10 minutes before he felt Kagome's muscles clunth around him. He growled, "Who do you belong to?"

Kagome panted and tired to answer before her orgasm hit but she couldn't. She screamed it when she released, "I belong to you, Sesshoumaru, only you."

Sesshoumaru kept pounding into her, her next release would come faster then the last. "Who is your master bitch?" the very pleased youkai hissed.

Kagome heard what he said but just couldn't answer him after he changed positions so he could get a better reach. She felt like she would explode with he didn't stop.

Sesshoumaru felt her buck when she released again. The taiyoukai didn't like that she hadn't answered and asked again, "Who is your master bitch?"

Kagome managed to say, "Y-you Sesshoumaru, my m-mate."

The youkai growled with pleasure at what he had heard his woman say. He felt her orgasm hit when he did. They both sunk their fangs into their marks and after settling they dressed and left.

An hour later Kagome found herself in front of her father. She had asked him if she could use the swords so she could try and use some of the other ones. When he said fine but she couldn't touch Astraseal unless that was the sword that belonged in her hands, she hugged him.

Sesshoumaru and Reo nodded to each other after the little meeting. They started off to the place were the battle in the Northern Lands was the worst. When they got there they found mostly everything burned and a miko dressed in black standing in a clearing of ash and corpses like she was waiting for them.

The dark miko turned and when she saw Kagome her eyes narrowed.

Kagome glared back and then she was gone. Kagome looked around, there was so much damage done in this place. It smelled foul and she gagged.

Lord Reocuksai saw his daughter gag and decided they should return. She still needed more training before she took part in the war between him and the dark mikos'. When that day would come she would stand tall by his side with her mate by hers and they would march out and attack. Hopefully they would destroy the them and it would be over but it would not be that easy and he knew it. 900 years ago this war started and he hoped it would soon be over.


	7. Training

Kagome couldn't believe the damage she had seen done there. The trees were mostly gone and the village that once stood had been destroyed. She walked back behind her father, with her mate whimpering trying to calm her nerves. Kagome smiled at him.

Sesshoumaru leaned down and licked her neck. He didn't like that she was so sad, if she had been a servant of his he would have told her never to frown again. She wasn't though and he had to respect that unlike most youkai she showed her emotions. He would need to teach her not to show her emotions in battle.

Reo took them back to the palace and then showed them to the dojo. He slid open a door and entered the room where the swords of his ancestors lay. He brought out all but Astraseal and handed over Saraneath, he wanted to see if she could hold all of them as well.

Kagome stared at her father and Sesshoumaru before asking, "You want me to use them now and here don't you?"

"Yes Kagome, this room is sealed with barriers so that the swords may be used without harming the rest of the palace. I would also like to see if you can use them all," Reo said. He sat down cross-legged and called for a servant. "Get Inuyasha, I will have him face my daughter until we find a more suitable challenge for her."

The servant bowed and left. Around 3 minutes later Inuyasha was thrown into the room and was scowling at them. "I told them I don't want to train with her if she's using Kibeth, I hate that damn sword."

"She will not be using Kibeth little brother, she will be using Ranna for now, then Balgaer, after that Monstral, followed by Dyrim, and Saraneath," Sesshoumaru looked at his brother who merely 'Feh' like he always did.

Kagome walked over to her father who now held all the swords but Astraseal. He handed her Ranna and she quickly got into a battle stance. She walked as Inuyasha pulled out Tetsiugia.

"This time Kagome, I won't be beat. Ranna, who would name a sword Ranna," Inuyasha laughed. That was before he started to fight her.

Kagome felt the sword quiver then saw it become a dull purple color. She looked to Inuyasha when the sword compiled to her, he had become dizzy and was beginning to fall asleep. She inwardly smirked and released him, which made him have to sit down before he fell into a deep slumber.

Inuyasha had felt like he needed to sleep once the sword glowed in her hands. He nearly did until she released him and asked for her next sword, for that one was not the one that called to her blood.

Reo nodded, he had noticed how the sword quivered before responding to her. Ranna would do as she said but was like Kibeth, it didn't compile at first. She was an Ascended Wielder but which sword called to her? It couldn't be Saraneath because that sword called to him and he was still living, he just hoped it wasn't Astraseal.

Sesshoumaru watched as Balgaer glowed a bright blue in her hands after quivering like the rest. It wasn't her sword either, that got rid of 4 that couldn't be hers, which left her choices with Monstral, Dyrim, and Astraseal.

Kagome saw Balgaer glow its bright blue and then saw Inuyasha jump awake from his fainted state. She noticed how even Balgaer quivered between her fingers. She sighed once Inuyasha looked fully awake but only because of the effects of Balgaer.

Reo watched as every sword quivered and then responded to her, this was not good. Her sword was Astraseal, the sword that could kill her. No one though who could wield every sword had ever had Astraseal as their blood sword. So he didn't know if after 20 times of use if it would kill her.

Everyone turned their head toward the room, which held Astraseal in a black box, deep within a hidden cellar. A light green color came out of the room and into the dojo. They watched in awe as Kagome went to the room and came back with Astraseal in her hands. The blade seemed to like its new wielder for it glowed a brighter color when she touched it.

"No I will not put you at risk, you will not use that sword," Reo stood and took it from her. He never expected what happened next for anyone could hold the swords but Astraseal obviously didn't want to be taken from her and shocked him. He held his hand after he dropped the damn thing to the floor.

Then a blackness clouded the dojo. "Sesshoumaru?" Kagome called into the darkness. She could see a small light coming toward them and didn't know what to think of it, was she dead?

"I'm here my mate," Sesshoumaru yelled back. He went toward her voice and ran into her, holding her close they watched as they were sucked into a bright yellow glow.

They all found themselves in a field, seven inuyoukai standing before them. They all held smiles and greeting them. They looked like Reo and Kagome in a way but they seemed different. Everyone knew that they were ancestors of the two.

"I am Astraseal," one called. It was a tall, thin, handsome looking inu. He was clearly male, and he then said, "I have called you here. So do not be scared."

"I am Monstral," another male said his smile getting bigger. "I am glad that the one who will end what we started with Midoriko is finally here."

"Midoriko?" Kagome whispered.

"Yes we all fought beside her, but in the end we could not stop her fate," a young looking female inu said. "Oh, and I am Ranna," her voice was like an angel singing.

Another spoke another male, "Well don't leave me out. I am known as Balgaer, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Kibeth is what you may call me," a young female inu said. Her eyes showed more wisdom then her youth was screaming she had.

"Dyrim is what they called me then and you may call me now," this inu was also male and if he wasn't a relative Kagome knew she would have been attached to him.

A female was the next to speak, "You can call me Saraneath if you wish." She also held a ear to ear smile.

Astraseal was the next to speak after everyone had had the pleasure of introducing themselves. He wanted to shake his head, "We fought along side Midoriko yes, but we were else where when she was attacked and the Shikon no Tama made. She was my sister, well sort of my sister. She was not related by blood, but I mixed my blood with hers after she nearly died once, thus making her a part of our family line." Astraseal sighed before continuing, "That tale will be put into your minds so you may replay it when you wish but right now we have other things to be concerned about, like the sword that was once by my side."

Sesshoumaru couldn't make out what most of them actually looked like, because the all seemed to fade in and out of time.

Ranna spoke up once Astraseal spoke again. "Kagome my great-granddaughter you are the one who can use the sword Astraseal without being killed yourself in time."

"This is because everyone in our family line has a difference," Dyrim noticed her confusion. "This difference though cannot be seen, it is in our blood. This difference within our blood is what calls only one sword to them. Anyone who you now call a hmm... Ascended Wielder has a tiny bit of all of our blood within them, thus they can use every sword."

Saraneath was the next to speak, "You have a bit of everyone one of us inside you, like your father only has my blood in his veins, well to put it more clearly it is like a curse really. Upon the whole family, it is what makes you look different from both your parents Kagome. Your blood has a mixture of all of ours unlike your father who has mine."

"How is that possible, we are all relatives not just relative to one of you?" Reo looked at Saraneath. He truly did look a lot alike her.

"This is possible because when we had children and our children had children with another from this little group of seven had children a curse was placed upon them. When another was born one of the blood lines would be dominate which is what still makes us relatives," this was Monstral speaking.

Next was Balgaer, "A Ascended Wielder has a equal share of six of us, thus they can use every sword, but one of our blood lines will over power the rest thus only one sword will be able to be used without the sword fussing about it. By fussing I mean quivering."

Inuyasha spoke next, "I still don't understand what you mean."

Kibeth to everyone of the original seven surprise spoke after Inuyasha's question. "What we mean is the curse makes it so one bloodline from us seven will over power the others. Because of this our sword will call to our blood which runs within them. Yes they did forget to say that you do have all of our bloodlines within you but only one shows the most. Like how Reo is Saraneath while his daughter is Astraseal."

All the others stared at the inu. She raised her dull gray eyes toward them, smiling at the same time. Balgaer laughed, "Kibeth you decided to grace us with your voice my mate."

"Of course," Kibeth replied.

"How does this work with your children mating one of theirs? What I mean is I'm curious as to which mated with which," Inuyasha said.

Kagome stared at the baka hanyou, 'Inuyasha when will you learn to shut your mouth?'

The seven just laughed. To everyone surprise they got into pairs well expect the trio of Monstral, Ranna, and Dyrim. Dyrim was the one who answered Inuyasha's stupid question. "Mine and Ranna's pup was mated to Astraseal's and Saraneath's pup, and Balgaer's and Kibeth's was mated to Monstral's and Ranna's."

"Ranna has two mates?" Inuyasha said looking at her.

Monstral spoke after giving the hanyou a growl, "Look hanyou I never marked Ranna, and after my pup was born Dyrim got to her before I could mark her and we both agreed on sharing. Now do you mind we have better things to talk about?" Inuyasha's puppy dog ears flattened to his head.

Ranna chuckled and started a conversation with her 'mates'. They seemed to be deep in conversation until Astraseal started to speak again.

"Kagome you are the first to have my blood within you as a dominate line since well me. I was shocked when you were born, none of my relatives have ever had my blood as a dominate, my sword will be very happy to be used again. Oh and Kagome, you are my favorite grand daughter, you look like I would have if I'd been a woman at your age," Astraseal chuckled when he saw Kagome blush. "Remember though my sword should only be used when needed, and never use it to destroy anyone with a pure heart Kagome for you will taint the blade and it will kill you, if you don't use it in that way it will be like your best friend," after that was said they faded and Sesshoumaru, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Lord Reo found themselves back in the dojo.

"So the blade won't kill me, though I only understood most of that, it was enough for me to not ask about it mumbles unlike Inuyasha," she said.

"That was a strange visit but I'm glad to know that sword won't kill you as long as you kill evil souls with it," Reo said sitting back down.

Kagome swung Astraseal around many times. It glowed in her hand, a soft green; she was happy that it didn't show its true power of killing. She could feel it humming between her fingers.

Sesshoumaru couldn't wait to see what Astraseal could do and was happy that it wouldn't hurt her. He would die if she left him all alone in the world, again. After training with her sword she put it at her side, it gently glowed within its sheath. After it was within its sheath they had Kagome and Inuyasha try hand-to-hand combat.

Inuyasha was better at fighting her hand-to-hand. He was knocking her back until Astraseal glowed at her side and blasted him from ripping her claws through her shoulder.

The sword was protecting its mistress and that made Reo feel pride and more happiness knowing the sword would protect her in everyway it could. It put up a barrier after he did get a blow at Kagome.

Kagome smiled down at her sword, it was protecting her. She could feel it pulsing at her side. She could tell just by touching it that it was proud to finally be used, she also could tell that it was happy to be with her.

Sesshoumaru watched as Astraseal protected her. Well the original Astraseal had said it hadn't been since he was wielding it; it had been used. It seemed to like its place by Kagome's side. He smiled inwardly at what the person Astraseal had said about her being his favorite granddaughter even if she was a great-great-great who knows how many greats.

After hand-to-hand Inuyasha was told he could go and Sesshoumaru stepped in for him. He commanded Kagome on how to use most of her abilities and how to weave her miko abilities within her youkai. She was a quick learner.

Kagome got the hang of her whip after an hour or so. It was a deadly thing, her youkai aura leaked into it while her miko aura weaved beside it. She had decided upon calling it her, 'Purity whip until she noticed how much damage it could do and changed it to, 'Whip of Chaos.'

Reo thought it was a very fitting name. It could purify a youkai but her youkai abilities would make the purifying a lot more painful. They had it tried on a weak demon and its body turned to ash after it screamed what Kagome called 'Bloody Murder.' It would also catch a stronger youkai on fire first.

They next went to training with different types of weapons. She had to put down Astraseal because it wouldn't stop protecting her went she was nearly hit. She was very good, and learned quickly. Kagome was drenched in sweat when they were finished.

Reo watched as his daughter trained. She was very skilled, and once she got the hang of a weapon she could use it as if she'd been training for years. He watched as she finished. "I believe that's enough for today," he said and stood. He had to rub his lower back from sitting on the dojo floor.

Sesshoumaru nodded his approval and waited until they were ready to go. They walked down the hallway and entered the dining hall, even after the protesting from Kagome saying she needed a bath. Sesshoumaru pulled out her chair, and then sat next to her.

Kagome knew where this was going. This was where they were going to teach her table manners. She sighed and waited until they told her what to do. Her father just told her to do as he did, which was a lot easier then her previous training.

Reo had to admit she knew must of the table manners he showed her already. Probably cause Shiori thought them to her.

After dinner Kagome told them she was taking a bath in the hot springs and if they wanted to stop her then there'd be hell to pay. Walking down the hall she replayed the memory that her ancestors had given them, it was so strange.

Rin came running into the hall with Jaken screaming about stupid ningens and that when he caught her he'd.... that's where he noticed Kagome. Jaken's eyes widened and he ran for it, knowing full well he shouldn't get in the way of Kagome.

"That was fun, Rin thinks she's gonna go play with Master Jaken again," Rin chirped which made Kagome laugh.

"She is so cute, no wonder why you keep her," Kagome said turning to Sesshoumaru. She knew he'd been following her.

Sesshoumaru nodded and walked into the hot springs. He looked back to find her shaking her head.

Kagome was amazed when she saw a very rare smile grace his features. She walked in and watched as he got in. She noticed how he would sniff at her collarbone when he helped wash her body.

After that they went to their rooms, and to Kagome's surprise Sesshoumaru things had been moved to her room. Not a lot of things but she didn't understand why they could have just left it in the other room and then he stayed in hers. Sighing she began to undo the straps on her armor, after playing with it she said screw it and cute through the blasted things.

Sesshoumaru pulled her close after getting into bed. Soon they'd have to go back to the Western Castle, better known as the Castle of the Crescent Moon. All the lords' needed to know that he had finally chosen a mate, and every question they asked about her.


	8. Clan of the Darkened Ones

Kagome awoke in the morning, like every morning for the last week she woke up to Sesshoumaru nuzzling his mark. She yawned and shook her hand in an attempt to make him let her sleep for a while longer. This didn't work though and she found herself up and dressed.

Sesshoumaru led her to the dining room like he always did, they were greeted by Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Lord Reo, Shippo and Kirara, who Kagome and him went to get recently. It hadn't been long but he knew soon he'd needed to go back to the Western Lands, he had spent to much time away.

Inuyasha had calmed down and Kagome wasn't being as mean to him at times. He was grateful when they said he no longer had to help train Kagome, his back still hurt. He also hoped Kagome would take the damn beads around his neck off soon too. During a training course her eyes turned to crimson cause he was finally beating her, and she must have yelled out sit, 10 times. Sure the training helped him too, but Kagome didn't need to get mad when she lost, nearly.

Sango and Miroku had begun to 'go out' sort a. Miroku still couldn't keep his hands away from her backside. Sango still loved him though. She knew deep down she always would, and decided upon trying to brake him of his 'wandering hands'.

Miroku though wasn't an easy hentai to crake. He would await the day when Sango said the three magic words, "I give up." He did keep his hands away from other women though, his hand now only gracing Sango's rear end. Even if it only got him a hard slap on either cheek.

Shippo loved the idea of having Rin as a sister in a way. They played together all day long, and never seemed to tire. He carried around Kirara who mewled most of the day. Playing was what seemed to fit them best. He knew he had grown a bit but he still seemed like that little kitsune Kagome had met.

After breakfast Sesshoumaru led Kagome to the hot spring like every morning and they happily began to bathe. Sesshoumaru always seemed to get a little more then Kagome wanted to give him but she didn't seem to mind.

~~~Miles Away~~~

Naraku sat in his castle, Kanna before him. They small incarnation held her mirror so Naraku could see beyond it. He saw Kagome and Sesshoumaru sitting in a garden, a kitsune, human, and neko playing before them. The scene made him want to vomit, how could they be so peaceful with him just around the corner?

Kanna shifted her mirror so her lord could see his obsession; the dead miko, Kikyo. Kikyo was something Naraku couldn't seem to get rid of, his once human hands betrayed him so he couldn't kill the whore. She now sat under a Tree of Ages, looking into the sky.

"Kanna show me the dark mikos' who threaten the Northern Lands," Naraku ordered. The mirror clouded with a white mist before showing a group of mikos' all dressed in black.

Kagura the wind sorceress watched from the other end of the room hoping that he would soon meet his end. 'Someday Naraku I will be free,' Kagura thought. She hated Naraku with a passion, since he held her heart and could easily kill her.

Naraku's red eyes never left the mirror. He seemed to be deep in thought, when his gaze landed on Kanna. He liked Kanna; she was obedient and did as he told her. Lifting his eyes to Kagura they narrowed. He knew that Kagura was and had been planning a escape for a long time.

Kagura knelt before him, not wanting to show her anger. She kept seeking peeks at the vase which her heart now lay. She waited for his orders.

"Kagura go to the Clan of the Darkened One's. Tell them I wish to join them with the destruction of the Northern Lands, then if possible bring their leader back so we may have a chat," Naraku shifted his gaze when Kagura stood and began to leave. A small black mixed with red orb forming in his hands.

Kagura fell to the floor knowing full well he now held her heart between his fingers. "Naraku please, what have I done?" Kagura said clutching where her heart should lay.

"Kagura remember who holds your life," Naraku laughed into the air. His miasma killing anything that could breath within his barrier. All the newly found ningen servants feel to their knees when the miasma hit them.

Kagura stood and left, how she wanted to be rid of Naraku; to be free. Along the way she thought of the stotic taiyoukai known as Sesshoumaru. 'The miko slut has him rapped around her fingers. How will make him mine?' she thought coming closer to the area shown to her by Kanna.

Everyone knew of her desires for the male youkai. She had a deep lust for the man; but they all knew that lust could never blossom into love. Kagura was just too much of a bitch.

Upon arriving at the clearing, Kagura transformed her giant feather back into her hair accessory. Her green earring shifting directions with the wind. Kagura could make out the miko leader. She was staring right at her; a look of disgust upon her features.

The leader also known as Miko of Nightmares, as they all had different names such as hers: though some were not as pleasant as others.

Her name was Nebeth as far as anyone knew. She wore black, her clothes, her earrings, her sandals, everything black as the night without the moon. She had dark eyes, they almost seemed black as well in the night; but they were truly a dark brown. Nebeth's hair hung over her shoulders. It was straight and practically clung to her; it was a dark shade of blue. From what Kagura had heard Nebeth had a sword shaped on her back, the tip plunged into a dragon skull. Around the blade was a black rose; while blood slid down it. The shape wasn't a scar more like an image laid for all who could strip her of her shirt to see.

Her outfit was one of a mikos. Though it was completely black you could tell that it was once white and red. As far as t was known, Nebeth had once been a pure miko until her dark miko mother was killed by Lady Reina; Kagome's mother. Her mother didn't wish for her to become a dark miko like herself, but when she died Nebeth sought revenge. Reina was dead when she arrived and thus she took her revenge out on Reina's daughter.

Kagura stared for a moment before bowing only to get a raised eyebrow. "Naraku wishes to see you, as to why he wishes to help you destroy the Northern Lands. As to why this is I do not know."

The miko began to walk toward Kagura, "Who is this Naraku you speak of?"

"He is the one who made me. He wants the Shikon no Tama and also to see Kagome, and Inuyasha die. He is an evil hanyou who will do anything to get what he wants," Kagura stayed where she was, she knew that approaching the Miko of Nightmares would only mean your death.

"Ah, a hanyou. I will see this Naraku but Tasho will come as well. Angel of Death step forward," Nebeth ordered turning back to her clan.

Tasho or Angel of Death seemed to be like a general of sorts. She had short brown hair, and her eyes seemed to blaze with fire; they were a nasty shade of green. Instead of a miko's anterior she wore a short fighting kimono. It was also black but held a shade of purple toward the ends. Her hair was now clinging to her head. Kagura could smell the blood she used to gel it down.

"Very well, please come," Kagura bowed again. She pulled at her feather and a white mist rose around it. Soon they were in the air gliding toward Naraku's castle.

Naraku knew of their arrival. He was still waiting for them in the dark room, where he was staring at Kagome with Sesshoumaru. Suddenly though Kagome turned toward him, narrowed her eyes and said something like 'Do you see that?'.

He watched as her eyes changed. They became a mix of red and blue, though they never mixed to become purple. Her pupils were now a light pink color, as she stared toward him. Naraku upon seeing this told Kanna to show him Kagura.

~~Back at the Palace~~

Sesshoumaru didn't know what she was talking about. He couldn't see anything in the hallway. "What's wrong Kagome?"

Kagome's eyes shifted back to normal and she looked at him. "I thought I saw something," she said worry laced in her voice.

"You might have," a voice came from behind. They turned to find Miroku he had a serious look upon his face. "Kagome I heard from my father back when I was young that strong miko's can see through objects that others use to spy on them with. Your eyes changed the way my father said they would Kagome-sama, I believe you saw someone who dare spy on you. For the reason why I do not know."

Sesshoumaru let the information sink into his head for a moment. It seemed logical. They should be getting back to training though. Sesshoumaru had decided they would go back to the Castle of the Moon in three days then the other lords' could finally get off his back about taking a mate.

Kagome kept an eye out for anyone who might dare spy on her the rest of that morning. She found nothing and went to bathe, she was followed by her mate and was soon thrown into the heat of passion.

~~Naraku's Castle~~

"Good evening Nebeth," Naraku said. He watched as both dark miko's sat before him.

"What is it that you wish to see me about Naraku?" she asked tilting her head to one side.

"I wish to join you."

"Oh, join me for what?"

"Destroying the Northern Lands," he replied.

Tasho watched as they spoke, she never said a word until he made that statement. "I know of your kind Naraku. What is it that you want in return?" she said then looked at the Miko of Nightmares.

"Ah, I wish to have the Jewel of Four Souls."

"The jewel is no longer around Naraku," Nebeth said staring at him.

"It is though. It has returned."

"I see well then Naraku you will have our help."

"You will also have mine."

"It's a deal then?"

"Of course Naraku."

"Kagura take them back and then return here," Naraku said.

Kagura bowed and then opened her giant feather. After they were on Kagura returned them to the rest of their clan.

~~Northern Palace~~

Kagome had been training outside with her new friend Yoko. He was a neko demon and very cute. Now though she was walking through the halls, Astraseal hitting her side with every step. She couldn't help but wonder what it was that was spying on her.

Inuyasha watched from a tree branch as she walked passed. He had been told of her new power and decided on watching her every now and then. He sighed when Sesshoumaru came out and embraced her.

Sesshoumaru saw his brother as they walked inside but paid him no mind. He was not worth a second thought.


	9. Castle of the Crescent Moon

Walking into the palace Kagome wasn't really paying attention. She kept staring at the floor until she was knocked to the floor. She looked up to find a young looking inuyoukai.

"Oh I'm so sorry," he said. He smiled at Kagome and helped her off the floor.

Kagome just kept staring at him. He had nearly ankle length gold hair. His eyes were as red as molten lava, and his smile was friendly. He had a thin line over one eye that came down over his other and then seemed to swell at the end. He wasn't as tall as Sesshoumaru but he stood with his head held high, which made him seem taller. Kagome looked at his clothing and found it to look expensive. His outer shirt was a light green with what seemed like rose petals gliding across the shoulders. His pants were the same green with a golden star at the bottom. To Kagome he was perfection, but not as perfect as Sesshoumaru.

"Are you okay?" he asked knocking Kagome out of her daze.

Sesshoumaru walked up behind her. Shaking his head he rapped his arm around her waist and shook her lightly. "Kagome this is Yoko he works for your father."

Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru and smiled. You could make out her fangs at the bottom of her lips. "I am fine. Pleasure to meet you Yoko," she said with another smile. She felt Sesshoumaru pull her closer.

"It's a pleasure to met you too mi lady," Yoko replied with a bow.

"What do you want Yoko?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Inuyasha happened to run into the hall at that moment. He looked between Sesshoumaru to Yoko, "What is this a Kagome fan club?"

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered. Even if it was though every youkai heard it.

"Yes Kagome?" the hanyou turned to its best friend.

"SIT!" Inuyasha hit the floor. "You really must like to eat dirt Inuyasha, cause your always making me do that."

Yoko began to laugh. "Yoko, this Sesshoumaru asked you a question," Sesshoumaru said through clenched fangs. How he hated Inuyasha. 'One day this world will no longer have to worry about him and his filthy blood,' he smirked after that.

Yoko stopped laughing and began to think about something. "Oh yes," he began. "Lord Reo wanted me to tell you that he has talked with the Southern and Eastern Lords' and they will be at the Castle of the Crescent Moon in one week. He also wanted me to say that you better get there soon so you can get everything ready or the other lords' won't be to impressed. So you better get back so you can begin giving orders to your servants, he also said Lady Kagome may go with."

Sesshoumaru nodded, "Tell Reo we will be leaving by tomorrow."

Yoko bowed and left. Kagome watched as Inuyasha got into a sitting position to watch him go. "Dang Kagome. To bad he wasn't your betrothed, I mean he looks so much better then Sesshoumaru."

Kagome had a shocked look before she realized what the hanyou just said. "Sit Inuyasha," another BAM was heard throughout the palace.

Inuyasha groaned. "Your lucky my dear brother. If it was my choice on your punishment you would no longer be here," Sesshoumaru hissed walking past with Kagome on his arm. Inuyasha just stared at the two wondering what he'd done wrong. 'Maybe I should just keep my mouth shut from now on.' He stood and began to limp after them.

Kagome shook her head, "When will Inuyasha stop acting so childish?" She sighed but soon found herself smiling at Sesshoumaru. She watched as all the servants' ran passed and tilted their heads' when passing.

"Inuyasha has always been childish. It has something to do back when our father died and his mother soon followed," Sesshoumaru pulled her closer.

Kagome nodded in understanding. "Why was he all alone though, he had you?"

Sesshoumaru thought about it for a moment. He sighed and said, "His mother had raised him in a village close to the castle. Before her death she brought my brother to me, I told her I would care for him because he was my flesh and blood. She passed away after that and I did care for Inuyasha at first. He though found out about his mothers illness and ask me why I didn't help her; he was so young then, maybe 7 or 8. My answer to him was his mother had made father cast my mother aside and thus I would never help her. Also I told him she was a weak and pathetic ningen and this Sesshoumaru would never help a ningen. After that he ran away, I had already gave him a piece of the land and I guess he stayed there."

Kagome felt tears in her eyes; she didn't know what to say. Her father came down the hallway after smelling his daughter's sadness. He rapped his arms around her and rocked her in a comforting manner. "What is wrong Kagome?" he asked. His eyes glittered with curiosity, and fear; fear of what Kagome didn't know.

"It is nothing," Kagome said using her hand to wipe them away.

Reo looked into Kagome's eyes. He sighed and said, "Kagome with you it is never nothing." He watched as she smiled.

Sesshoumaru tilted his head down toward hers and caressed her cheek. "Don't worry Reo she is only crying from things that happened to my baka half-brother. It s nothing that has any concern."

Lord Reocuksai turned to Sesshoumaru and nodded. "Every well but remember soon you'll have to return to your castle. Tell me my daughter will you be staying at the House of the Dagger or going to the Castle of the Crescent Moon?" Reo said with a sigh. He put a finger under Kagome's chin so he could have eye contact.

"I will be going father," Kagome smiled again.

Reo nodded his approval and went on his way. He knew that she would probably go instead of stay but he wished she would stay.

Sesshoumaru walked down the hall with his mate before turning to fetch Jaken. He saw her curious look before heading into her room. He walked down the halls looking for Jaken. He could smell the little imp mixed with Rin's scent.

Jaken soon came into view. He was running after Rin and Shippo, yelling about stupid children. "Jaken," a silky voice said. Jaken stopped almost instantly, and turned to his lord.

Rin stopped as well and ran toward Sesshoumaru, "Lorrrdddd Sseesshhooouuummmaaarrruuu!" She clamped onto Sesshoumaru's leg and looked into the cold eyes of her lord.

Sesshoumaru patted Rin on the head before turning back to Jaken. Not even looking back down he said, "Rin go play with Shippo." Rin nodded and ran off after Shippo.

"Y-Yes mi lord," Jaken said. He hoped he hadn't done anything wrong, last time he got a boot in his face.

"Jaken I need you to get ready, we leave tomorrow," Sesshoumaru said. He turned but stopped when Jaken spoke.

"Will your mate be coming as well Lord Sesshoumaru," Jaken sounded as if he were grossed out by the idea. He heard Sesshoumaru growl at his tone he instantly began an apology. "I'm sorry mi lord I do like your choice in a mate."

Sesshoumaru growled again, "What do you mean by that Jaken?"

"I mean I like Lady Kagome's mind mi lord," Jaken whispered.

"If I find out your lying Jaken I'll make sure your filth is removed from this world," he snarled and walked away.

Jaken just stood there before running off to what his lord had told him to do. He had been lucky and he knew it.

Kagome sat in her room. She was thinking about what it would be like to live in the Castle of the Crescent Moon. She up and went to her closet, she needed to get out of this stupid armor. Kagome found a blood red kimono.

It was beautiful; the blood red went well with her hair. The kimono had black on the hems. A purple dagger was imprinted over her heart. She turned it around to find it had a Chinese dragon on the back. The dragon had dark green scales, with a light green spine. It looked like its claws went through the fabric and into her back. The obi was a mix of black and blue.

Kagome tired three times to get her armor off before she called for Mistra. Mistra came into the room and almost instantly saw her mistress's problem. "Do you need some help mi lady?" she asked Kagome.

"Mistra I've told you before its Kagome. Enough of this formality around me. I want to be friends with you and my friends get to call me Kagome," Kagome began. "Actually Mistra I do need some help. I can't get this stupid piece of metal off."

Mistra nodded and began to undo the straps that held the armor to Kagome. After the armor came off Mistra asked if Kagome needed anything else, and Kagome only shook her head no.

Kagome took off Astraseal and set it next to her bed. She was about to slid her fighting kimono over her shoulders when Inuyasha came running in. "Hey Kagome, I heard you're going to the Castle of the Crescent Moon. What are you doing Kagome?"

Kagome pulled the kimono back over her shoulders and watched as Sesshoumaru came in. He saw that Kagome was trying to change and turned his now angry gaze toward Inuyasha. "Yes she is, now get out so she can change," he growled.

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he ran from the room. After the door was closed and he was halfway down the half he heard the magic word, and landed on the floor.

Kagome once again began to change when she realized she had an audience. She turned to find Sesshoumaru eagerly waiting for her to take off her clothing. "You would like to watch wouldn't you," she asked her eyes narrowed.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, "I'd like to do a lot more then watch." He walked over to his mate and pressed his lips to hers. Sesshoumaru smirked when he heard her moan.

Kagome dropped the kimono she was going to change into. Her claws soon went through the straps that held his armor onto his body. 'So much for his armor,' she thought as his tongue entered her mouth.

Their tongues fought for dominance until Sesshoumaru finally won. His victory was a chance to roam her warm cavern.

Kagome pushed him onto the bed and saw his eyes widen. She allowed her fighting kimono to fall to the floor. With a growl Kagome straddled his hips and caught his lips in a passionate kiss.

Sesshoumaru pushed Kagome onto her back and climbed off the bed. He slowly took his clothing off until he was only wearing his undershirt. That only lasted until Kagome ripped through it with her claws.

Kagome pressed her breasts against his chest and pulled him back down onto the bed. They soon found themselves in a kiss that was threatening to consume both of them; they broke only to gasp for air.

Sesshoumaru felt her hands travel down his chest and grip his swollen member. He could feel her stroking him until he felt that he was going to climax and had to make her stop. Sesshoumaru heard her groan and whispered, "Be patient Kagome."

Kagome allowed him to suckle on her right breast but at first squirmed beneath him. She still wasn't used to having them touched but was delighted in the pleasure it gave her.

Sesshoumaru gave a growl as he trailed kisses over her collarbone and down to her abdomen. He nuzzled her stomach in hopes that one day they would be breeding with each other. He then snaked his tongue out and between her folds. He was delighted in the sudden giggle she gave him, then a moan. Sesshoumaru lapped at her until he sought her entrance.

Kagome cried out in pleasure when he pushed his tongue in and out of her. Her body arched when her climax came, she could see white dots before her eyes.

Sesshoumaru lapped at the new juices she gave him. After crawling back up her body he pushed his cock deep inside her. Sesshoumaru rocked them both with demonic speed until his orgasm hit him and he bit down on his mark. He felt his seed rush into her womb.

Kagome did the same after screaming his name for the world to hear. She was in a white daze when Inuyasha came running back into the room like the baka he was.

Inuyasha stared at the site of his brother on top of Kagome. He widened his eyes when a red-eyed Sesshoumaru turned his gaze toward him; a threatening growl escaped his lips.

Sesshoumaru grabbed at the sheets to cover Kagome, who was still in her daze. He growled at his baka brother. Inuyasha just seemed to stand there until Sesshoumaru got up off the bed and approached him.

Inuyasha looked at his brother then at the blushing Kagome before running for it. He skidded around the corner and into a servant girl.

The servant asked him if he was ok. He looked like he'd just seen a ghost when she smelled the scent of sex, lust, and sweat. She understood then and helped Inuyasha back to his room.

Kagome blushed when Sesshoumaru began to dress himself. She reached down and grabbed the kimono she was going to put on before he came.

Sesshoumaru turned to her and nodded, "I need to get you more kimono's like that one. You look very good in it Kagome."

"Arigato Sesshoumaru," she said walking out the door. She blushed under the looks she was getting. The looks were quickly turned from her once Sesshoumaru stepped out and gave a low bark.

On the way to dinner they ran into Miroku who gave them a lechorous smile. He eyed Kagome and then whispered, "Kagome I hear your room is a nice place to visit."

Kagome blushed and then knocked him out by slamming him against a wall.

Sango came down and shook her head, "When will he learn?" The taijiya then smiled at Kagome, "I'll make sure he never says that again Kagome, also you look lovely."

"Thanks Sango," she smiled back and once again began the journey to the dinning hall. Upon entering Rin ran up and looked at Kagome with big eyes.

"Rin heard that Kagome-sama is going to be like Rin's okaa-san like Lord Sesshoumaru is like Rin's ota-san," Rin said clapping her hands together.

Reo widened his eyes at the kimono Kagome had chosen. It was one that her mother hoped she'd wear on her ceremony of marking. Though it wasn't called that everyone lord or ladys' son or daughter who was marked had a short ceremony after a big party, which Sesshoumaru was holding. It was to show that they were no longer on the market for others'.

They sat down and soon Inuyasha came in. He was last and turned his gaze from Kagome and quickly went to his seat; he looked sick.

Reo chuckled; he had heard that Inuyasha ran in while Sesshoumaru and Kagome were having sex. Well maybe Inuyasha would learn to smell the area around there instead of just walking in like he owned the place.

During dinner Kagome talked to Sango who couldn't stop talking about Miroku. Kagome just had to giggle when she heard that Miroku had already been hit 20 to 25 times before she slammed him. She had felt guilty for it until Sango said he'd get over any injury she might have caused, and he had it coming.

Sesshoumaru was also thinking about the Marking Ceremony; which would happen after the party he threw to show Kagome off to the other lords' and ladys'. He would have to stand in front of them all and proclaim that Kagome was his soul mate and he'd never do anything to hurt her, then he'd have to bite into his mark while she bit into his. After that most new mates went off to see if they could create a pup, but he couldn't do that. Kagome had to much responsibility as of yet. Maybe he could take her in for a quick rut and control his potency so that she wouldn't have to worry about holding off looking for the jewel shards or destroying the dark miko's not to mention Naraku. He sighed; he had too much to think about.

The next day everyone was getting ready to go. Kagome had found out that Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kirara where coming with them. Sango, Shippo, and Miroku would ride Kirara while Inuyasha would follow his brother the best he could. Kagome had asked her father if he wanted to come but he said he'd be there for the party but wouldn't show up before then.

Sesshoumaru waited until AhUn was ready, Rin and Jaken seated on his back. Once they were good to go Sesshoumaru helped Kagome up onto his back. She was wearing a kimono similar to the last one, but it had her mother and father's true forms running on the back and it was a navy blue color. Reo had told Kagome to take the purple one with her so she could wear it to the party. Sesshoumaru had heard that her mother would have been very happy if Kagome wore it to her Marking Ceremony. Kagome being the good-hearted person she was said she would.

Kagome moved Astraseal so that it wasn't banging into Sesshoumaru's back while he ran. She held it for dear life as he ran with the wind, kami was the man fast. Sesshoumaru ran with lightning speed and easily left the others behind. She moved her head to one side to escape from being slapped by his hair.

The others weren't that far behind, Inuyasha was only about a forest behind showing the way for the others. AhUn, Jaken, and Rin were keeping up with their lord easily; in fact they could see his white blur as he ran. They were high in the sky, and were also keeping watch for any approaching youkai.

Soon the castle loomed up ahead and Kagome allowed her eyes to widen at the beautiful sight. It was carved into the side of a mountainside with a large mote around it. The many lookout towers and wall that surround it made it a formidable stronghold. Kagome could smell the aroma of many different types of flowers and plants. It seemed to be made of marble but you could tell upon closer inspection that it was simply granite from the mountain. Kagome loved all the large windows; she had always loved large windows, they allowed more sunlight into a room.

They came to a stop in front of the gates; the bridge for the mote was currently down. They waited until the others showed up and then Jaken began to yell for the stupid guards to let in Lord Sesshoumaru, Lady Kagome, and guests. The inu guards asked Sesshoumaru what he meant by Lady Kagome.

Sesshoumaru looked at the guards and then let Kagome down. She put Astraseal back at her side before moving toward the gates. Her mark had changed to a crescent moon, the dagger almost completely gone. Sesshoumaru knew it wouldn't fade completely though, it would stay hidden in a way behind the moon, and one would form on his forehead.

Kagome smiled at the guards who snorted and then looked back at Sesshoumaru. They didn't seem to like their new lady, which made Kagome growl.

"What?" one asked. "You think you can take us?"

Kagome snarled at this. She began to unsheathe Astraseal until Sesshoumaru put a hand on her shoulder. "You will not talk that way to my mate," he snarled.

They both widened theirs eyes at Sesshoumaru and then the other said, "Forgive him mi lady he is a young fool."

Kagome raised her nose into the air. She wasn't going to forgive a useless guard that spoke before thinking.

Sesshoumaru saw this and raised an eyebrow. He had spoke with her the previous night and told her that when around the other lords' and ladys' she'd need to act like a bitch. This is only because they would think that a mate to Lord Sesshoumaru would be as cold and heartless as him, but he didn't think she would start so soon. Must be the mark he'd given her because they did share feeling through it now.

The guard smiled and said, "Mi lady please he is young and needs to learn more. He should not say things like that when you are clearly a higher class demon by your clothing and the symbol on your forehead shows you're the Lady of the West now."

Kagome turned her icy gaze to him. 'He shouldn't be talking he smells about the same age,' she thought. She spoke after he ended, "I will not forgive someone who leaps before looking in a manner of speaking." Her turned from him her eyes closed nose still in the air.

"She is also the daughter of Lord Reocuksai. The West and North are now connected through us," Sesshoumaru said.

Jaken had heard enough, "Are you going to let us in or just stand there?"

The guards gave him a deadly look before opening the gates as he had said. They walked inside well everyone besides Rin who was riding AhUn still and Kagome who had been picked up bridle style.


	10. Meeting the Lords and Ladies, and a Marking Ceremony

Sesshoumaru watched as Jaken gave out orders for the party. It was to be held in one of the hidden gardens, which was located on the second floor. There were many in fact one which he was sure Kagome would like was located just off the Lady's room. He watched as Inuyasha went to find his old room, soon to be followed by everyone else.

Kagome followed behind Inuyasha, she stopped a few times to look at a piece of art and then would run to caught back up. She soon thought they were lost since Inuyasha kept yelling, "Come on its just down this hall!" She was wrong though; in a matter of minutes they found themselves in a room, with Inuyasha's ningen mother's painting on one wall.

Sango looked at it and asked, "Inuyasha is that your mother?"

Kagome remembered then that it had only been her and Inuyasha when Sesshoumaru played that trick that involved Inuyasha's mother. He had almost been killed then, and Kagome was glad he wasn't.

"Yah that's her," Inuyasha said looking at it. "Father had it painted before I was born, and then it was put into my room."

Sesshoumaru was now leaning against the doorframe when he saw Inuyasha reach out to touch it. He shook his head and watched as the baka tired to touch something that couldn't be touched or talked to.

The smell of salt filled the air as tears came running down Kagome's face. She couldn't help it, things like this just made her want to cry. Her sobs shook her body and she felt Sesshoumaru embrace her.

Inuyasha watched as everyone turned to the sobbing Kagome. "Its ok Kagome. Please don't cry over my loss," he said.

She shook her head and tired but couldn't the tears just kept coming.

Sesshoumaru lifted her off her feet and began the short journey to his chambers. Once there he laid her upon the bed and said, "Sleep for now Kagome. I will come and get you when its time for dinner."

Kagome turned onto her side and grabbed a pillow to hold during her sleep. She fell into a sweet dream once she closed her eyes. She was running and playing as a normal girl of her age, well as normal a life an inuyoukai could have.

Miroku stopped at the door and turned to Sesshoumaru. He sighed and said, "Lady Kagome is much to sensitive for the youkai she is."

"She was raised by people who looked and acted like ningens though. That causes her to act as one and we can't completely change that monk," Sesshoumaru replied. He saw the taijiya walk in and sit beside the bed, comforting Kagome.

The neko came running in after Sesshoumaru left and jumped into Sango's lap. Kirara mewed and fell asleep herself. She could feel Sango's strong fingers petting her gently.

Sesshoumaru left to find Jaken. He could hear the little toad yelling about how drapes weren't the right color for such an advent, and that they had to get everything to Lord Sesshoumaru's liking before a week was upon.

Upon arriving in the eastern garden Sesshoumaru began to give out orders. They servants listened and then set to work at their tasks. He reached out to catch one before he left, Sesshoumaru told him to go and get a messenger.

The servant nodded and ran. After a few minutes a messenger was before him and bowing.

"Go to Lord Reo and tell him we will be ready in four days," Sesshoumaru said. He turned to a handmaiden and snorted at the color she had brought to show him. She sighed and went to fetch another one.

The messenger bowed once again and began his journey to the House of the Dagger. He arrived within 8 hours of leaving the castle. Upon entering the palace he went straight to Reo, and told him what his lord had said.

Reo nodded and went to get a messenger of his own; the other lords' would need to know this news. He had heard that Lady Kumiko and Lord Zuku's daughter was furious that Sesshoumaru had a mate and it wasn't her. Her name was Sanya and she hated Kagome with a passion. 'Well after the ceremony it won't matter anyways,' he thought grinning.

You see, Sanya was supposed to be the next female in line to mate with another taiyoukai, since her father had his heir. She had been delighted when she heard Sesshoumaru was the next taiyoukai in need of a mate. Unfortunately for her, Kagome was the next in line but because of her 'trip' she was removed from the line, now she was back and re-entered into the line.

Now she hated Kagome though she didn't know it was her who had mated Sesshoumaru. She would not say a word once she saw Kagome, for she had been born 3 days after Kagome and they played together until Kagome disappeared. Maybe once she saw her long lost friend who she mourned over even if she had only known her for a few days, she would become happy, instead of mad.

Shaking his head he set off to his task. He would soon have to go the Sesshoumaru's castle and talk with the other lords' while the ladys' probably hit Kagome with tons of questions and then when answers were given, giving his daughter rude remarks. He sighed after about 10 minutes of walking.

~~*Castle of the Crescent Moon*~~

Back at the castle, everything was almost ready. I had been 3 days and Sesshoumaru had to keep an eye out for Kagome. He didn't want her to see it until it was finished but she kept coming around and at one point she even managed to see what color he had chosen.

A deep blue was what had been chosen and when she complimented on it, he scowled. He knew she had nearly seen everything and had a guard placed outside the door.

Now they waited until it was done, which was about an hour later. Now though, Inuyasha sat with Kagome in another garden.

"I this don't see why he won't let me see it," Kagome whimpered to her best friend.

Inuyasha sighed for the fourteenth time in a row, and then began to explain again. "Kagome I've already told you, he doesn't want you to see it. First, lets see he wants it to be a surprise, and second it's a tradition to have no one know what is happening. What I mean is it's a tradition to have everyone but him and the servants only know what it looks like and stuff."

Kagome pouted, "I this want to see. I saw the color and after that he wouldn't let me see anything." Astraseal sat at her side, glowing a soft green, and humming slightly, why she didn't know.

Inuyasha shook his head and ran off to find Sango and Miroku, or now the 'happy couple.' This left Kagome all by herself in the garden just under hers and Sesshoumaru's balcony.

Kagome waited until he was gone and then jumped to the roof. She loved the view from where she now sat. The mountains were green at this time and you could see little patches of purple, white, and red; from flowers. It was a gorgeous sight, and Kagome wished she could just sit there forever.

The next day Kagome found herself in the kimono she had promised her father she would ware. She sighed and when to wait at the gates with Sesshoumaru for the other lords'. She walked through the halls she could now find herself through as if she had lived here forever. A week ago she would have gotten lost and called for someone to help her.

Sesshoumaru smelled her coming and turned toward the doors. She walked out and he couldn't help but be aroused by the way her hair hung down around her lovely face. He stopped himself from smiling and nodded when she came close enough.

Kagome smiled and felt him draw her into an embrace. His face in her hair and arms around her waist. She sighed and pushed him away only to get a growl from him. Shaking her head she reached for Astraseal and once it was out of its sheath she lifted it to his throat.

Sesshoumaru widened his eyes and waited to see if she would strike him. "Put that thing away woman," he commanded his voice low and threatening.

"Sesshoumaru I will give you anything you want after this party thing bit for now you keep your hands off me," Kagome said putting Astraseal away. She looked down and could tell he was highly aroused, "Oh and I suggest you get rid of that before they arrive."

Sesshoumaru knew he had a hard on and narrowed his eyes at her. "I could if I could touch you."

Kagome lifted an eyebrow and sighed. She knew he would either get his way, or his way. "Very well but you get one chance if anyone gets in the way then well I guess you'll have to hide that," she smiled innocently.

Sesshoumaru pulled her close and led her to a garden where they made love until they both released. After redressing he led her back just in time to greet Lord Reo.

"I thought I'd come early. I wanted to warn Kagome not to listen to anything the ladys' or ladys' to be have to say," he said.

Lord Kouga along with his new mate Lady Ayame arrived after an hour or so. Ayame growled at Kagome until Kouga told her that Kagome had no feelings for him and that she was already mated. So was he and Ayame had nothing to worry about. This seemed to calm the young female and she followed Kouga who was talking to Lord Reocuksai.

Lord Zuko and Lady Kumiko along with their daughter Sanya. The lord and lady bowed to them but Sanya walked up to Kagome and glared.

"This is your mate Sesshoumaru, she looks so weak," Sanya sneered until she found herself on the wrong end of a sword. She widened her eyes at the red-eyed female; she still didn't know who this girl was but she thought she knew her scent.

Kagome held Astraseal to the girl's throat, ready to strike. She saw through her red haze as the lord and lady both became worried and began telling Sesshoumaru to do something. Sesshoumaru merely shrugged and watched to see what his mate would do.

Sanya had become scared when the sword glowed a deadly green. She saw Lord Reo run out and grab the woman who had attacked her. She smirked and walked over to the male she could never have.

Kagome saw this and her youkai clawed their father and after dropping Astraseal attacked the female who dare get so close to her male. She slammed her to a wall and saw she had begun changing into her true form.

Sanya couldn't help but change after she was attacked. She had been walking to her male and attacked by this bitch. Well just wait tell the bitch fought her in true form.

Kagome watched as the dragon transformed. She yawned at the giant blue dragon. She had a wingspan of around 30 feet and her colors made her seemed like she belonged under water.

Sanya saw her parents walk up to her and cast a spell to change her back. She saw the female had regained control over her youkai, she widened her eyes as she realized who the girl was.

Kagome had gained control and saw the girl walk toward her timidly.

"Kagome?" Sanya asked. How she wished this was her old friend Kagome. She hoped she wasn't wrong, she missed her friend.

"That would be my name," Kagome said.

Sanya ran toward her and embraced her. "Oh Kagome I've missed you. Do you remember me my inu friend I'm Sanya, I was very little when we met but I never forgot you," she cried.

Kagome thought about it and then hugged her back. They were together for most of the night. They were now in the garden and Kagome smiled at Sesshoumaru. He in turn patted her backside.

Lady Kumiko walked over to Sesshoumaru when Kagome was talking to Sanya. "Why Lord Sesshoumaru you have dishonored yourself letting ningen filth into your palace," she said looking over toward Sango and the others.

Kagome heard this and growled, "They are my friends, not filth. Though from what I have heard you Lady Kumiko are."

Lady Kumiko was the biggest bitch in the youkai world and she merely huffed. "I see so your mate has brainwashed you from your hatred of ningens. I've heard of you Lady Ka-go-me, you once thought you were a ningen. Disgusting filth if you ask me, the only thing they're good for is scrubbing a palace floor. Really Sesshoumaru you should put them right to work."

Sesshoumaru saw Kagome's youkai try to take control as her eyes flickered dangerously. Kagome turned to face Lady Kumiko after her daughter sighed.

"First Kumiko you will call him Lord Sesshoumaru, only an equal to him will have the privilege of calling him otherwise. Second you should get to know them before judging them. If you must know one of them is a monk while the other a taijiya. I didn't fine anything wrong being a ningen. ANOTHER THING LADY KUMIKO, I BELIEVE IT IS YOU WHO SHOULD BE SCRUBBING THE PALACE FLOORS. I MEAN HOW CAN ANYONE STAND BEING AROUND YOU?" Kagome said her voice getting louder toward the end until she was screaming. She had gained everyone's attention and Lord Zuko was shaking his head.

Sesshoumaru nodded when Kumiko became bright red and then ran off to find her mate. He walked up behind Kagome and said, "Come we will begin the Marking Ceremony now." He saw Kagome smile; she knew what to do and would gladly do it.

Everyone turned to the pond that Sesshoumaru and Kagome were now standing in front of. Sesshoumaru cleared his throat and began, "I am here to proclaim Kagome as my mate. I believe Kagome to be my soul mate and I will never harm her. I love this little vixen you see before me, and I will never let anyone else have her. Yes I Sesshoumaru the coldhearted bastard am in love, and I'm not afraid to say it."

After hearing everyone clap he bit down into his mark and felt Kagome bite into hers. The stood there before Sesshoumaru picked her up and began his journey to their bedchambers.


	11. Old Friends

Naraku paced his palace; he wanted to get on with his advances on the Northern Lands. He had been watching through Kanna's mirror and knew that no one would be there so why not? Nebeth that's why not! That bitch was in control of everything and wouldn't allow him to attack without anyone there.

She though had honor and wouldn't attack a place that was unprotected by at least a miko. She had a fiery spirit, much like Kagome's but she could never compare to the ravishing beauty Kagome had become.

Sure he knew he could never have Kagome; for his body still wanted Kikyo. He would have to kill her so he didn't fall for her like his human half had for Kikyo. He was a hanyou and wasn't going to let lust get in the way of anything. Even if she was truly a demon, and not actually Kikyo's reincarnation.

No, he Naraku was to strong for such things as love. What was love anyways? Why did everyone want it? Was it really that good to be true? Of course not, nothing was that prefect; no love was nothing. He wasn't about to have lust take over and then it turn into this love he had heard about.

"Kanna come," Naraku snarled. She hadn't been to his room for at least a day after Nebeth told him to leave the Northern Lands alone until they returned. He would wait for now only because he didn't need Nebeth's clan against him as well. Without some type of support he knew he would die.

A small white figure stood down the hallway. She heard her 'father' call and began her journey to his room. The walk was a short one and Kanna soon found herself in Naraku's dark room. His room was always dark, and she could only see his blood red eyes. Upon entering she sat before him, instantly knowing what he wanted to see.

The image that came up was not something he wanted to see though. It was Kagome rutting with a certain taiyoukai; Lord Sesshoumaru. He couldn't take his eyes off the sweaty woman, after she moaned. He couldn't hear it but he knew that she had. He could feel a slight stir down below. Then she moaned again, arching herself from the bed she lay upon.

He hardened but it quickly faded when he saw the inuyoukai fondling her gifts. Naraku watched as Sesshoumaru sucked, and nipped at her breasts. The damn inu seemed content to stay there until he lifted his gaze and kissed the beauty. He could image doing that himself, and then cursed to himself. What was this woman, no this inuyoukai female doing to him?

He still wasn't sure if she was a woman, but a witch who came to cast her spell upon him. This would only make him lust for her, and then she would come, thus his death would come as well. He knew deep down that if he touched her she would kill him, then Sesshoumaru would revive him so that he could have the same pleasure.

He waited watching to see if Kagome would see him with her gift. It had been brought forth a few times now and each time Kanna had to change from watching Kagome to watching Nebeth.

He saw that damn sword, a deadly sword that she always had now. He didn't know the name of the damn thing but knew he didn't like it once he saw it. The thing pulsed with an evil energy that was just waiting to be released. He had also watched her train with six other swords, but they all had pure power poring from them. That damn sword she held could be his downfall.

Sesshoumaru began to beat into the woman beneath him with faster and harder trusts; when she screamed something to him. Naraku upon seeing the reaction from Sesshoumaru after she did, knew she had asked for harsher treatment. So she liked harsh treatment? He could give her that, hell that's how he treated every woman he had ever been with. Well expect Kikyo, before she betrayed him, and fled to the hanyou.

Sighing he tired to move his gaze but found he couldn't budge. Something deep within him wouldn't allow him to stop watching the two rut. He felt something tug at his heart when the taiyoukai had Kagome ride him. That female was truly a vixen, instantly knowing what her male wanted. He had to wonder to himself if she would know what he wanted?

Another thing he couldn't place was this rising rage within him. What was this feeling, he had never had it before? He could feel a sharp tug at his heart every time the female screamed. She climaxed and he found himself panting at the sight. She roared into the Castle of the Crescent Moon, and he wished that just once she would scream his name out of pleasure.

He believed he had begun to know this feeling, or heard of it. He believed he was becoming jealous but why? Why for kamis sake would he an evil hanyou feel at all? He would need time to think about this feeling, he had had it every time he watched Kikyo talk with Inuyasha.

His arousal was growing, and he couldn't stop it. It deflated when the male climaxed arching his pelvis toward hers for a deeper entrance. He could just bet the male would get his woman pregnant. 'Wait I don't know these feeling but she is not mine,' Naraku cursed again.

He saw the two calm and go into a passionate kiss before starting their mating ritual over again. He mentally noted to kill the taiyoukai slowly for making him see this, and for what it was doing to him. He would kill his bitch as well, so that he would never feel these things again.

Naraku told Kanna to show him Kagura who was now sitting next to Nebeth talking about something. Were they plotting against him? Had Kagura traded sides? Well she was never really on his side in the first place.

First he would need to ponder this new feeling inside him, then he'd punish Kagura. She was late because she had decided to stay. He liked punishing her, and he reached for the dark red orb that was her heart. He gave it a tight squeeze making and told her telepathically that she should remember her place.

~~Darkened One's Clan~~

Nebeth found Kagura's company enjoyable. Sure the demoness incarnation of Naraku was cold, but she was a good person deep down. Nebeth could see right through people, that's why she could nothing but good inside Kagome. She hated good and therefore she would die, but Kagura as her ally would not.

Kagura; Nebeth knew all along wanted to be free, like the wind she controlled was. Nebeth had put a barrier around both of them and made a deal with Kagura. If Kagura helped her she would destroy Naraku and set her free.

Kagura instantly agreed and then sat to listen to her new 'friends.' Even if you couldn't call them her friends she felt like she had been friends with them forever. Like old friends they talked, mostly about the new powers Kagome had gained.

Kagome would now be a dangerous opponent and they needed to watch their backs at all times. Her sword, which was named Astraseal, was powerful though Naraku knew not the name, but could tell by the darkness coming off of it that he would die.

Kagura felt a sharp tug where her heart should be and fell over in pain. That moment she knew she had done something wrong and Naraku was punishing her for it. What was it though that he was doing this?

'Kagura you will learn your place. You should know that you're late and should be flying back here NOW,' she heard. It was a painful echo inside her mind, and she brought both hands over her ears, even if it didn't help.

After the pain passed Kagura did as she was told even if she wished she hadn't. Once she entered the castle Naraku whipped her many times. Then had her chained and kept her there in the dark for hours.

~~~Sesshoumaru and Kagome~~~

Kagome turned her gaze just in time to notice someone watching, she could just bet it was Naraku using Kanna.

Kanna of the void wasn't an evil being, you could tell. Even Kagura wasn't, they were just tools to Naraku. He didn't care about them; he just cared about what they could do for him.

'He will die slowly. I will finally be able to use Astraseal,' Kagome smiled at that thought. She returned her gaze to the male below her. She could feel her release coming, her fourth one that night.

Sesshoumaru felt the usual clenching of from his female. He was on the verge of his climax as well and wished for them to come at the same time. He beat into her faster, harder and found his.

Kagome screamed into the room, "SESSHOUMARU!"

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but flip his bitch over and bite down into his mark. He smirked when he heard his name. He loved the way it rolled off her tongue, and the way it sounded.

Kagome took sharp intakes of air. She tired to calm her beating heart, and the hot flowing of blood inside her veins.

Sesshoumaru gained control over himself and pulled from her. He heard her groan but it faded when he licked the shell of her ear.

She couldn't help but giggle as he licked her ear and then place butterfly kisses down toward her breasts. She felt him suck, and occasionally nip at her nipples, this only cause her to moan.

He felt her growl softly and once again began fucking her. Sesshoumaru couldn't help it, she was just something he couldn't stay away from. He wanted to please her until the end of the world, but knew they would soon need to stop.

Kagome whined as he began to pull away. She didn't like the lack of body heat as he began to dress himself.

"Kagome-koi as much as it would please me to stay in here forever we do need to go back to the party. That is if it is this going, we have been in here for some time," Sesshoumaru glanced at her. She now had the covers pulled up to her chin and she was pouting.

Kagome covered herself more, nearly pulling the covers over her head for his lust filled gaze. His eyes had a tint of red and were a slightly darker gold.

Sesshoumaru chuckled at her innocence, she would always have it, and he would always love it. "Lower the sheets Kagome and come get dressed its not like I haven't seen you without it before."

Kagome flushed at his last bit. She knew he was still staring at her when she got out of bed the sheets still held to her body.

Sesshoumaru shook his head and grabbed the fabric that kept her from his view. She blushed a darker red and ran to get a kimono.

Kagome was looking through all the kimono's Sesshoumaru had. Most were his but others were for females. Some of the feminine ones were even like his with the pants and shirt instead of just a dress type.

He watched with interest as she looked over all the kimono's he had gathered over the years.

Kagome ended up choosing a light blue color that almost matched her eyes. It had Sesshoumaru true form on the back and t looked like he was flying. It was the same style as his usual wear.

After putting it on Kagome grabbed Astraseal. It slipped between her shirt and obi easily and glowed when she touched it. Giggling to herself she stroked the hilt lightly, and loved how the sword glowed brighter.

Sesshoumaru saw her dash from the room when she heard Inuyasha yelling at someone. Sighing he ran after her and they soon found themselves in the garden.

Inuyasha was yelling at Sanya who in turn was doing her best to ignore him. Her eyes were now becoming red as Inuyasha insulted her choice of clothes.

Sesshoumaru didn't see what Inuyasha was yelling at until Sanya told Kagome that they had been arguing about how Inuyasha looked like he'd worn the same thing without washing it for a year.

Kagome laughed and turned to Inuyasha, "Inuyasha you know she is right. I mean when was the last time you washed that."

Inuyasha glared at her. "Like you would know I mean you were always in a trance and drooling after whatever beautiful man walked by you," he muttered.

Kagome raised an eyebrow, "How would you know Inuyasha? You were always running after your dead clay pot Kikyo."

"Don't say that about her," Inuyasha growled.

"What ya gonna do about it mutt?" Kagome growled. She was trying to keep in control; her youkai was highly pissed at the hanyou. She felt darkness take her after a minute or so, and a dark voice similar to her own laughing.

Inuyasha drew his sword and said, "I'll show you!"

Kagome began to shift her body growing. Her snout grew and her arms and legs stretch until they were a dog shape. Her true form now stood before the hanyou; poison dripping from her silver fangs.

Inuyasha looked in horror at the dog that had once been his friend. She was almost bigger then Sesshoumaru in his true form and barely fit in the garden. Her coat was a midnight black, and her eyes were crimson. She looked like a huge husky mixed with a drover man pincer that she had shown him in a magazine at one time. Almost her tail was extremely long, and it almost looked like it would get in her way of fighting; not to mention it was puffed out and fluffy.

Sesshoumaru looked in awe at his love. She was more beautiful then he would have ever imagined she would be. A huge black inu that could easily be equal to strength against him. He noticed something then, her sword it had fused with her making her glow.

Her stripes were no longer dark blue, but green; a forest green. Her fangs, and claws were silver mixed with a pearl color. Her eyes swirled with red, blue, silver, and green at times then would return to merely crimson. Occasionally her black coat glowed a soft blue mix with a very dark green that nearly looked black.

"Inuyasha you dare speak to me in such a disrespectful manner?" her voice was deep and the venom that dripped from her mouth made the words sound very dangerous. Her youkai would not take this; no not from her father, her mate, and especially a half-breed.

Sanya stared at the inu before her. 'Damn I'm lucky she didn't fight me earlier,' she thought. This creature could take her huge blue dragon form out with just a flick of her tail it seemed.

Kagome leapt at the offending hanyou, quickly knocking him out. She laid down next to his body poison dripping from her mouth and melting the floor beneath her. She looked at everyone, and her gaze landed on Rin, the small child looked frighten, scared. She stopped the poison and whimpered slowly sliding toward the little girl.

Rin back up and Kagome stopped moving. Her tail waged and she whimpered softly until Rin began to cry. Kagome stopped all movement at that point and her whimpers became louder. Rin eventually ran to Sesshoumaru and hid behind him, which made Kagome whine; she didn't want anyone to be afraid of her.

Sesshoumaru walked over to Kagome and stroked her fur. She was soft and let out a contented purr once he touched her. He watched as she began to shift back, and then held her afterward. She was still purring against him, and he couldn't help but stroke her backside.

After the whole thing Kagome began talking with Sanya. They were catching up real quick. Kagome told Sanya they would always be friends, and Sanya told her why she had been there.

"Kagome the reason why I'm here well... you see I wanted Lord Sesshoumaru for myself. Oh I'm so sorry Kagome I came here to possibly kill you so I could have him. I thought by killing the mate he now had he would take me because I was stronger," Sanya sighed.

Sesshoumaru got into their conversation at that point. "Even if you had killed her I would not have mated you, because I would have killed you and then myself so I could be with her," he said.

"Sesshoumaru you shouldn't do that who would look after Rin, and the rest of the castle?" Kagome said. Sure it was sweet that he would follow her into death but what about everyone else?

She watched as Sesshoumaru walked away. After sighing she went back to talking with her old friend. Sanya was such a nice dragon youkai, and she would always like her.


	12. Naraku's Demise

Nebeth sat staring at Naraku. She could tell something was bothering the hanyou because he kept telling the small white form named Kanna to show him Kagome. Kagome the miko/youkai who would soon die why would he want to see her? Oh well it didn't matter to her as long as she got what she wanted in the end.

Naraku had asked Kanna many times to show him Kagome and every once in a while he found himself watching her mate with Sesshoumaru. He knew it now his damn body was jealous of the taiyoukai because it didn't just want Kikyo it also wanted Kagome. Damn and here he was once again watching her mate, but this time Nebeth was also watching.

"Hmm, I believe we can use this to our advantage. By taking the miko from him he will come and that we also leave the Western Lands unprotected. No doubt her father will come and in the end we could use her powers to kill them all," she sneered.

Kanna sat there not caring what happened within her mirror right this minute. She unfortunately could hear what was going on, on the other side of her mirror and she didn't like it.

Naraku moved his gaze to Kanna; the small white figure that put snow to shame. She was similar to snow as well in a way. She wasn't like snow that you go out and play in no Kanna of the void was like compacted snow that fell upon villages during the night. She was beautiful and dangerous at the same time, and no one really knew Kanna.

Kanna you couldn't just look at to know what she was, no everyone would just think she was evil, heartless, and obedient to her master. No that truly wasn't Kanna, she was a sweet person deep down but kept that part of her hidden for if Naraku ever found out it would be her demise.

She for now would obey her master or her 'father' since he was the one who gave her the unnatural birth she had. Her thoughts now though were on Kagura her sister. Kagura of the wind didn't hide that she wanted to be free like Kanna did. Kagura however was punished for it and soon obeyed afterward.

Naraku turned back to the panting miko inside the mirror. Gods how he wanted to be the one a top her. He needed to kill her soon or he would soon find himself forcing her into that position and that was something he didn't want.

Sighing he nodded to Nebeth who raised an eyebrow and said, "Do you have feeling for this miko?"

Naraku growled and brought his red gaze to her face. "Of course not, but she does look like a miko named Kikyo and my once human body wants her so now it wants this miko," was his reply.

"Which is the same as wanting her Naraku," Nebeth laughed.

That was the last straw with Naraku. "Kagura," he barked. Once she was before him he said, "Take Nebeth back to her clan!"

"Of course Naraku," was Kagura's answer. She looked at Kanna who inwardly sighed and nodded. Kagura was about to go when Nebeth spoke up.

"What's the matter Naraku you don't like hearing it?" Nebeth was having fun with this. She of course wasn't going to let him live from the beginning but now she was thinking about killing him then and there.

"Leave," he growled in a low dangerous voice.

Nebeth turned to him and hmmped, "Why should I?"

Naraku stood before the offending female and glared. "This is my castle you will leave when I tell you."

"Oh well then you should know that it is soon to be my castle," Nebeth smiled at him who in turn raised an eyebrow.

"What!?" he nearly screamed.

"I have made a deal elsewhere and it concerns your death Naraku therefore this castle will soon be mine for you shall soon be dead."

Kagura turned she hoped that this would happen. Nebeth could kill Naraku as long as two other dark miko's were beside her with just a flick of her hand. She flew off once Naraku lunged at Nebeth only to hit a barrier, she was going to get Yura the Dark Knight and Tasho the Angel of Death both were generals.

Nebeth easily fended off Naraku until Kagura returned. Tasho got off of Kagura's feature and ran to her leader. "Back off hanyou," she hissed.

Yura called forth the element of fire and sent it flying at Naraku. He was engulfed in blue flames and screamed. She knew that would slow him down until they could form the circle.

Tasho was already beginning to draw the circle of death on the floor around them. It was a large circle that had small symbols inside of it and a star in the middle. It took her around 20 minutes because of all the small symbols she had to draw with a black flame. Once complete the miko's huddled into the middle, and began to chant.

"I The Miko of Nightmares call upon the north and south to help me in the aid to bringing death to the hanyou before me," Nebeth chanted over and over again. The north and south regions glowed with a dark purple and waited until the others connected to them.

"I The Angel of Death call upon the west to help aid the north and south along with the east to make this hanyou die," Tasho said. She chanted until her region glowed a bright yellow and connected to the dark purple of the north and south.

"I the Dark Knight call upon the final region the east to aid the other regions in our quest to bring death to this evil hanyou that threatens us three," Yura sang. Upon her final words the four regions connected and her soft blue glow spread throughout the entire death circle.

Naraku didn't know what to do he could no longer move. He growled but found that moving sent pain through his body. He couldn't believe this was happening, he was going to die.

Kanna decided this the best time to step in and brought his mirror up so that it faced Naraku. "Die," was the signal word she whispered before she began to pull his soul from him. Her mirror began to pull at his soul, but she only pulled it enough as that the death circle could destroy his body.

Nebeth said the final words that brought Naraku's demise, or so she thought. All of a sudden he broke free of there spell and flew away.

There circle broke and they sighed. "Kuso," Tasho said.

"Damn the bastard got away," Yura said. She couldn't believe it was he really that strong. Or was he just so damn determined to stay alive that kept him from there grasp.

"Kanna please will you show us Naraku with your mirror?" Nebeth asked. After Kanna nodded she held up her mirror and the image of Naraku showed up. He was standing before Kagome her sword drawn and he looked scared. "We won't have to worry about him for much longer."

After laughing Kagura waited until his death would come, watching through Kanna's mirror.

"Once he dies Kagura, Kanna you will be free," Nebeth disappeared after that leaving both incarnations to await the death of their master.

~~A Mile Away~~

How did this happen to him, how did they trick him? He knew that they would be planning against him but how did he not notice? He sat there gaining back his strength and then tired to think about other things, though it was hard.

He had been lucky, and he knew it. Here he now sat beneath a tree, breathing deeply. After sighing Naraku rose and decided upon attacking the Castle of the Crescent Moon. He wasn't going to take orders from anyone anymore and he needed to have some bloodshed.

Naraku traveled until the castle came into view and then let his aura surge forth, making everyone there come running to him. He smirked when Kagome stepped out in front of them all. She seemed to be the leader at this point and time.

He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked in the moonlight and then turned to the taiyoukai. He cursed his luck that he could never have the inuyoukai female. He watched as Kagome stiffened and then brought her hand to her swords hilt.

"What do we owe this visit Naraku," she said her voice calm. She knew he had been coming, her youkai could sense him five miles away.

~~Before Naraku Attacked~~

Kagome had been talking with Sango when she felt a hand upon her shoulder. She turned and smiled at her mate. "Yes Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru sighed and then sniffed at the air. Something in the air smelled like Naraku and it was coming their way.

Kagome growled when she sensed it. Kami did he always have to attack at peaceful times or was it just her.

Sango didn't know what was happening and decided on asking. "Guys what is it?" Sango didn't like it when Kagome growled, it always meant that something bad was happening or Inuyasha had done something wrong. Right now she was going with something that was happening was bad.

"Naraku is coming and I'm going to make sure he dies for coming here," Kagome snarled.

They all rushed out of the castle and there he was in all his evil glory. He stood in his handsome humanoid form but Kagome knew he was nothing but evil, and could never be handsome.

"What do we owe this visit Naraku?" she said her voice calm. She saw him turn to her when she drew her sword.

Naraku saw Kagome draw her sword, Inuyasha draw Tetsiugia, Sesshoumaru Tokijin, Kagome's father draw his, and the others get into battle stances. "Kagome you've fallen from grace, your sword is clearly evil," he sneered.

Reo nearly flinched at the sound of Naraku's laugh. He held Saraneath high and called upon its powers. Though everyone thought it could only be used to bring people back from the dead it could also bind a person to another's beside the wielders will.

A flash brought everyone's attention to Lord Reo and then he called upon his swords hidden power. "Saraneath I call upon your hidden strength, bind his will to my daughter Kagome," he said, and then there was another flash of red.

Naraku stopped all movements at once. He couldn't move just like before and now Kagome stepped forward her blade high. He did however manage to summon a horde of youkai before this happened.

Lord Zuko and Lady Kumiko had transformed and now stood before them in true form. One a light brown while the other a black dragon, and both where ripping through demons with their fangs.

Sanya had also transformed into her blue dragon form. Her eyes flashed when her bloodlust overtook her. She ripped through them until her blue scales were red from the blood that was now running down them.

Reo had also gone into a bloodlust and now stood before everyone in his inu form. His sword had fused with his and his navy blue coat glowed a soft gold.

Kouga was ripping through the youkai who dare come near him and nearly got past them toward Naraku only to be pushed back. He looked over at Ayame who was now kneeling over a youkai she had killed. Fresh blood covered her white fur, and she had red eyes that could put the bloods color to shame.

Kirara had Sango upon her back, and they too were killing off the youkai before them. Kirara ripped through the offending youkai with her fangs and the sound of bone crunching and blood splattering could be heard everywhere.

Miroku was destroying them with his staff since there were poison insects around.

Sesshoumaru let Tokijin's power cut through the demons that Naraku had managed to summon. He saw Inuyasha slash through them as well blood flying into the air around him. Tokijin glowed a deadly green and then the youkai before him blasted to bits.

Inuyasha's red outfit was now a darker and he loved how the blood flew into his face every time he slashed through a youkai.

Kagome held Astraseal high in the air and then focused on Naraku. By using her sword to kill him there would be no bloodshed and her blade would also kill the evil demons he had summoned. "Naraku it is true my blade is evil but it is only because of the power that resides within it, other then that this blade is a holy thing."

Naraku now sported a shocked expression, and he tired to get away but couldn't. He was bond to her and she wouldn't let him go; he knew it.

"Astraseal Nocara no rue Amon suruco nerikith aben herith bonzie irrie!" Kagome held her blade high above her head. She knew what she said but wasn't sure of the language she had used or if anyone besides her understood it. She was sure it was a language only the wielder of Astraseal would know, and knew that she had said, "Astraseal help me protect the ones I love by killing the evil before me, use the power of death!"

Naraku screamed but soon his body was no one then dust before them. His soul fading from the earth. The dust that was now his body flying off into the wind.

Inuyasha was shocked. That was it, no blood, no violence, nothing but an unknown language and then nothing. Even the demons he had summoned were dead, all of them dust. "WHAT THE FUCK!? I DIDN"T EVEN GET A PIECE OF HIM!!!" he screamed. The dust lifted into the moonlit sky and surrounded them. Inuyasha began to pout and sat on the dust that was beneath him and covered the spring time grass.

Kagome ran forward and looked around until she found the Shikon no Tama that Naraku had. She purified it and then felt sleep take her, she was almost certain she'd hit the ground until a pair of strong arms caught her.

Sesshoumaru smirked at Inuyasha and went to his mate; she seemed tired. After she picked up his piece of the jewel and purifying it Kagome collapsed before him. It was able to catch her before she landed on the ground. "Reo why is she so weak?" he said bring her into his arms, and against his chest.

Reo walked forward and replied," No matter what sword you use when you use that much of its power the first time the wielder will pass out from exhaustion nothing more."

Nodding Sesshoumaru walked back into the castle for some good deserved rest. He carried Kagome inside and then into their private chambers bridle style. Upon setting her down upon the bed he sighed. Naraku was now gone and the only other threat was the dark miko's.

Sesshoumaru lay beside his mate and soon found himself in a very good dream. Kagome had been killing youkai and she now stood before him with blood covering her. Then he took her in the most passionate of ways; after catching her of course. She had run from him bringing him into a playful state. After catching her he made love to her.

Kagome awoke when he grabbed her yanking her into his chest. He had snarled a release and she could just bet his dream was erotic to have him do that during his sleep.

~~Somewhere Deep In the Underworld~~

An evil soul looked around, and almost sighed until a spirit appeared before it. The spirit calmed the soul and lead it down a long chamber where it would be judged. They pasted the pillars that held up a huge door that Sesshoumaru and Kagome could easily past through side-by-side in true form. They now stood in a large room, a table before them with twelve spirits around it; six females, six males.

The spirits that controlled the underworld in Japan stood before the soul. They decided the souls fate and if deemed worthy it would ride into the chamber before the afterlife on the back of Androus; a giant blue dragon. If the ruler of the Japanese culture found the soul worthy of going back into life and starting a new cycle it would; if not then the soul rode Androus into the afterlife where it could continue its cycle there instead of earth.

Androus was a dragon who had a lot to do in deciding the outcome. A signal dragon scale was used and when the souls heart was placed upon it the dragon would come forth. If Androus came in his good holy form the soul was worthy, if he was in his black evil form then the soul ended its cycle.

One held his heart and the others awaited his choice. The spirit took his heart and placed it upon a dragons scale. The scale was golden in color and shook a little when the heart touched it.

The soul cried out when the dragon scale began to glow a black color and then a huge black dragon stood before it. The dragon reared back its giant head and waited until the oldest spirit was done talking.

"Soul of the evil hanyou Naraku, the dragon Androus finds you unworthy of the afterlife and so you will not ride him there but instead be sent down below. Your cycle has ended," he said. He raised an elegant clawed hand and waved it to the dragon.

The dragon reared back his black head and sank his teeth into the heart. The soul cried out and then disappeared for the rest of eternity. The dragon turned to the spirit who patted his head until his evil side calm and Androus became blue.

"Good work Androus, now the evil Naraku will never walk the earth again. You made a good choice to end his cycle and not carry him to the final chamber," a woman's voice came from the second spirit.

The first nodded and then replied, "Yes Androus now we will no longer have to watch him." Every spirit looked around and then nodded at the same time. Then they sat there waiting until another person from Japan was claimed by death and had to be judged.


	13. End to the Clan, and Death to a Father

Kagome and Sesshoumaru were now in the study being forced to listen to political matters, and truth be told it was boring. I mean sure what was happening between two regions was good if there was a war but this.

Lord Zuko and Lady Kumiko had brought up a matter of who was going to mate their precious daughter and Kagome was stuck in the middle. They kept snorting and saying in low voices, "Well if it wasn't for her we wouldn't have to worry about it." A few times Kagome found herself growling softly and looking through a red haze, which quickly shut the two up.

Sesshoumaru didn't particularly conversation either but it was a discussion that was going to happen sooner or later. Sanya needed someone by her side when ruling because she wasn't all that good when it came to ruling.

Kouga and Ayame were also 'forced' to listen to it though they were more interested with the sweet words that could be said between them.

Kagome glanced at her father who was saying something about a young dragon youkai he'd met; a good youkai, powerful-though not as powerful as them-, kindhearted, good looking for a dragon, and he was around the same age as Sanya. Her parents seemed to like this youkai named Kato and decided upon having him meet with their daughter.

"Now that we have that matter over with I have another," Kagome spoke up. Everyone turned to her with a curious look. 'Kami did they all forget this damn FAST,' she thought.

Lady Kumiko found it the time to speak up. "And what Lady Kagome do you have to discuss that concerns the rest of us?" she said in a 'I really don't care,' tone. She shut her mouth when Kagome growled deep in her throat.

"If you would shut your mouth for once Kumiko I could tell you," she hissed. Lord Zuko stood at her comment, until Kagome growled his direction. He sat back down; no one after seeing the power of Astraseal was going to mess with Kagome.

He did however turn his attention to Sesshoumaru and looked like he was about to pout. "I do think you should control your mate Lord Sesshoumaru, she is being extremely rude to the rest of us," he began. "We are high class youkai, just as high as you in fact. She has no right to order us around."

Sesshoumaru sighed but nodded. He got one hell of a vicious growl when he began but shrugged it off. "Lord Zuko is right Kagome. You should not say such things to Lady Kumiko, and you should give her the title of Lady before her name," he looked to his red eyed mate, who decided to give him a few words.

"You think I fucking care Sesshoumaru? Do you honestly think I would care about a person who said my friends were filth? Sesshoumaru have you lost your marbles? Kami you all forgot already, I swear you all should remember what is happening in the Northern Lands? There is a war remember and I think it has some importance now don't you?" she barked. Got she was pissed and if it wasn't for Sesshoumaru's calm emotions seeping into her through their mating mark she would have killed them by now. She couldn't believe either that they could forget about the damn war. Come on it was a WAR and against dark MIKO'S; hello ringing any bells?

"OUCH," Kumiko yelled. "You didn't have to bark at us. I swear if you weren't a Lords' daughter and the mate to another I'd rip off your head."

Reo shook his head. After turning his attention to his daughter, his voice was calm not showing that his ears were ringing from her screaming. "Kagome there is no need to get so..... mad. We were getting to that, and yes it is important. As for all the questions you asked Sesshoumaru, I believe he should not answer them."

A silver eyebrow was raised when Sesshoumaru spoke. "Kagome sit down and calm yourself! Now," his voice was deadly calm.

"Feh, whatever!" yeah an intelligent answer from Kagome. She was getting to many lessons from Inuyasha and all the lords expect Sesshoumaru began to laugh. She plopped herself sideways into a chair; her back against one arm and her legs over the other.

After Kagome's outburst they began their plan on destroying the dark miko clan. It wouldn't be that hard just get rid of some of them, and then spilt them apart. One miko; holy or evil was easier to take on then all at once. Kagome could use Astraseal against but that wouldn't be wise because some might be good hearted.

That idea was brought back when Kagome said she knew a spell for Astraseal that would bring out the evil hearted and separate them from the good. After a while of talking they decided to talk about it later.

Sesshoumaru walked down the corridor with Kagome on his arm. She looked very tired and gave him a weak smile, which he almost returned. Sighing he picked her up, and managed to pet her backside in the process.

Kagome's 'eek' was followed by her mumbling about, 'hentai inuyoukai,' and 'hentai mate and his hentai thoughts'.

They found the bedchambers and soon he had his mate in bed, undressed and laying beside her. Tomorrow they would return to the Northern Palace and then wait for the dark miko's attack. Especially since Kagome said they would have too much honor to attack without someone there.

~~~~*****~~~~

Kagome awoke to the sun beating down on her face, and turned into the chest of her mate. She really didn't want to get up; getting up meant more fighting, more bloodshed, and though her youkai would love that her miko senses didn't. She began mumbling about why the damn castle was made with the master bedroom on the side where the sun rises.

Looking up she noticed that a pair of molten suns were gazing at her. She could feel the heat from her blush as she noticed he had undressed her before falling asleep.

Sesshoumaru chuckled and got a bright smile from the now aroused woman beside him. He loved that even a simple sound could make his bitch happy, and left her wanting him.

Rubbing her leg against his she could clearly see his cock becoming erect. Blood rushed to his member as she pleasured him in a simple, delicate way. Giving him a wicked grin she rubbed his erection with her fingers.

He couldn't help but moan at this; kami it felt good. He needed a release but knew that they couldn't make love, they had to leave soon.

Kagome knew but he male needed and lowered her face to do so. She licked his thick flesh with the tip of her tongue. She soon found herself licking and sucking at him. His groans of pleasure kept her going, and she nipped at the tip a few times.

Sesshoumaru could feel his release coming, and he began to pump in time to her sucking. He felt her gag once and slowed his pace but he wanted more; beating faster into his bitches mouth he climax. His seed shot into her mouth and she lapped at it until he couldn't give anymore.

Kagome smiled at him and rolled from the bed only to be pulled back into a mind-numbing kiss.

He bathe his tongue within warm mouth until he pulled away. After the battle he would get what he wanted and then they could live in peace, loving each other. The north and west were united because of them and they would have a lot of land to watch over.

Reo had been walking down the hallway at the time when a groan came from the master bedroom. He thought about going in but then decided against it. If they both were being controlled by their youkai then there would be hell to pay. Especially if one of them was horny. 'Kami only knows if anyone would be alive after that,' he sighed mentally.

~~Waiting Far Away~~

The Miko of Nightmares was sitting around a fire with Kanna and Kagura. The wind and the void were finally free and though it was Kagome who granted their freedom they pledged to help her.

Tasho also sat at the fire, and beside her was a dark haired miko. She wore a forest green and had earrings similar to Kagura's. Her white eyes were a bit creepy until you saw the small grey pupil deep within. It was her gift to see things that have happened to another and because of this her eyesight wasn't the best, but she could still see. She had a grey cloud on one cheek telling anyone who could tell that she was not a ningen. They called her the Seeing Miko, but some called her a pain. Her gift aloud her to see into anything and that included their sexual moments and deaths they had seen. Then she would sit in a trance speaking every detail she saw to anyone who chose to listen.

Another miko, a sweet thing before the death of her mate sat next to Kagura. She didn't talk much but was one of the best assassins they had. She was a ningen but her mate had been a panther youkai and once he died she sought revenge. She had ended up with them about a year ago, and since then she had only said a few sentences. She wore a dark blue that brought out her wicked brown eyes. Her hair was a lighter shade of brown and she would usually have it up. They called her Killing Death because of how many times she came close to death herself on a mission but managed to take control of the situation.

Other miko's sat around the fire, around six to ten. They all had similarities but only two were related by blood. They had one thing on their minds as well, 'When are they coming back to the Northern lands?"

Nebeth wouldn't attack the House of the Dagger unless a miko or lord was present and so they were all forced to sit and wait. One sighed and turned to another, and the two glared before changing directions.

"Will you two knock that off we don't have time for that," Yura spoke up. She knew Kiuki and Kiki. They both had a strong hatred for the other and if the time should arise she was sure one would become a trader just to kill the other.

Kiki huffed and turned from Kiuki who in turn spoke. "I believe you should not concern yourself with us," she had her voice soft though she didn't like Yura either.

Yura almost glared but Nebeth stopped her by standing. Everyone became quiet and looked to their leader. "They're coming back to the palace and should be there by tonight. We should be ready because they'll probably like a welcome home party," she laughed.

No one dared laugh when she did, and only Kanna rose. The small looking but intelligent girl turned her mirror until the image of Sesshoumaru, Kagome, and the others riding on horseback appeared. They were heading right toward them so they would pass by them but they would still be a mile or so away.

Nebeth motioned for the others to rise and began walking off in the House of the Dagger's direction. They would arrive before Kagome's group did and when they got there they would be in for a surprise. Nebeth's revenge would finally come true and then she would get rid of her clan, and live in peace. Well as much peace as a dark miko could get in a life time.

~~*Kagome's Group*~~

Now riding on horseback they were having a pretty easy time getting around. They had only ran into a few weak youkai on the way and were sure that not many more would attack them.

Miroku rode beside Sango and Kirara and amazingly wasn't touching her. His wind tunnel was no more and his wondering hand had also disappeared along with it. Though that may be true he still did use his best pick up line, "Will you do me the honor of bearing my children?"

Sango had gone into a short mourning after the battle with Naraku. He had pulled the jewel shard from her brothers back, thus killing the poor boy just to have the Shikon. After that she was a little distracted but other then that she was as normal as she had always been.

Kagome rode on a white mare, and felt there was more to her horse then met the eye. She could feel the demonic aura coming off the horse and almost asked about it. That was until she got a big surprise by Inuyasha who had been walking.

The stupid hanyou jumped onto the back of her horse and spooked the poor thing. Then she was in for another surprise when wings sprouted out on each side of her. The thing wasn't a horse, it was a youkai. The wings knocked the hanyou off and then the horse looking youkai knocked Kagome off only to run off toward the now setting sun.

"You baka Inuyasha. What the hell was that for?" Kagome screamed.

Sesshoumaru shook his head at the two and pulled his horse up beside Kagome. Lending his clawed hand for balance he asked, "Do you need a ride mate?"

"Arigato Sesshoumaru," Kagome took his hand in hers and climbed aboard. She felt a blot of electricity that ran through her hand at the simple touch. She could feel the heat pooling from her womanhood and blushed.

"Damn it Kagome do you have to get aroused every fucking time he touches ya?" Inuyasha said walking forward. He now had a bad hard on from smelling it and he had a hard time walking.

"Inuyasha," Sango started, "you shouldn't say such things to Lady Kagome."

"Whatever," was his reply.

Kagome had had enough and once she was done with him she road off with Sesshoumaru. The ride was a nice one and she knew he could feel the heat coming off her.

Miroku looked down into the hole Kagome had gladly made Inuyasha and saw that the poor hanyou had passed out. He decided it a good idea just to leave him where he was and then he could run to the House of the Dagger himself.

Sesshoumaru put his hand on Kagome's thigh and started to raise it toward her cunt. He felt her stiffen a little but then she relaxed and even when as far as moaning softly in his ear. He shifted and wonder what she was doing to him, in all his life he had always loved her and then when she was back and in his arms he felt a strong emotion be believed to be love. He had only felt this emotion for his mother after Kagome disappeared and when she was cast aside he hated the great InuTaisho.

His hand had a mind of its own and stayed there until she decided that she would have fun with this. They were a good mile ahead of everyone else so why not. She rubbed herself against his back until he groaned. It was a groan full of lust, arousal, and a bit of frustration.

Sesshoumaru was caught up in his own little world to noticed anything around him. He could feel as everything she had rubbed against his back. His arousal became painfully hard when she moaned, "Oh Sessy-sama see what you do to me." He had to get her to stop after that or he would have stopped the horse and thrown her to the ground right in the middle of the road. Whimpering seemed to get her to stopped and now she just sat with her arms around his waist.

Reo had been in his carriage the whole time and once they arrived at the palace he quickly got out. He didn't like long rides and going to another taiyoukai's house was a long trip; especially the ride to the southern palace, the Dragons Gate.

~~Hiding off in the distance~~

Kagura saw them coming first and informed the others upon seeing the white stead that held Sesshoumaru and Kagome. She hadn't seen anything they had done before that but she was sure if she had seen something she would have gagged.

Next came the monk and taijiya, then Lord Reo came riding in style in his carriage, and finally came Inuyasha running through the woods yelling about how much pain Kagome would soon be in. Kagura snickered because she knew that if he fought Kagome he would be the one in pain.

Nebeth seemed almost relieved that they had come back so soon. She couldn't wait to get on with their plans and destroy Kagome and her family. She ordered for everyone to get ready before heading off toward the palace. This encounter would be quick and then they could get on with their lives apart from each other.

Walking toward the palace Kagura flew overhead with Kanna while the others walked on the ground. There were only 20 of them but they were sure that this would be quick. Kagura sped up to make Kagome and her group that she and Kanna were the only ones there.

~~House of the Dagger~~

Kagome could since Kagura coming and she knew they weren't alone. She could tell because Astraseal was glowing a deadly green mixed with a slight blue as if to tell her listen to her instincts. She turned once she got off of Sesshoumaru's horse; The Darkened One's Clan would be here soon and she would be ready.

The others turned to her but it was Sango who spoke up. "Kagome is something wrong?" she asked. Sango knew something had to be wrong with her friend and she would be ready for whatever they threw at her.

"There coming; all of them," Kagome answered. She walked toward the gates and then turned to Sesshoumaru. He had drawn Tokijin and looked like he wasn't going to keep her out of his sight. "Sesshoumaru you need to fight not protect me."

"Koi I will fight but I will protect my mate was well," he replied.

Kagome simply nodded before looking up into the sky. That was when Inuyasha came banging through the gates straight toward her. She dodged his attack and glared down at the offending hanyou. "Inuyasha what are you doing you baka hanyou? They're coming and your attacking me," she hissed.

Inuyasha huffed but stopped his attack to ponder what she had said. Once he fully understood he drew Tetsusigia and got into his battle stance that they all knew to well. He wished he could just go and find Kikyo right now, I mean she was somewhere. He looked around when he saw a soul collector float by, Kikyo was somewhere but he had better things to do.

Sango and Miroku flew off once they saw Kagura, she would be easily taken out. Sango threw her weapon toward Kagura who was caught off guard.

Kagura recovered quickly and yelled, "Dance of Blades." The blades cut into Miroku's right leg but nothing serious. Soon though Kagura took them to lightly an found herself on the ground.

Kirara had sent a serious blow to Kagura and Kanna looked down at Kagome. Kanna had decided they were on the wrong side and timidly approached Kagome. With a soft voice that she didn't know she had she said, "You save us from Naraku I am on your side even if my sister is not."

To say Kagome was shocked would be an understatement. She widened her eyes at the small white figure and nodded. They could always use another fighter and Kanna's mirror would prove useful.

Kagura sat up and stared at Kanna. The little trader had changed sides; I mean sure she had a point but they would die if Nebeth got a hold of them. "Kanna you trader," she screamed to her sister.

"Kagura it was not Nebeth who freed us, it was Kagome. We are on the wrong side my sister and I am have a feeling Kagome will not lose," Kanna turned to Kagura ready to kill her if need be.

Kagura stood before her and raised her fan. "I don't care we told Nebeth we would help her and you changed sides. I will kill you for this Kanna, I'm sorry my sister," she said lowering her fan calling on her Dance of the Dragon.

Her attack flew short when Kanna called upon her mirror. "I'm sorry as well Kagura," she said. Kanna didn't know she could cry but when Kagura soul started to pull from her body and into the mirror she felt tears flow down her face. She heard Kagura scream but ignored it until her bloody body flew lifeless onto the dirt beneath her.

Sesshoumaru couldn't believe that this had just happened. He knew that mirror could do great things but kill Kagura by pulling out her soul, well he was a little surprised. He turned to Kagome who nodded at Kanna after she asked if she'd done the right thing.

"Kanna once this is over you can live out your life. Kagura would have killed you and so you did the right thing by killing her," Kagome patted the young looking girls shoulder.

Kanna merely nodded and then told them that the others were not far behind them. Tears still streamed down her face when the Clan walked through the gates. Nebeth walked in front and stopped at the fallen form of Kagura.

"What have you done to her. Kagome, that is your name right?" she saw Kagome nod and went on, "You have killed one of my comrades and in dong so you will die."

Nebeth rushed at the female inuyoukai who just stood there. She drew her sword and the clashed against one another. Doing a flip away from Kagome she raised her sword as a sign for the others to attack.

The other dark miko leapt forward; some shot arrows, while others clashed with their swords. They didn't seem to be winning though because the youkai managed to kill three of them almost instantly.

Sesshoumaru struck one of them in the chest with Tokijin thus killing her. He turned to another and began his duel with her. She was a challenge but not so much that he couldn't handle her.

Nebeth glanced around at her fallen warriors and it was then she noticed Kanna wasn't fighting or helping. She now held a look of disgust as she dueled with Kagome. They had been brought down to at least half the number they started out with, and their miko powers weren't helping.

Kagome had been smart because she realized that if they went into battle with the miko's then the youkai could be killed easily. She had spent many hours before departing searching out a spell and she had found and used one. Now she was glad she did for it was working and the miko's dark or not couldn't do anything about it.

Nebeth looked around once again. The battle field was now covered in blood but not the blood of the enemy. She did notice that the hanyou had a huge gash in his leg even if it wasn't fatal and then slayer was almost down. She locked swords with Kagome once again and saw that her blood came flying into her face; Nebeth had finally gotten a blow.

Kagome felt the sword enter her rib but paid it little attention. Nebeth she could tell wasn't evil and so she couldn't use Astraseal against her.

Sesshoumaru had almost made it to Kagome when he was hit in the back. He fell forward and then got back to his feet only to strike at whoever struck him.

Nebeth had had enough once Kagome drove her sword into her shoulder blade. She looked to her sisters and decided that using the Death Circle would be the best course of action. "Yura, Tasho, Kina come here we're going to use the death circle," she yelled.

The three were beside her in no time and they each began to chant. The next thing they knew Kagome had stopped moving and was growling at them

Kagome realized to late what they were doing but knew her time was up for her death was at hand. "Sessy I'm sorry but I.....I... Good-bye Sesshoumaru," she yelled to him. She wasn't sure if he heard her until he looked at her horrified.

Reo had turned to find his daughter this way and instantly began to run toward her. Everything seemed to go in slow motion until he jumped toward her in true form.

"No!" Nebeth screamed as Kagome was knocked from the circle and Lord Reo was trapped. Reo screamed but soon his life ended and they had one less to deal with.

Kagome turned back to the dust that had been her father at one time. She felt sadness and rage and all out bloodlust. Her form shifted until her true form combined with Astraseal stood before them. The inu howled before disemboweled three of them at once. Her bloodlust and pain was to great that when only Nebeth stood before her she ripped through her flesh until there was nothing left.

No one could believe what had just happened; Kagome's father died and Kagome killed everyone who was against her off. There was another howl from the giant inu before Sesshoumaru stepped forward.

"Calm down mate," he said stroking her fur.

Kagome changed back and sobbed into her hands. She felt Sesshoumaru's comforting embrace but nothing could help her, nothing. Her father, the only family she had had for so long and yet for so little of time was gone. The only person who could be considered family was Sesshoumaru; her mate.


	14. That Was Then, This Is Now

It had been a year since then and well it wasn't easy caring for two regions. Kagome had allowed Inuyasha to watch over the Northern region at times but other then that they had no problems.

The other Lords' and Ladys' bowed down to them and now they even held the Southern Lands after the war had died down. Lord Zuku had gone down but it was a hard and long battle before he did.

Now having to watch over 2/3 of Japan Kagome couldn't help but think back to old time. Times when she was nothing but a simple ningen miko or so she thought and had traveled with Inuyasha. The time she had loved him and then when she found love in her mate and companion Sesshoumaru.

Now they had one pup and boy had that pup grown; his name was Zukun because Reo had always wanted a son named Zukun.

Kagome now sat on the balcony of the Castle of the Crescent Moon, staring off toward the horizon, and wondering what tomorrow would bring. She hoped that when older Zukun would be the ruler of Japan before 500 years had past and youkai were sent into hiding.

Watching three regions though had been hard at first. Any youkai who followed the Rights of Rune would come to Sesshoumaru and battle him for the three regions. Now though most stayed away for none had been able to defeat him.

Thinking about her mate made her stand and begin her walk toward his study. She was in heat or at least the beginning stages and she was sure he would love to see her.

Sesshoumaru smelled her coming; kami the female was in heat, and he could smell it a mile away. He stood and went to unlock his study door before she got there. Upon sitting back down she knocked.

She stood waiting for him to call upon her or at least tell her not now. She was becoming impatient when she heard a rustling within. 'What is he doing in there?' she thought. Everything bad was going through her head, like what if Sesshoumaru was with another? Or he was sleeping with every female he could find and was ready to leave her in the dust for another? It didn't matter if he did, she would just have to go back to the House of the Dagger and possibly go into war with her mate.

Sesshoumaru could hear everything that when through her head as he got rid of his clothing. After undressing he sat back in his study chair and called out, "You may enter Kagome."

Kagome opened the door wanting to see if she was right. What she found was him sitting back and ready for her.

"Lock the door and come here Kagome," he commanded. He knew she hated doing what he said but she did it anyway. She then stripped herself of her clothing and walked to his side.

Kagome walked over to him and watched as his hands rapped around her thighs to lift her on top of the desk. She spread her legs and felt him slid between them.

His claws ran over her outer thigh as he licked at her cunt. He was in his own little world while he let her scent flow through him. His licking began to quicken until he drove his tongue inside of his female. The bitch let out a pleasure moan and he gripped her hips to pull her closer to his mouth.

She pushed toward him when he pulled, and waited for her orgasm to hit which wasn't long.

Once his bitch had screamed his name he let need overtake everything. His inu was more then happy to play with his mate. He sat back and brought her into his lap relishing the feel of her now loosened sheath over his cock. He would be the only male to ever enter his bitch and if he found out other wise he was sure that the offending male would end up with Tokijin or his claws through him.

Kagome felt him push up into her several times before his youkai pushed them both to the ground. She arched when his hot mouth covered her left breast.

His youkai was having fun with its female and he happily accepted when he pushed her breast farther into his awaiting mouth. He nipped and pulled at the nipple until her breath came out in sharp pants.

Kagome saw through a red haze as he pounded into her. She began to slap her flesh against his until another climax came to her. "Sess.....Ses...ssho.. umaru," she howled into the room.

He watched as Kagome's youkai came out to play with him. She began to nibble at his earlobe and he loved it. He whimpered when she pulled away well until she claimed his lips in a fiery first kiss since they began.

She pounded her hips against his harder until her need became to great. "Oh harder....faster Sesshoumaru... please," she said.

He gladly did as his woman asked and beat into her with his youkai speed. His climax came around the time her fourth one did and he felt his seed leave him only to enter her. He howled her name into the room and was sure everyone heard it.

Kagome had screamed his name and once they were done she could see the sheen of sweat covering her. She felt his nose against her neck and then him lick it.

Sesshoumaru could smell her heat cycle fading and knew it to be a sure sign that they were breeding once again. "Koi we'll have another pup coming soon," he said smiling.

She was the only one who knew those smiles and hugged him after he said it. They would have many children or rather pups' together but she would always love hearing him say it.

Sesshoumaru lifted his mate and after dressing them both walked back outside so they could see what tomorrow would bring together.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru lived for many more years and Kagome always thought about the little saying 'that was then this is now'. She could feel what it was like to remember what was then and think about what was now since she had such a long life. They had many pups' and had in fact gained all of Japan at one time.

None of them though would forget the day that Reo was honored because he saved his daughter during battle. Or the day that Naraku was defeated, and then the dark miko's taken out. Life was good and now they could live in peace and hiding among ningen's years later wasn't that bad for they would always know what had happened even if others say it was myth.

So though that was then and they are now in the now you can never forget what they went through so they could get here. Even if it was in the past none of them will ever forget it and neither should you.

Fin~


End file.
